The Third Story
by touttoi
Summary: Just sex. That's what Bella and Edward are doing before Alice's wedding. Two weeks of just sex, or so they think. They believe no one knows about their 'just sex' relationship, but someone does.
1. Chapter 1

**THE THIRD STORY**

_Just sex. That's what Bella and Edward are doing before Alice's wedding. Two weeks of just sex, or so they think. They believe no one knows about their 'just sex' relationship, but someone does._

CHAPTER ONE

_Bella:_

"AAAAAAH!" Her small body collides with mine as I pull my suitcase over the wet lawn of the Cullen's front yard. My feet skid underneath me as Alice's tiny body slams mine into the wet grass.

"Shit Ali," I laugh as I wrap my arms around my soon to be sister.

"Can you believe I'm getting married in two weeks, just two weeks and I'll be Mrs Swan! We're going to be sisters!" Her excitement is all too much for her as she starts to perform a small happy dance while still lying on top of me.

I laugh at her, "I believe it, otherwise I'd be worried about the invitations that you sent out." She socks me in the arm.

"Ouch!" She may be tiny, but she sure as hell can pack a punch.

"We're sisters now, I can do that." She smirks as she peels herself off of me and stands up extending her arm. I eye her hand warily but take it. She helps me up off the ground.

"Not yet, Miss Brandon." I smirk back at her. Her eyebrow rises and her face goes deadly calm.

"That is true." She ponders with her pointer on her chin, "but I will be too preoccupied once everything is legit. I will be all wrapped up in Jazz's embrace as he fuc..."

"Ew! For the love of all that is holy stop. If you want to make it to your wedding alive, I would stop talking." My hands go over my ears as I hop from foot to foot trying the bleach the images out of my mind.

"Bella, we're adults. You must get used to it. People have SEX!" She giggles as I groan.

"I know people have sex, but in my mind, not my brother. We shared a goddam womb for nine long and awful months, that's enough to share for an entire lifetime." She just shrugs and picks up my suitcase handle. Hooking her arm through mine she starts to lead me up and into the Cullen house.

We enter and I am immediately assaulted with the cleanliness and style of Esme Cullen. I take off my coat and hang it up as I see Esme round the corner from the kitchen. She hugs me and I hug her back.

"Bella dear, how are you?" She pulls away from me and looks me up and down, assessing me. I have only met her a handful of times and yet she always manages to make me feel like I am her daughter and she is the doting mother.

I laugh at her, "As well as always. How are you?"

She waves the air with her hand. "Oh, I'm fine. My baby girl is getting married."

Alice blushes at the daughter comment.

Esme only has a son, Edward. I know Edward and Alice are close, but I have yet to meet the guy. Alice's parents died when she was 18. Being legal and all**,** she was out and into the world on her own. Jasper and she met in college, giving her back a small sample of family life, but there were months between her parents' death and meeting Jasper where she was completely alone. The Cullens and the Brandons were close, so Esme took Alice under her wing.

We fall into easy conversation about the wedding. Alice's wedding is to be semi-traditional. She will wear the big white dress, walk down the aisle, say the vows, dance, have cake and throw the bouquet. Only, I was going to be the 'best man' for my brother and Alice is having Edward as her 'maid of honour'.

Rosalie is to be her other bridesmaid and Emmett is to be my brother's other groomsmen. Now, I'll tell you a secret about those two... they're fucking, it's a secret... that everyone knows. They know everyone knows, but they pretend that everyone doesn't know just to avoid conversation that would occur if they knew everyone knew. At least that's the reasoning Rose gave me one time.

I've known Rose since high school; we weren't exactly friends at first. Actually she tried to date Jasper Junior year. He declined every advance she tried to take. Finally I got sick of her ass trying to hang off of my brother and shot her down.

"_Would you please stop trying to force your tongue down his throat?" I reduced to pleading._

_She looked at me like I was scum, "And who would you be, his," she laughed, "_girlfriend_?"_

"_No, his sister." _

_She rolled her eyes at me and continued trying to force herself into his lap._

"_Come on Bella, let's just go." Angela pleaded._

"_No Ange, I'm sick of her pretending that she's a pole dancer." We watched as she swayed, holding onto Jasper's arm with her hand. Angela giggled and I snickered too._

_Blondie's head whipped around, "Suce ma bite, chienne!" She flipped us off and continued her swaying._

I had originally shrugged off Rose's language, but that summer I ended up face to face with Rose in the school's exchange programme to Paris. What happens on exchange stays on exchange, but we came back best friends. Jasper was a little worried about our new found friendship, but as I said, shit went down on exchange which caused Rose to cool her roll with men.

"Mama C! Feed me! I'm wasting away!" The boom comes from the front door and I rush out of the kitchen.

Emmett!

"Bumble Bee!"

"Bear!"

I run at Emmett and jump. He catches me and spins me in a circle. "Will you ever forget that nickname?" I ask him smiling.

"Never!" He laughs an evil man's laugh. He sets me down on the ground and I hug Rose as he hugs Esme.

"... in the oven," Esme whispers to Emmett.

"Emmett, you ate an hour ago." Rose says, placing her hands on her hips. He looks at her like she'd said just forbid him dessert.

"I've been out of the country, I need sustenance." He follows Esme into the kitchen asking about her peanut butter cookies.

Rose links her arms with Alice and me and we walk up the Cullen's stairs.

Rose actually introduced Jasper to Alice. Alice worked part-time in a men's store. Rose suggested it to Jasper knowing Alice worked there and the rest is history. Emmett likes to think that they got it on in the changing stalls. I don't know how much truth there could be to that. I've never wanted to know about Jasper's sex life, but Jasper and Emmett are close so...

Ew.

Rose and Alice start talking about the bachelorette party that was happening over the weekend. I zone out. I would be going to the start of the bachelor party, seeing as I had to organise it and then I would be ditching and going to the bachelorette party. I organised all the 'boys' stuff to go down then.

Edward is doing the same for Alice, but he didn't organise it. Alice wouldn't allow that.

"Hey, Alice, where's Jasper?" I broke her reel of how Edward was paying for a limo to take them to town. I didn't splurge for the guys, Carlisle was designated driver and any extras were on their own. Meh.

"Oh, he's with Carlisle, they're picking Edward up from the airport." I nod.

Rose hasn't met Edward. Emmett has and says that he's a nice guy, but we're talking about Emmett who befriends everyhotdog vendor in the city. "They should be back just before dinner."

I know dinner is at 7. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" I ask Alice as Rose and she move onto the finer features of her bridesmaid dress. Alice designed and created what Rose and I will be wearing. She designed her dress, but got a high end friend of hers to create it. Alice is a bit superstitious about this. She's only been waiting seven years for this day and she doesn't want anything to ruin it.

Alice laughs, "Bella, would it kill you to listen to conversation about material and colour?"

"It seriously might."

She smiles a twisted smile. "Fine, but we're going clubbing tomorrow night and you're wearing something good." I roll my eyes. Alice gets up off the bed, "Girls, I'll show you where you're staying."

We follow Alice. She shows Rose where she will be sleeping. "Esme says you and Emmett can share if you like." Rose blushes but I pretend not to notice. Alice turns her back on Rose's blushing, and adds, with a wink to me, "I know he must miss you after his trip."

I giggle and Rose mumbles something that I don't catch. I'm sure it was colourful though. Rose enters the room and closes the door so Alice and I continue on. She shows me where my father, Charlie, will be sleeping too. He won't be staying here until a couple of days before the wedding as he could only get so much time off of work. He wasn't as lucky as the rest of us to get two weeks off. Why we need two weeks off? Bonding time between the bridal parties? More like so Alice can assign us as her slaves.

I follow her up to the third storey. I squeal a little. I get to stay on the third floor, a floor entirely to myself!

From my first tour of the Cullen home I fell in love with this floor. It's only got two bedrooms. They are by far the biggest rooms in the house, apart from the master bedroom and most private. Both rooms have huge bay windows that none of the other rooms have. The two bedrooms have a walk-in linen cupboard and a bathroom which is only accessible by the bedrooms.

I look at Alice, I can feel the smile on my face. "I'm staying up here?" I squeak, only a little.

Alice grimaces, "you're sharing with Edward."

"What?" My smile drops.

"The bathroom." She apologises quickly when she sees my reaction and I sigh in relief. It would be awkward to share a bedroom with someone you didn't know.

"That's fine." The bedroom was more than fine. The bed looks like heaven. The pillows are fluffed, the doona, oh the doona. Puffed and white, I could lie down and never be seen again. The Cullens do not skimp on the important things.

"Great!" Alice relaxes, "Esme said you'd be more comfortable in here. She told me you liked this room. Uh, she told me to tell you that you can use any of the linen in here and the towels too." She walks me into the cupboard. It is opened via the hallway and the bathroom.

"It's great Ali, thank you." I hug her again.

"Ok, I'll let you shower." She left the room. I notice my bags have been brought up, probably by Emmett.

I unpack my clothes and pull out my toiletries bag and set it in the bathroom. It is a typical 'man's' bathroom. Esme has obviously cleaned up in here, but had left it completely de-feminised. Plain hand towel, simple soap and the vanity cupboard had not been touch since its previous owner had probably touched it.

God I am a snoop.

I lock all three doors that lead into the bathroom: I don't want, on the off chance, someone coming in. I strip off my clothing. I step into the shower and turn it on.

Dodging the blast of cold I settle into the comfortable warm stream. The perfect pressure relaxes my muscles from my trip. I take time washing my hair.

I wash away the stress of the past couple of months and smile. I have been looking forward to two weeks off ever since I opened the shop. Do not get me wrong. I adore what I do, but it is stressful. I own a pastry shop in Port Angeles, _Gourmandise._ I am the chef and over the past couple of months my friend Jacob and I have increased profits with coffee.

I finish washing and turn off the water. I step out onto the cool tile floor. I forgot to put down a bath mat, so, with caution, I move to grab a towel, only to find I forgot to get a towel.

I move to the linen cupboard door and unlock it. Peaking in I see it is completely dark. I step in and my hand searches the wall for a light switch. I can't find one. I feel my way along the shelves, searching for the terry towel feel. I get about half way in when my face hit a long string. I pull on it and the cupboard comes to life.

I am dripping up a storm. I spot the bath towels when the hallway cupboard door starts to open. I quickly scramble across the polished hardwood floor to try and get back into the bathroom. I quickly change my mind and scramble for the towel. The door is wide open now as I set my sights on what I want.

I almost grab a white one before my feet go one way and my body the other. I fall, but I don't land on the floor. My forehead hits a strong chin, my boobs meet some godly abdominal muscles, and my cooch (I'm sure) is resting somewhere illegal because on my thigh, my blessed thigh, I can feel...

_Edward:_

_Shit E is up._

I had opened the cupboard door to find light already on and a naked woman in there. Her back was toward me; her wet brown hair was dripping down her back. She had turned around and reached for a towel, but she slipped on the water at her feet.

I had dived forward to grab her so she wouldn't fall. I had forgotten about her and my completely naked state. I had intended to save her but I instead slipped on the wet floor. My body hit the wooden floor while her wet body slammed into mine as mine.

I had let out an "oof!" as her forehead hit my chin and caused my teeth to rattle. I looked down at her. The smooth curve of her back had little water droplets gliding down it just calling my name and begging me to lick them. Her hair was splayed all over my face and smelt of strawberry. I could feel her body pressing against me. If she had been an inch or two lower we'd fit together perfectly.

I could feel her heart beating against my sternum and her breasts smash against my stomach. E had come to life; there was a wet, naked lady on top of me after all.

_Shit E is up._

I break the little day dream I had going on about her and I push up on the woman's arms. She scrambles to her feet.

"Why are you naked?" She screams at me.

"Why are you wet?" I counter as she rips a towel from the shelf.

I bend over quickly and snag a towel that had fallen to the floor and secure it around my waist.

She stands in front of me looking at me. Her chest heaves as she holds the towel closely to her breasts. The tightly wrapped towel only presses her breasts closer together. Her skin is turning a lovely shade of pink as she realises the situation. Her eyes snap up to mine before she pales slightly, losing her pink blush, and then turns around and dashes back into the bathroom.

I stand there as I hear the lock snap into place and a body lean against it. I laugh a little out loud and pick up the remaining towel on the floor and dry the puddles and footprints. I return to my bedroom and close the door. I throw the wet towel into the hamper and lay down on my bed.

My eyes flick to the bathroom door, knowing that there is a practically naked woman behind it. The door was locked, that's probably why, because she was showering.

She... I don't even know her name.

I rub my eyes. Jasper... he said that his sister was here. Maybe that's her?

I hear her own a door, probably going into her bedroom to change. Probably drying herself with the white towel, rubbing it down her legs, up and over her chest, between her thighs...

Jasper would pummel me if he found out I was thinking about his sister like this. I sit up. He doesn't have to know. Maybe she and I could have a little fun while we are cooped together in this wedding detention camp.

Now I love Alice, but I predict a little bridezilla buried deep within her, just waiting to break the surface, spew out, and torture us all.

I will definitely need some stress relief before this wedding happens. Maybe the wet girl could help me. After all it would only be a little fun between the bridal parties of a wedding. I've been to my fair share of weddings and always, absolutely always, there's a little hanky panky between the bridesmaid and the groomsman.

Only, this time, it would be Man of Honour and Best Woman occupying the coat closet during the newly wedded couple's first dance.

There is a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I question. I don't know which one it is, but both are open. The bathroom door opens slowly.

"Are you decent?" Wet girl's voice comes through.

I stand and fix my towel so that it covers everything. "Uh, yes?" I don't know what she means by decent, but my junk is covered so that's all that should matter.

The door opens widely. She is gripping the door handle. Her knuckles whiten as she grips the door handle more tightly as she rakes her eyes up my body. I smirk and she blushes when her eyes meet mine.

She loosens her grip and shakes her hand out. "Sorry about earlier... I'm Bella Swan." She holds her hand out and I take it, gripping lightly. She smiles as our hands connect and her eyes meet mine. Brown, warm, comforting, deep pools of chocolate brown eyes meet mine and I suddenly have the urge to not let her hand go.

She moves her hand slightly and I let her go.

"Edward Cullen." I say, "I didn't expect anyone to be up here. I don't usually walk around naked." I smile the Cullen grin as I play with her. She seems shy, I expect her to blush at the comment, but she surprises me.

"That's probably for the best." She smirks and her eyes zero in on my towel covered cock.

Her ambiguous comment confuses me as much as her sudden bout of confidence. Does she want me to walk around naked? Or was she just trying to shut down my ego?

"I better get going." She smiles sweetly. I want her to stay but I let her go. I crash back down on the bed, overwhelmed by Bella. Bella. I repeat her name.

"Oh," her head pops back into my room. I see her blush before she moves the door to hide her face from my view, "uh, shower's free." She closes the door as quickly as she came in.

_What's her deal?_

I notice that my towel had shifted from when I landed on the bed. I had been hanging out and Bella had blushed. I don't understand. She fell on me whilst I was naked and then proceeds to check me out, but a little reveal and she's shy Bella again.

I get up off the bed and make my way to the shower to work out my frustrations.

...

There is a knock at the door and Alice enters. "Edward!" She squeaks. I had just finished doing up my jeans when she entered.

"Alice." I pull on a t-shirt. "Maybe wait for an answer before you enter."

She pokes her tongue out before she clicks it. "Towels on the floor already, Edward? Mom would not be impressed." I know she only calls Esme 'mom' around me and occasionally around Esme.

I smirk at her, "did you really come all the way up here to chastise me, Little A?" She runs at me and jumps. I catch her. "Christ Alice." I stagger back a little.

"Oh please you old man." She rolls her eyes and hugs me tightly. She wiggles out of my embrace and takes my face between her two small hands. "Thank you for coming." She says sincerely.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Little A."

"I can't help being of short stature, old man." I am only two years older than her, but this has become sort of our thing. "Have you met everyone?" She asks cautiously. I know she's asking about Bella. Alice is always bending to meet my comforts for some reason. Being an only child she knows I value my own space.

"I've met Bella." I say nonchalantly. I am certain that Bella would not like anyone knowing about our little incident. She doesn't seem like the type of girl who would collide nakedly with someone and tell everyone about it later.

"Were you nice to her?" Alice's eyes narrow.

"Yes Alice." I roll my eyes.

"Did you hit on her?" She leans up on her tippy toes now.

"No Alice, jeez." I say immediately.

"Ok then, but I'm warning you. Don't! She's Jasper's twin." I nod. Alice sighs but smiles, "let's go down, I'm sure it's almost seven." We exit my room. Alice continues talking, but my hearing fades out.

Did I hit on Bella? She fell on_ me_! Did I cross some invisible line? Would it be so wrong for me to flirt with her just a little?

We are on the second floor by now and I see Rose and Bella exit a room. I notice a faint blush on Bella's cheeks. She looks up at me as the four of us make our way towards the dining room. She smirks. I run my hand through my hair, confused.

Maybe things with Bella just got interesting.

* * *

Huge thank you to **jmolly** for helping me get this out, so don't disappoint, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Bella:

I have seen Edward Cullen's cock.

I've felt it too, but to see it? It feels like I've crossed a line and celebrated Christmas early.

When I was assigned my wedding role I don't think under my list of duties 'get a squiz of Cullen's penis' is one of them. But, hey, I've completed it: I've gone above and beyond.

Actually, I saw it twice. I don't think he was expecting me to enter his room again, unless he always lays spread eagle on the bed for guests.

I blush when I hear the shower turn on.

I leave my room and walk down the stairs and into Rose's room. I think I need advice.

Rose is unpacking when I enter. Emmett is nowhere in sight, but Rose is unpacking his clothes too.

"Hey Bella." She says before she turns around. Her smiles drops slightly, "What's up?"

"I just saw Edward Cullen's penis." I tell her straight. She laughs, a little unsure at first. I fall onto her bed and cover my face with my hands. Her laughter increases and she bends in two and clutches her stomach as she laughs.

"Oh, too funny, tell me more!" She gags. I cringe at her, not wanting to relive the horrid details.

I decide to bypass the initial meeting and tell her that I accidently burst in on him undressing.

She lies next to me on the bed. "Aw, that's not too horrible. I was thinking that you undressed him and were here to tell me that his fine specimen wasn't as fine as I'd imagined."

Great, now Rose has me thinking about how fine he is. "Rose," I breathe out unsteadily. "It is fine, I'm sure it even beats your imaginings. But why are you even imagining? What about Emmett?"

She doesn't even blink at the mention of his name. She has trained herself well. "What about Emmett? We're both single?" She plays completely clueless. I eye her down a few seconds longer. She doesn't break.

"Anyway," I look up at the ceiling. "Do you think he'll be weird about it?"

"Weird? Why did you shame him or something?"

"No."

"Then he's got no reason to be weird, if anything he'll**-**," she stops talking quickly.

"What?" I look at her and she rolls over onto her stomach and perches herself on her elbows.

"Maybe next time he undresses he'll want you to help him." She wiggles her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

I lean up on my elbows, "be serious, Rose."

"I am." She smiles sweetly. I see the clock. It's almost seven. "Dinner?" She asks.

We get up off the bed and exit the room. Alice and Edward come down the hall. His eyes find mine and smirk... and then I picture him naked. Accidently, of course. We all head down into the kitchen

Esme made a delicious pot roast. Dinner is easy. Edward is not sitting near me so I don't accidently picture him naked, or anything like that. The dinner table is alight with conversation.

"Bella, are you finding the third floor ok?" Esme asks with a knowing smile. I hope it's because she knows I wanted to stay there and not because of what occurred up there.

I smile and hope my face isn't reddening. "It's beautiful up there, Esme. The bed is to die for." She giggles silently and I feel like there is something I am missing.

"Mom always had a fascination for picking the perfect... mattress." Edward drawls, and my eyes flick to his immediately.

Esme is holding her wine glass and laughs into it before she takes a sip. I think she is getting a little tipsy. I know I've drunk my fair share of wine this evening. "Bella, remind me to show you pictures of Edward's first big boy bed."

"It was a race car." Edward adds but Esme shuts him down.

"It was a foam mattress." Esme says in horror. I see out of the corner of my eye Carlisle pouring the rest of the bottle of wine into his glass but making no move to drink it.

Alice leans over to me as if to explain Esme's behaviour. "She's extremely excited. I don't think she's ever had this many people to care for under the one roof at the same time."

"I'd love to see photos one day, Esme." I tell her. I don't know why, but what I tell her is true. Is it weird to want to see one's childhood photos? Especially when you've seen them naked**,** but are not in a relationship with them at all.

Everyone finishes dinner at a leisurely pace. When Emmett stands to move into the living room with Carlisle I stand to clear the table. "I'll help you." It is Edward who says it.

Jasper helps too, bringing in the leftover food. I hug him. "Hey Sis." He says. I didn't properly greet him when I came down the stairs.

"Hey Little Bro." I smile. I am older than him by six minutes. We clear the table and all move to use the sink. "How about you go hang with Alice." I say to Jasper. I know I could've easily just walked out and left the two guys to do it.

Jasper looks at me seriously, "Thank you." I laugh. He never turns down the chance to get out of chores. Washing the dishes with him growing up was worse than having teeth pulled. He kisses my cheek and pulls the tip of my ponytail before exiting.

Edward and I start to rinse and then stack the plates in the dishwasher in silence. I slyly glance up at him.

"Is it just me," I start boldly, intending to ask him if the air in here was awkward, but my boldness disappears, "or is your mom a bit tipsy tonight?" I end it lamely.

Edward stops and turns off the tap. He is holding a plate in his hand. I see that it is the last of the dirty dishes. The dishwasher is next to me. I hold my hand out to take the plate so I can put it in. Edward doesn't give it to me though. Instead, he leans behind me to put the plate inhimself.

His arm is in front of me for leverage. I see his muscles bulge as he supports himself. I can't see his face, but I know where it is as he bends over and puts the plate in. His face would be just above my butt.

I breathe in sharply as he stands back up. His lips are near my ear. "Yes, Esme did get a bit tipsy tonight, didn't she?" I exhale and he moves away like nothing has happened. He steps back and starts to exit the kitchen.

"Ass." I mumble. I don't know why, but for some reason I feel cheated.

"I'm sorry?" He heard me. I smile at him sweetly.

"Did you like it?" He blanches. He heard exactly what I had said previously. I wait.

He smirks. He is playing with me. "I did, very much so."

"Me too."

He smiles and I walk towards him. "Your mom sure knows how to make a mean pot roast."

I exit the kitchen leaving him behind me. I'm too shy to look back and see what state he's in. I join everyone in the family room. Everyone is coupled up. Except Rosalie and Emmett, they're missing. Probably shacking up.

I sit down on the couch. Edward takes his time but sits down on the spare seat. Next to me.

Re-runs of _Scrubs_ are on and I can hear Carlisle whispering to Esme about how inaccurate they are. She is shushing him and nudging him. I laugh at the show, but it turns to a yawn.

"I'm going to head to bed." I tell everyone.

"Night." They call.

I head up the stairs and run into Emmett. "Hey, where were you and Rose after dinner?" I ask before I can think of the consequences.

"Oh, she was tired and we're sharing a room, so I decided to sleep, too." He manages to wiggle his eyebrows.

"Ugh! I shouldn't have asked." He heads into the bathroom. I am not surprised by his answer, he was away, and Rose probably missed his bedwarming.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn. It's Edward. "What are you doing?"

I'm just standing in the hall. I probably look weird because I left earlier than him.

"Are you following me to bed Cullen?" I ask him. I raise an eyebrow and challenge him to answer.

His eyes move up my body and meet my eyes slowly. "No, just a happycoincidence." Even in the dimly lit hallway I can see him grinning. "Much like that linen cupboard meeting."

I blush and hope he can't see it. I start to climb the stairs. Edward is behind me. I stop dead in my tracks and look coyly over my shoulder. "Are you looking?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer. He does chuckle thought. I reach the top of the stairs and pause, waiting for Edward. We're standing close now.

"Don't worry." I say, "I remember looking too." I let my eyes drop to the floor briefly. My lips twist into a small smile as I slowly return my eyes to his.

He rocks back slightly on his heel. "Looking never hurt anyone." His eyes penetrate mine.

I don't have a quick response so instead of teasing him I say, "I call first dibs on the bathroom." And with that I turn quickly and dash into my room.

I change for bed and then peak into the bathroom. Edward didn't even try taking the bathroom first. Damn.

I've just finished when there is a knock from Edward's bathroom door.

"Hello." I say as I open the door. I know I'm smiling really widely.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," he pauses, "and see if you're out yet." He chuckles like I've been in here forever.

I poke my tongue out. "It's all yours." I make my way out and into my room.

I snuggle down into Esme's heavenly bed. Nothing is going to be weird at all.

...

I collapse on my bed. Alice had put us to work the minute we woke up. I'd run around town with her all day helping confirm everything for the Big Day. I'd had no new Edward encounters as of yet, sadly, but I did learn that he is a photographer for the wedding thinks he is _ah-mazing_.

If I had more energy I'd snoop around the house for his work.

My bedroom door opens. "Get up, B. Alice wants to go dancing." Rose tells me using a fake cheery voice.

"But I'm tired," I whinge like a child. I feel sort of bummed. The groomsmen didn't have to do anything today. Technically, I'm on their team, aren't I?

"Come on Bella, get up." Rose pulls at my foot. "Everybody's going."

My interest perks a little.

"If you stay you're going to be home alone with Esme and Carlisle."

"I like Esme and Carlisle." I grumble.

"Yes, but I'm sure they think the house is going to be empty tonight."

"Not everyone has kinky sex in the kitchen when everyone else is out," I tell Rose.

"I told you I fell, remember?" She blushes.

I lift my head and question her with my eyes. "How does one accidently get naked and fall on Emmett's penis?" Oh, never mind, these are rhetorical questions to Rose.

"Come on Bella," She urges. "There's going to be guys. Maybe you'll get lucky. How long has it been again?"

I huff but stand.

"Yes!" She cheers. "And the horny wins again."

"It hasn't been that long. I'm only getting up because you're going to buy me a drink."

She smiles sweetly, "Anything you want dear." We both move to my cupboard. "Heels?" She asks.

"Sure, but I want to wear jeans."

She nods and finds a silk top. I pull out my skinny jeans as she leaves the room.

I wander down to the second floor and she hands me her black Armani heels. "Rose, really?" I remember the day she bought them. She said that she would sell her first born child before loaning out these shoes.

She laughs, "They're just shoes, Bella."

I look at her strangely. I put my hand on her forehead. "Are you OK? Sick? Should we call someone?" She rolls her eyes.

"Go make yourself pretty, B." She waves me away with her hands and I climb the stairs ogling Rose's prized possessions.

I enter my room and go through to the bathroom. It's steamy and smells manly. I picture him naked, again. I can almost feel the hard abs and sinew I had felt pressed up against me like it was yesterday. Actually I think it was. I take a quick, cold shower and get ready. I curl my hair and let it hang. I go downstairs and enter the kitchen.

Edward, Rose and Emmett are already in there. I notice that Edward's hair is still wet. It hangs a little over his eyes making him look boyish. He sweeps his hand over his hair as he sees me. All the work of my cold shower is gone.

Emmett comes up to me.

"Pick a straw." He grins and holds out his hand. Nonplussed, I choose one and sit down next to Rose at the kitchen countertop. Jasper and Alice enter soon after me and each pick a straw.

"Mom is lending us the SUV. We just need a designated driver." Edward explains. We all gather around the countertop and lay down our straws.

"Yes!" Emmett cheers as his straw is not the shortest, "Sorry Rosie." He grins. Rose picked the shortest straw so she will be driving tonight.

She just shrugs it off and we head out.

We end up in Port Angeles as Forks' nightlife is limited to the 24 hour gas station. We arrive at one of the new clubs that just opened up and head inside.

"Guys, they have a menu here." Emmett perks up. "Does anyone want anything?"

"Eating is cheating!" Alice's voice rings out. We all look at her and laugh.

"Someone's obviously out for a good time," I pokes her tongue out at me.

Emmett shrugs and heads to the counter. Rose follows him.

"Drinks?" Edward asks. This, I jump on, and soon we are all sitting at a table.

Alice orders shots. We all take one. A second round comes, and I take two.

"Dance with me, Bella." Rose asks, and I rise. I am pleased to see that I am still steady on my feet.

We push through the crowd until we find a spot. "Yes!" I cheer. I let myself sway with the beat.

"Not drunk are we?" Rose asks.

"You would be very pleased to know that I am not." I smile and she just laughs. She is Sober Sally tonight and probably thinks I am already losing it.

Alice joins us later and we move together. "Bella," she whispers in my ear, "You're a great dancer." She giggles. She's drunker than me. I smile victoriously. I will not make an embarrassment of myself. The last time I got drunk was not something that I'm proud of.

"Rose taught me everything she knows." Alice starts laughing. I've no idea why.

"OK. Drink time?" Rose asks and we escort Alice off the dance floor.

"I think she's gone, Jazz." We hand his fiancé back to him.

I make my way over to the table with some water for Alice, and something fruity with vodka that Rose ordered for me. I take a sip. I must thank her later.

"It's hot out there." I say as I sit down next to Edward.

"I know. I saw." He smiles. It's a weird smile, but it makes me tingle. One side of his mouth is higher than the other. I take another sip. Alice and Jasper come back to the table. Emmett goes to dance with Rose.

Alice is out of it. Her hands are all over Jasper. It's nauseating. Jasper takes her drink out of her hand. "Dance with me, sweetheart?" He asks and Alice pulls up out of his chair.

I pull her glass closer to me. I taste it. "I never pictured Alice as a margarita girl."

Edward leans over. He smells of beer. "She told me once that after she drinks them, Jasper starts talking like a southerner and she likes it." I cringe at the thought of Alice being hot and heavy for my brother. I steal her drink and drain the glass.

"Wanna dance?" Edward asks.

"Sure." I rise and Edward takes my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor. I'm buzzing all over. I don't know if it's from the alcohol or not.

A new song starts and Edward's hands find my hips.

_Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong_

We start to rock to the music. Edward's eyes find mine and he smiles that weird smile again. He runs his hands up and over my waist. One of my hands is on his chest. It looks like I'm pushing him back so I move it up and around his neck. There is still some distance between us though. I pull myself closer to him and his hands wander over my body before they rest on my ass.

_Baby I like it._

I turn in his embrace and press my hips against his.

_Come on and give me some more._

His hips are controlling our moves.

_Screaming like never before._

I get brave and slowly move my arm up. My fingers find his hair. It's soft. I don't ever want to take my fingers away from it. His head falls forward and his nose trails across my neck, barely touching. I let my head fall against his chest, anxious for his lips to touch my skin.

_Round, round, round baby, low, low, low._

His hips swivel with the words, one of his curious hands moves over my thighs, while the other moves over my stomach. We continue to dance this way.

His fingertips travel slowly, but lightly, over my skin, which is on fire from his torment. His fingers find the sliver of skin that my risen top is exposing. They graze over my hip bone, and my breathing hitches.

His nose is still hovering over my neck. I turn my head towards his and I catch his hungry gaze on me. I turn slowly and let my hand travel down his face and onto his chest.

"Baby, I like it." My lips are close to his ear. I can feel _him _on my thigh.

"Do you want to leave?" His voice is husky.

I nod. He takes my hand and I follow him off the dance floor.

We head for the door. Edward sees Rose. "I'm taking Bella home."

Rose looks concerned. I signal that I've just drunk too much. She nods to Edward and we leave.

"How are we going to get home?" I ask him.

He stops walking. "I dunno."

I can see that he's not all there. I'm not the only one who has had a bit too much to drink tonight.

"Cab?" I suggest.

He nods and calls for one.

While we wait, I tease. I don't know for sure, but I think I know where tonight is heading. I run my fingers all over his chest lightly. I can feel the ridges of his stomach that I first felt yesterday.

I giggle remembering. Edward spins me suddenly and the world spins too. "Whoa." I say as I get my bearings again.

I am against Edward's chest. His arms are around my back holding me so I can't get away, not that I want to.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" He asks.

I lean up on my tippy toes and touch my lips to his. He takes this as a yes and we move together.

His lips overpower mine and send my head into a tizzy. I think it is the alcohol, but I can't be sure. He sucks my bottom lip and his teeth nip at my lip. His tongue enters my mouth and I fight him for dominance. He wins and the taxi pulls up.

We fall into the backseat and Edward gives the driver the address. I'm glad he knows it.

I lean back in my seat and breathe out. "That was nice." I grin.

Edward looks at me like I'm crazy. "Nice? Only 'nice'? Maybe I should try again." He starts to kiss me before I am even able to protest that it was more than nice.

My thigh is somehow between his legs. I can feel him growing. His lips move to my neck and I arch in response. Then, my head hits something.

"Ow."

"Fuck! Sorry."

It's the window. I look out, and point happily. "Look!That's my shop. Oh god! I would love a chocolate danish right now!" I moan.

Edward looks at me. "You own a cake shop?"

"Uh yes," I climb onto his lap and straddle him. "I make pastries. Do you like... muffins?" I look up at him innocently.

"Yes," His voice is husky, "especially warm muffins."

_Oh boy._

"Mhm." I lean in and pull his earlobe between my teeth. His hands are under my shirt now.

By the time we pull up at the Cullens' house, Edward's shirt is unbuttoned, and so are my jeans.

The cabdriver clears his throat.

"Shit." I climb out while Edward pays. The cabbie drives away and we make our way up the front steps.

"I don't have a key!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry." Edward drops to his knees and starts pulling at the wooden slats beneath our feet.

"What are you doing?" I ask him in a loud whisper.

"Looking for the spare key." He replies. He finds a slat that lifts out of the floor and picks up a silver key. "Ta da!"

"Shh! Your parents." I giggle.

"Whoops." He opens the front door and puts the key back. The door falls closed with a loud bang.

"Shh!" I laugh loudly.

"Come." Edward chuckles too and I follow him up two flights of stairs. We get to the third floor. If we turn left we go to Edward's room, if we turn right it's my room. We're both looking from left to right. "Well, goodnight." Edward chuckles and goes to turn left.

I grab his arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To bed."

"After the build up in the club and the car you're going to bed?" I put my hands on my hips and pout. "Should I be offended, because I thought we were going to do something tonight?"

Edward smiles widely as though a ten ton weight has just been lifted off his shoulders. "So you want to? Do you want to have sex with me, wet girl?"

* * *

**Hello. Updates will be every Friday. Teasers will be given upon request. Review and Edward might grind against you.  
Huge thanks to jmolly, I am still boggled by the lounge debacle.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_Previously:_

_Edward smiles widely as though__a ten ton weight has just been lifted off his shoulders. "So you want to? Do you want to have sex with me, wet girl?" _

Edward:

She looks at me perplexed. "Wet girl?" She asks.

I want to tell her that it's the name I've been calling her in my head because of our meeting, but she continues talking before I have the chance.

"Wet girl," she repeats, "Well, how would you know?" She pokes me in the chest, "You wanted to go to bed." She giggles.

"Well, do I get to find out?" I ask her. Her eyes are hooded.

"Follow me," she orders, and I do. I follow her into her room, where she immediately takes off her top. Her bra is black and lacy. She turns to face me slowly. The alcohol makes her bold. It makes me bold. I cross to her and bring her lips to mine roughly. She moans and grabs at my shirt. It was already unbuttoned from the cab, so she drags it off my arms.

I suck her neck and she arches for more. I pick her up and hold her to me. I move her and toss her gently onto the bed. I lose my dangling shirt and remove my shoes, stumbling slightly.

She laughs. She is perched on her elbows. It makes her boobs look directly at me. I slowly crawl up the bed. I let my nose tickle her stomach and then her ribcage. Her skin is so soft. She falls back onto the bed and her hair spreads out on the white pillows. I trail my tongue between the valley of her breasts and around the cup of her bra. She tastes like vanilla.

She pushes her chest into my face. "Did you know," I breathe over the wet trail on her chest, feeling smug as her breathing hitches, "I really hate bras."

She looks down at me as I slide my arm under her bringing her closer to me momentarily. "Why is that?" She asks. Her voice is husky. Mine is too.

I undo her bra and slide my arm out from under her. I cup both of her breasts in my hands. They fit perfectly. "Because," I say simply, "they hide the best thing about a woman." I pull the cups and she helps slide it off her arms. I throw it across the room and she lays her arms above her head.

"And here I thought you were an ass man."

I smirk at her. I knew she was teasing me in the kitchen last night. I was thrown by her comment about dinner. "Baby, let's just say I'm all man."

"Prove it." She challenges. "Fuck me, Mr Cullen." Her hands move to my jeans and undo the zipper. She tugs them down and over my ass. I spring free when she pulls down my boxers.

I go to remove her unzipped jeans. I remove her heels first, as much as I'd like for them to dig into my ass, because I can't get her pants off with them on. She giggles as she watches me tug at her skinny jeans. They come off completely inside out. I had to stand up to pull them off completely. I leave my pants behind on the ground, but grab a condom before returning to her on the bed.

She's already taken off her underwear. She helps me roll the condom on.

"Ready?" I ask. I hover over her. Her hands find my hair. I run my nose slowly along her jaw, just touching it. I fill her swiftly. She is surprised but I know it is in a good way. She is warm, so warm. She lives up to her name too.

She squeezes around me. I roll my hips and grind into her. My hands are on her hips, pulling her into me harder as I thrust. Her breasts bounce ever so slightly with the motion, but I am mesmerised.

I am not loving and gentle, but she is receptive and loud. I hope my parents are asleep. Her hands pull and tug. Her legs wrap around my torso pulling me in closer than I thought possible.

I start to pound into her faster. I can feel it building in my balls. The build up in the cab didn't help me in prolonging this.

I feel the thin sheen of sweat break between us.

I reach between us and rubbed her clit and suck her nipple simultaneously.

"Oh God!" she cries. I know she is close. I am too.

"Bella!" I cry as I find my release.

She tightens around me and cries, "Edward!" I open my eyes briefly to watch her. She throws her head back, deeper into the pillow. Her eyes are wide open, but I don't think she sees anything.

I roll my hips one last time as she comes down before I collapse on her. We pant together. I separate from her and clean myself up.

"Edward," I hear, "thank you." I fall asleep next to Bella.

...

I wake. My mouth feels dry and has an odd taste. It is the alcohol. I need to piss. I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom. I return to my room, but pause in the doorway. My bed is made.

I turn around as the night crashes back on me. Bella is in herbed. She is still asleep, facing away. She doesn't look like she's moved once,and that pleases me.

_I've already gotten in the groomsman's pants._

I rub my eyes. _Groomswoman._ Otherwise it just sounds wrong.

It's 4 o'clock. Way too early to be awake, but I don't think I can go back to bed. I wouldn't know which one to go back to.

Bella's looks inviting but at the same time it doesn't. We aren't a couple and I was probably just a casual fuck under the influence of alcohol. A lot of alcohol. I need a shower and coffee.

I take care of the first item on my list andthen head down to the kitchen. I don't flip on the light but I do start the coffee maker. I am halfway through my second cup and one of my mother's peanut butter cookies when I hear footsteps.

I am sitting in the dark so I don't see who it is. The light flips on, making mesquint.

"Morning." It's Bella. She's put on pyjama pants and a tank top that's tight against her chest. She's wearing no bra.

I hide my smile in my cup. "Good morning."

She pauses in her way to the coffee maker. "Actually yes, it is," she smiles as she fills her owncup.

I drain my cup and move to the sink. Bella is leaning against the bench sipping her coffee with a small smile.

"It's not awkward, is it?" She asks me.

I slowly tip the water out of my cup and rest it on the side. Awkward? I feel quite comfortable, strangely enough. I don't feel the need to quickly slip out of the room like I would with a usual one night stand.

"Nope," I grin.

She smiles bigger, "I'm glad it's not just me thinking that."

"So you had a good time last night?" I ask her before I think about it. But I need an answer, so I wait.

"Dancing was quite fun," She starts and takes a sip, "the car ride was very interesting," she takes another sip and I hold my breath, "and I slept quite well last night." She sips again and smiles like she stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Bella!" I groan and take a step closer. Her hold on her coffee cups tightens and her smile slips. I am right in front of her. Her eyes are aligning with my chest and I watch her as she watches me breathe. I can see it in the twitch of her lips that she knows that I am asking about the sex.

"What do you want to know, Edward?" She looks up now. "That that was one of the best experiences I've had? That I hope to god that the alcohol dimmed the effects, not enhanced them?" She exhales, "Or that I'd jump at any chance to feel you again?"

"Really?" I can feel her coffee cup against my chest. I smooth my palm around her hip and hold her close for a second.

I pull away suddenly and smirk.

"Edward!" She whines, "You can't do that." She puts her cup down on the counter. Her confident posture changes quickly. "Was it... good? For you?"

I watch as she whispers the words. She's afraid of my answer. It hurts a little as I watch her try to build her wall back up.

I move back to her and wrap my arms around her. I move her up so her lips reach mine and kiss her roughly. She's minty. She must have brushed her teeth.

She breaks the kiss and puts her forehead on my shoulder. "So, yes?" Her voice is rough.

I slowly let her find her feet again but I don't break the contact.

"Bella, if what happened last night could happen every night for the next two weeks, it would make them a hell of a lot less painful."

She snorts, "What are you talking about? Alice isn't going to put you through the horrendous things that she will put me through this week." I roll my eyes, she missed my words.

"Oh!" She suddenly pushes me back and taps her finger against her chin. "What are you suggesting Cullen?"

Suggesting? I don't quite know. I know that I want to have sex with her again. I wasn't lying about that.

"Sex," I tell her, because it is what I'm thinking. "Just sex."

"No relationship," She grins.

"No one has to know," I say and her grin grows.

"Secret?"

"We don't tell a soul."

She thinks about this, "Could we... just have sex?"

I look at her, confused.

"Say we have sex in my bed, can you sleep in yours and I sleep in mine?"

"No sleepovers?"

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She frowns. Two lines pucker between her eyebrows and I laugh at them.

"So you sleep on the left?"

She nods.

"I do too." I run my hands through my hair thinking. "Ok, we need rules."

She looks around the kitchen as if looking for paper and pen. She doesn't find what she is looking for though.

"Ok." She holds out her hand and starts to count off her fingers. "Rule number one: No one finds out about this. Rule number two: No sleepovers."

"Rule number three: No cuddling."

She frowns again, "I don't mind a bit of cuddling."

"Babe, I'm not going to come and run, I'm just saying..."

"Just enough to catch your breath type of thing?"

I nod.

"Um, rule number four: No attachment, feelings ruin everything." Her frown lines are back. She's been burnt in the past.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I move to step forward but she holds her hand up, telling me to stop.

"Yes." Her eyes are wild with excitement.

"Ok, we need a signal."

She laughs loudly, "What? We're just going to be making lunch and you're going to want a side of sex?"

"Yeah, maybe. You might bend over or something." We both laugh and I am reminded of the dishwasher incident. I would've called her out and we would've snuck away.

I notice she taps her chin when she is thinking. "How about this?" I cup my chin loosely and I tap the corner of my mouth, three times.

"Three times?"

"To the third storey." I smile.

She taps the corner of her mouth three times. "To the third storey." She agrees.

...

We make breakfast for everyone, and by 'we', I mean Bella cooks everything, and I get forced to set the breakfast table, because the first egg I cracked got shell everywhere.

My parents are first up and they sit at the table. I never cooked for them as a kid because frankly I can't. Mom looked delighted when Bella handed her a freshly squeezed orange juice.

"What brought this on?" Dad is just in shock. He runs his fingers over the cutlery I've set out. He's still working so he is dressed in his scrubs.

"We got up early, so we decided to make everyone breakfast." I tell them.

"We?" Mom looks at me. She's hiding something. I can see it in her eyes.

"Yes, Edward's early morning shower woke me up." Bella comes out carrying a plate full of bacon she sets it down on the table and seconds later Emmett emerges from his room.

He is only wearing pyjama bottoms. He's rubbing his stomach as he comes to the table. "I knew I smelled food." He sits down and goes to grab a handful of bacon.

"Use a fork, Emmett." Mom says in a bored voice. She has found the morning paper. I don't even know if she looked upat him before correcting him. It's such a bad habit of his.

I return to the kitchen. "Can I trust you with the eggs?" Bella asks, holding a plate of scrambled eggs up.

"One day I'll show you how I use the kitchen." I tap the corner of my mouth... once; her face becomes excited... twice; she takes a deep breath and... I take the plate of eggs and leave the kitchen grinning.

"Ass," She mumbles.

I am already envisioning whipped cream on hers.

Rosalie has joined us at the table and Emmett has gained a shirt. I put the eggs down and Rose takes a huge serving. It's weird seeing her in an over sized t-shirt and old sweats. I assume the shirt is Emmett's.

I sit down at the table and Bella joins us, adding a plate of breakfast sausages to the table. She takes one and puts it between her plump lips. She bites. I picture Bella in one of my shirts, taking a slow bite of sausage. I raise my hand, wanting to tap my lips.

There is a crash to my left and I am brought out of my fantasy. Alice's head is on the plate and her knife is on the floor.

"Hung over, Little A?" I ask her.

"It's like world war three in my skull."

Jasper hides his laugh and chuckles silently. He whispers something in her ear and a small smile graces her lips.

She pats him with her hand and he leaves. He returns with a cup of coffee. He sits next to Bella.

Dad leaves for work and Mom follows stating she has to run some errands. She thanks Bella with a kiss on the cheek and Bella blushes. It's funny, she wasn't shy last night.

And my fantasy comes back to life.

Rosalie asks me a question: "So, did you and Bella get home alright last night?"

I can see she isn't suspicious, just concerned. It's good. The last thing we need is suspicion.

"Yeah, we caught a cab." I grab some food.

"I didn't even know you two left early last night." Alice's forehead is crinkled. She's sitting up now, holding ontoher coffee mug for dearlife.

"What time did you guys leave last night?" I ask Rosalie.

"Actually, not too long after you, and Bella, did." She chews her food for a bit.

I can see Bella out of the corner of my eye. She is looking at me but I won't look at her. We need to play it cool, because Rosalie is calculating. "The guys had another round and Alice and I danced a few more songs."

The little crease between Bella's eyebrows has returned. I hadn't taken into account if we were loud or not last night.

A fork scratches a plate. I looked over to Bella. Her eyes flick to mine briefly and she smiles. I guess she couldn't take it anymore and decided to cause a diversion.

She is glaring at her brother. "What do you think you're doing, Jasper?" His fork is fighting Bella's over the last piece of bacon.

"I had my fork in there first, Bella." Jasper's voice is calm.

Bella rolls her eyes, "You did not."

"Come on, Bella. Be mature." Jasper teases.

She narrows her eyes even more at him and forces his fork off of the plate. She is holding her fork with two hands and now they are having some sort of lightsaber fight with their forks. The bacon is free, so I stand and reach for it.

Bella's fork clatters to her plate as I force the strip into my mouth.

I stand there chewingwhile she gawps at me.

Bella stands and puts her hands on her hips. "Game on, Cullen." She smirks and I swallow. She heads for the stairs, fast.

Rosalie snorts. "I bet you were wondering how they were related."

"Up until that point I was," I admit. Bella and Jasper seem so different, especially for twins.

Jasper picks up his glass of water. "I can't believe you stole her bacon." He laughs.

"You guys left it unguarded."

"Yes, but I was always going to give it to her." He takes a sip and chuckles. "You two share a bathroom, don't you?"

I nod.

"I'd buy a new toothbrush."

I look at him. I think he's serious. I run up the stairs.

Bella is in her room in a half state of undress. Her pyjama bottoms are missing. She turns as she hears my footfalls. "You stole my bacon!" She stalks towards me clad only in her underwear. "You stole my bacon." She pokes me in the chest before she leans up and kisses me roughly.

I am surprised. Her tongue explores my mouth entirely. I let her dominate. She runs her tongue over my teeth savouring everything. She steps back and pants.

"Almost as good as bacon**. **Almost," she winks, and heads into the bathroom.

I think I am forgiven. I run my hand through my hair. I am soconfused.

I hear her turn on the shower. Jasper's words come to mind. I try the door handle. It's locked. I bang on the bathroom door. "Bella!" I thump again. "Bella, can I have my toothbrush?"

The door cracks and her dripping wet hand shoots out. My toothbrush clatters to the ground and the door closes. The locks snap as I pick up the brush.

"It's wet!" I yell as I feel the bristle. I hear her laugh before I hear the shower door close. I cautiously bring it to my nose and sniff. Vanilla? Why would my toothbrush smell like vanilla?

I make my way down stairs and into the family room. Emmett is sitting on the floor plugging wires into the TV. Jasper is flipping through a stack of games.

"Halo?" Jasper asks Emmett and Emmett nods.

I crash onto the couch and stare at my brush.

Jasper sees my toothbrush and my perplexed state and laughs. "You in, Edward?"

We all grab a controller and play in silence, until Emmett breaks it. "So, Edward," he says. He starts shooting at me, but I kill him. He looks at me while he waits to play again. I go off to find Jasper. "Have you seen Bella naked?" I'm startled, and Jasper shoots me in the back. And I hadn't even answered the question yet.

I pretend to be preoccupied in the game. "No man, why are you even asking?"

I see him shrug. "Just wondering, you're sharing a bathroom. I just thought that you might just have accidently taken a shower together."

I pause and look at him. "How does one accidently take a shower together?"

Jasper kills me again.

"Dude?" I ask.

"I've got a good shot, Edward." He doesn't once remove his eyes from the screen.

Bella and I need to be super-careful. I tread lightly with my next question, "Would you care if say … Bella and I accidently took a shower together?"

Jasper's eye twitches and his game falters. Emmett kills him.

"YES!" Emmett booms.

"Bella is a grown woman, she can accidently shower with whoever she likes." His eye twitches again. He quickly tracks down Emmett and kills him. He smiles and his eyes flick to me.

I want to crawl into a hole and hide... from Jasper.

We need a change of pace so I throw the attention on Emmett, "Emmett, what's happening between you and Rosalie?"

He doesn't miss a beat. "Nothing. Why?"

"Are you guys together yet?"

"Edward, you know what we are," We start to fight but I win. "Why are you asking? Thinking of getting your own special friend out of Bella?"

Emmett, my man you are brighter than you look.

"Edward man, if you say anything more I will..." Jasper doesn't finish his threat because his sister cuts him off.

"Great news!" Bella cheers, "Alice gave us the day off." She comes and sits down next to me on the couch and snatches my controller.

"Hey! I was playing," I protest.

She goes after Jasper and they lock each other into a pretty epic battle. "You're pretty good," I comment.

"Edward, she's better than you. Hell, she's better than me." Emmett stops playing and watches the battle between Bella and Jasper. They just keep attacking each other, Bella-surprisingly- getting more kills.

"Edward, a word of warning," Jasper smirks, "Bella knows how to handle a gun."

I begin to assume he just means in the game, but Bella corrects me. "Our father is the Police Chief." She pauses as she kills Jasper. "I've know how to handle a gun since I was sixteen."

Emmett guffaws loudly. "Oh Eddie boy."

I swallow and hide my smirk from Emmett and Jasper.

_Well, she can handle my gun anytime._

_

* * *

_

**Hey everyone, make my day, just leave a review :)  
Thanks to Jess.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_Bella:_

Jasper's toothbrush had ended up in the toilet countless times. I don't remember why I did it, just that he had bugged me and somehow his brush had accidently fallen into the toilet.

I stared at Edward's brush. Somehow it had just ended up in my hand. I don't know how it got out of his toiletries bag. Ok, I lie. I pilfered through his stuff looking for it. Why? Because I am seriously peeved. Immature? Yes. Childish? Yes. Do I care? No.

I had turned on the shower and stripped before getting the brush out.

I glance at the toilet. I don't really want to put it in there. There is a high possibility that I will kiss him in the next 24 hours and I don't want to risk gettingtoilet water in my mouth.

I step into the shower, still holding the toothbrush.

"Bella!" Edward shouts and pounds on the bathroom door.

I pick up my body wash and pour it into my hand. I rub it over my chest and stomach and then lazily brush the bristles across my body.

"Bella, can I have my toothbrush?"

"Dammit Jasper!" I mumble. He must've told Edward. I step out and hastily thrust my arm through the crack in the door. I drop the brush and lock the door again.

"It's wet," Edward huffs. I giggle and hear him stomp away.

Teach him to eat my food.

I wash quickly and make my bed. I can smell Edward on my pillow and hope that no one else suddenlywants to sleep in my room. I think over our agreement.

I can do sex. For eight years I've done relationships and putting your heart on the line. Two weeks of just raw, animalistic, down and dirty sex, it will be done.

I find Alice in the kitchen. She is still holding her coffee mug tightly. She takes a sip and then stands there and smiles.

"Jasper normally only let's me drink decaf," she explains and rolls her eyes. Jasper usually let's Alice have free reign of their lives because he loves her so, and because Alice has him wrapped around her finger. I find it amusing that he controls her coffee intake. I must thank him.

"What's the plan for today?" I ask her.

"Mental preparation," she sighs and takes another sip. I walk over to the coffee pot and pour more into Alice's cup. She's just given us the day off, so she deserves a little more. "Thank you, Bella." She smirks, "I might just marry you if you keep giving me coffee like that."

"Don't plan on it." I grin as I leave the kitchen.

I see the boys in the living room. They're playing Halo. I stand back and watch for a few moments. Edward is good, he takes down Emmett. He is not as good as Jasper, which means he is not as good as me. I don't mean to be cocky, but... _oh who am I kidding, of course I do..._ I'm pretty good at killing.

"Thinking of getting your own special friend out of Bella?" This pulls my headout of my ass. 'Special friend'? Does he know? Is Edward telling people? We had an agreement to not tell. Emmett is looking expectantly at Edward.

Jasper beats Edward to an answer. "Edward man, if you say anything I will..." I cut him off. I don't want the possibility of a threat hanging in the air. It might frighten Edward off, or worse, make him expose us or something stupid like that.

"Great news! Alice gave us the day off." I cheer. I go and sit down between Edward and Jasper. I take Edward's controller too. He protests but I find Jasper and it shuts him up. Nothing can impress a guy more than a girl who is good at video games.

It's like a direct connection to their cock. That, food and boobs.

Jasper's voice breaks me out of my little killing spree. "Bella knows how to handle a gun." I roll my eyes. I see Emmett's frame shake with silent laughter. _Not the type of gun he's talking about Emmett!_

I correct Emmett. "Our father is the Police Chief." Killing Jasper, I turn to look Edward in the eyes. "I've know how to handle a gun since I was sixteen."

He swallows. I smirk. His eyes widen in question. I nod. He swallows again.

"Edward, propose to this girl now." Emmett says seriously.

"Why don't you?" Edward challenges and we look over at him.

I expect him to declare something for Rose but instead he spits out crap about how he loves his single life and while I'm awesome with my gun wielding abilities I would cramp his style.

"So, you Eddie, being the only eligible bachelor in this room, must marry Bella."

I want to comment that about Emmett's eligibility if he is, as he says, a bachelor, but Jasper's frowning stops me.

"Can a girl not chose who she wants to marry anymore? Emmett stop hooking me up." I point at him and he sighs in defeat. I wink at Jasper. I may be older, but he has always protected me like an older brother.

Rose enters the room with Alice. Rose finds the remote and Alice unplugs the game box from the TV. We all groan. Alice squeezes herself in between me and Rose sits on the floor and leans back on Emmett's chair between his legs.

It's squishy and I'm a bit uncomfortable. "Too many people on this couch!" I declare. Everyone ignores me. I shuffle and readjust myself. I place my hand on Edward's thigh, his high thigh.

Edward coughs. I have lifted myself so that my butt is hovering in the air.

"Bella, stop squirming!" Alice complains.

I feel Edward's hands on my hips. The pull me down so I am back in the hole that I was before. He slowly slips his hand around and under me even more. He squeezes my cheek. I look at him in shock but his eyes are focused on the TV. I slowly remove my hand from his thigh and accidently brush my fingers over his zipper.

_Bingo!_

Out of the corner of my eye I see him looking at me. I pretend to be engrossed in the show on the screen. I wouldn't be able to tell anyone what it's about, but I am able to finger my lip, cup my chin and tap. Once... twice...

I feel a vibration against my leg. My phone starts to sing. I pull it out of my pocket. JAKE. "Better take this, sorry." Edward should know that comment is directed at him because I sweep my fingers over the top of his jean covered thigh.

I make my way out the front door. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bells, I'm sorry to be interrupting," I hold back my snort, "but I've just got a question..."

It's just about the books. I tell him to let me worry about those and that he should just worry about keeping the store open and running. I taught Nessie everything I know about the basic of cooking and Jacob knows his way around an espresso machine almost as well as a car engine, so I'm not particularly worried about them running me into bankruptcy.

I'm more worried about them contaminating the store. They're married, it's new and they are still in the honeymoon phase.

I stand on the front porch after hanging up with Jacob. Now, what to do?

I have an idea. I make my way inside and tell everyone that I have to dash to Port Angeles for half an hour or so. They are so distracted that I doubt they'll even hear the sound of my car driving away.

Actually I'm positive they won't hear the sound because I'm not going anywhere. I take a photo of my lips with one finger touching. I hope Edward has his phone on him and I send it.

I wait and eventually Edward comes out.

"How did you get my number?" He's not angry.

"Alice. How did you get away?"

"Just walked away," he holds up the photo I took. "Innovative Swan, especially love that I nowhave a photo of your lips."

My lips were parted slightly, but I cannotsee anything special about them.

Someone inside sneezes. "Run!" I whisper and grab Edward's hand. I tug as I dash down the steps. We run across the Cullens' front lawn and into the forest that surrounds the house.

We are puffing as we hide behind a tree. "So you really want to do this?" Edward asks.

"Do what?" I catch my breath and look at him quizzically.

"Fuck in the forest?" he smirks.

"Why else do you think I called you out here, pretty boy?" I smirk back at him.

Suddenly I am spun around and pressed up against a tree. "Go on Bella," his voice is husky in my ear, "call me pretty boy,"he teases.

"Pretty," I moan as heswivels his hips on mine, "boy." I am proud that my breathing is still under control.

His lips suck along my neck, "Again." He asks and again he grinds against me. My breathing hitches as the seam of my jeans presses against me in a very nice way.

"Pret-"

Edward's lips find mine. His kiss is possessive. His tongue dominates mine. His lips suck my bottom one between his. His teeth nip and nibble like I am a meal.

His big hands caress my waist. He pulls my t-shirt up and I lift my arms. It is quickly gone. I nibble on his earlobe and he pushes himself into me. I groan.

My bra is quickly gone like my shirt and my hands slowly unzip Edward's jeans and find him. I slip my hand into his black boxer briefs and I tease and stroke him. He grows in my hand.

His breath tickles the back of my neck and my skin erupts in goosebumps. Edward tugs at my hard nipple and I groan.

I wrap one leg around Edward and pull him closer. Both hands end up in his hair, tugging him down so he can nip at my other neglected nipple.

We grind and he bites, I pull and he licks. Finally he groans and grasps my hips hard. "Edward," my voice is rough. His hand slips into my underwear and he strokes me with his long finger. He circles my clitoris and I huff. "More."

He removes his hand and wraps his tongue around his finger. With a pop his finger slides out of his mouth. "Condom?" He asks. I shake my head.

He pecks me on the lips and then drops to his knees. He slides down my jeans and completely removes my left leg from the old denim. The same happens with my underwear. My left leg is placed on his broad shoulder.

I feel his stubble and gasp. He gently kisses the inside of my raised thigh before sucking and biting hard.

"Did you just mark me?" I gasp. I am unsure if I'm upset or not. At least no one else will see it there.

He smiles up at me impishly and then takes a leisurely lick up my slit. My fingers find his soft hair and hold him there. His tongue is sneaky, twisting and turning ways I didn't expect but ways that made me tremble and my toes curl. His plump lips wrap around my clit and suck.

"Oh!" I feel my standing leg start to quiver.

Edward circles my entrance with his tongue before inserting one of his long fingers. Curling it he hits that spot, the one that makes my toes curl and my moans unbelievably loud. I pull his hair even harder.

He pumps me slowly, curling his finger, too. His tongue joins the party and laps in the same rhythm as his finger.

"Edward!" I start to tighten around his finger and his speed increases.

My leg quivers again. My fingers pull harder. I can't take it. I squeeze Edward's finger and then come. He continues like he has not just given me a mind blowing orgasm. He removes his finger slowly and licks up my juices. His smooth hand cups one of my butt cheeks as I struggle to stay upright.

My back slips down the bark of the tree slightly, but Edward stops me. He pulls his head back and sucks his finger clean. He lifts my shaky leg off of his shoulder and slides my underwear back up.

"Thanks," I whisper. I sit on the large root of the tree in my underwear with my jeans around one ankle, and Edward sits next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder. "Mad skills, Cullen."

He smirks. "I aim to please."

When my legs stop quivering like jelly I stand and put my pants on. I find my shirt, but not my bra. Edward's laughing at my search. "Where is it?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Come on, Edward," I whine. "This is a white shirt."

He smirks and shakes his head.

"Fine." I start to head out of the forest.

"Wait, I have a problem."

I turn slowly knowing what it is. "So do I," I grin.

"If you help me with mine, I'll help you with yours," Edward suggests. I close the distance between us. I run a finger slowly over his chest.

"How may I help you?" I look up at him through my lashes.

"May I fuck your mouth?" His voice is tight but sounds like he's asking me a perfectly normal, non sexual question. I roll my eyes, but my heart stutters while I trace his chest. I don't let him see. Instead I let him see my teeth bite my lip as I rise onto my tip toes and kiss his strong chiselled jaw.

"You may." I remove my shirt and slide slowly down his chest. I pull down his jeans and briefs so they puddle around his ankles.

I run one finger along his length and kiss the tip. I look up at him and he groans and runs his hand through his hair. I haven't even done anything yet and he's almost coming undone.

I wink and swirl the pre cum on his tip around and down. I look up at him again. "You've no idea what that does to me."

"What?" I ask innocently, once again looking up at him.

"You, looking at me like that."

I look at him again as I take him in my mouth slowly. I wrap my hand around his base and stroke in rhythm with my mouth.

He groans as I suck in my cheeks.

He moans as I swirl my tongue over him, especially as I pass over his tip.

His breathing hitches as I carefully nibble and drag my teeth along his length.

And then he whimpers as I cup his balls and massage him.

I use my tricks to bring him closer and closer. I feel him hardening even more and I know he is close. I look at him through my eyelashes. He grunts and comes. I swallow and release him from my mouth.

"You swallowed." There is a complete look or awe on his face.

I blush, "Should I not have?"

He grabs me and kisses me hard. "You definitely should have." He grins that little grin that tells all that he is basking in the post coital glow and I smirk like a little kid who's just helped her brother paint the carpet.

Edward pulls up his pants. I stand and watch him get dressed. There is always something sensual about how a man dresses himself. He walks past me to a tree behind me with a low hanging branch.

He plucks my bra off it and dangles it from his finger. "Thanks." I snag it from him and dress facing away from himso he can't see my reddening skin.

"Shall we head back?**" **he asks.

I turn and we head out of the forest.

We didn't go deeply enough into the forest to get lost but we had gone deep enough to have to fight our way past the enormous roots of the trees.

Edward seems to have absolutely no difficulty with them, but I somehow manage to stub my toe just as we exit the cover of trees.

"Ow!" I grab Edward's shoulder and he stumbles back slightly. I don't even get to appreciate the firmness of his muscles as I hop from foot to foot in agony. "Ow!"

"What?" He frets as I jump around on one foot.

"Mother trucking tree!" I growl and he laughs at my quasi swear.

"What did the tree ever do to you?" he asks indignantly. I roll my eyes. He takes my raised foot in his hands. The sudden imbalance causes me to stumble and land on the green grass with an "oomf!"

I sit up and observe the damage. "Sorry." Edward muffles. "No blood," he smiles. He releases my foot and holds out his hand so I can get up.

I look a bit closer before I take his hand. My nail polish is chipped but that is the worst of it. No biggie, it's turning purple for Alice's wedding. It must match the sash on my dress and all that.

I take Edward's hand and he yanks me off the ground. I giggle as he staggers backwards and then I fall against his chest. One of his arms is around my waist, while the other is folded between our chests,our clutching hands joined.

He looks at me for just a moment. His green eyes are deep and for just that moment I think that...

Our heads snap as we hear car tyres crunch over the driveway gravel. We drop hands, and our eyes, and take a step back.

I clear my throat awkwardly. The air is suddenly stale.

Edward just smiles his perfectly white grin and the uncomfortable moment is gone.

We wander back up to the house, greeting Carlisle as we both climb the porch steps. Esme is waiting for Carlisle but we mutter a polite hello and leave them to welcome each other.

Nobody else has seemed to notice our disappearances. Edward and I smile at each other, grinning like we have a secret. And we do.

* * *

**Review** and you'll get a mid-week mini chapter

Also, thanks to my awesome beta **jmolly** who sorts through my ramblings.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_Anonymous:_

I could see them. I could see the slight blush on Bella's cheeks and the sly glances that Edward threw to her. I could see them as they moved to clear the table after dinner. She would reach and he would pass, without even looking. He would gather the dishes and she would collect the glasses.

I would be insane to assign some sort of connection to them this early in their relationship.

The relationship that hasn't even been created yet, the one that they don't even know exists.

But there is a connection. I smile to myself as I leave the room.

I have been watching them both since they arrived. They are the only two people currently sleeping under this roof that aren't in a relationship.

Some may call me a meddler or an interferer. I prefer matchmaker, or gifted grouper. I would like to say that I have a sixth sense about this type of thing, but one cannot fake the type of vibe that is being spouted by these two.

I know that they are both sleeping up there, in the third storey of this house. They're alone. Who knows what might blossom? We would all be lucky if it is love, but if friendship is all they achieve in the two weeks before the wedding then that is all I ask. They may just find a companion in the mess.

"So, Edward and Bella?" She asks me. I grin at her**.** I may've found a sidekick for my evil plans.

"Can you see it too?" I ask her. Her sight is better than mine and I just want to make sure that I am not blinded by my desire for them to be happy. She is also very close to half of the possible pair.

She twists her lips. "I do see them."

"What should we do?" I ask her. She is as eager as I am. I clutch her hand and we perform a little jig at the breakfast bar. I am excited I have a partner in crime. She is more experienced than I am.

He enters and we stop our little dance. "What are you two up to?" He is suspicious.

"Nothing," we chime. He doesn't buy it.

"Not interfering, right?" he asks. He can see right through us.

"Nope." Again we speak in unison. He nods slowly and moves to the sink to rinse his cup.

"Alright," He says slowly as he turns off the tap. "But can you both just let Edward and Bella fall for each other on their own?" He knows us too well.

"Of course."

"We wouldn't meddle."

"I'm going to bed." He says slowly and leaves the kitchen. He glances over his shoulder just once before he leaves the room. We listen until we can hear the tell-tale squeak of the third step before we continue talking.

"Do you have any plans?" she asks me eagerly.

"I have ideas**,**" I smile. She gestures impatiently for me to continue. I spill the few plans I have and she adds ideas of her own.

"Should we get reinforcements?" She asks pondering the ideas we've laid on the table. Some will need more power than the two of us share.

She tells me who she thinks will help. Her reasoning for excluding people makes sense. I suggest that some of them can be incorporated without their knowledge.

She smiles and we both head for bed.

...

I see them as Edward gently cradles Bella's foot in his hands. I watch as he slowly places her foot on the ground and then offers her his hand.

Bella takes it and Edward pulls her up off the ground slowly. He embraces her in his arms and they gaze at each other. I don't know what they are doing, or how they got out here, but this is how I found them. Edward caring for Bella, before they trap themselves in what I can only call a lover's gaze.

Their heads snap apart suddenly and even I can feel the unease that the air between them holds.

Edward smiles and I breathe out a breath I didn't realise I had held.

I must go tell her. Things are well. Quite well, indeed.

* * *

Update in two days.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

_Edward:_

Purple, they are purple. All I can say is a man must really love his woman if he is willing to endure emasculating colours on the day he ties himself to her forever. Bella had rolled her eyes when I told her this.

"It's a happy colour," she responds. I just look at the crazy woman next to me who is folding white bits of card in half before handing them to me.

I slide the purple ribbon up and secure it with a small dot of glue. "I once heard that it represented sexual frustration."

Bella snorts and folds another place card. "Yes, your sexual frustration."

Bella holds her hand out to me and I reluctantly take the place card grumbling about my sexual frustration. We're alone in the house. Mom and Dad are at work, Alice and Jasper are organising one of the thousand things they've got to organise, and Rosalie had grabbed Emmett's hand and they left together with a quick goodbye over their shoulders so they were gone too.

Probably off to find new places to fuck in Forks.

I'm jealous of them. Assholes.

Because before I could do my small happy dance and haul Bella over the back of the couch, Alice had come up to me. Her lips twitched, her walk was smooth and blasé and her hands were behind her back.

Before I could even get out a good morning, she had loaded my hands with a small stack of white, rectangular sheets of cardboard and loops of tied purple ribbon. Bella received a copy of the guest list and their table numbers and fabric glue before Jasper and Alice disappeared out the front door and sped down the curvy driveway.

I had looked at Bella in horror, but she had just shrugged and taken it in her stride, setting up the coffee table in the family room. I had found some of Dad's old albums and the rock now blasted through the sound system.

"How many more are there?" I groan. I throw the card I'm holding at the other completed cards. They are all neatly lined up, but as this card hits the perfect rows the others scatter and fall off the silver platter.

"Edward," Bella chastises as she reaches over to fix the fallen.

"I'm just saying, for a small wedding of eighty-six I'm drowning in purple ribbon." Bella rolls her eyes at me.

"Just be glad that it's a wedding of eighty-six and not four hundred." She frowns at her words before picking up another place card and folding it perfectly. She passes the card over without looking but I don't take it.

I am in shock. "Why the fuck would you want a wedding for four hundred people? I don't even know that many people." She laughs humourlessly.

"I don't know." Bella's gaze is fixed firmly on folding the card to perfection. I feel uncomfortable as her mood takes a sombre turn. "I went to a big wedding like that once. The wedding party didn't know me from Jane Doe."

Her hand freezes on the crease of the white card. I don't know if I should be comforting her or not. I am out of practice. The last time I comforted someone I think it was my high school girlfriend. Bella's head snaps up and there is a huge smile on her face.

She throws the card on the table carelessly and stands. "Stand up," she says and I do as she says. "Smell." I do. The air smells like cake, but it has so for the last half an hour. Bella had started cooking cupcakes before we landed the place card job.

I look at Bella and wait for her to give me another instruction. Her smile is huge. I'm confused. "What am I doing?"

"They're done." I raise an eyebrow at her in disbelief. "Wait for it." She holds up three fingers and counts them down. On one the oven timer buzzes.

"Luck," I say. "You probably looked at your watch or something."

She shrugs happily and I follow her into the kitchen where the smell of red velvet cupcakes is the most potent.

She bends over and I check out her ass in her jeans. She laughs. "Stop looking at my butt!" She pulls out the tray. "Perfect, see?"

I slip my hands into the back pockets of her jeans and squeeze cheekily. I smirk as she rolls her eyes. "I do see."

"Ass."

I squeeze again. She picks up a cupcake and hovers it just below my nose. I go to bite but she pulls back quickly. My teeth snap together.

"Uh, uh, uh, no touching." She moves and my hands are wiggled out of her back pockets. She places the cooling rack on the last clean space available on the kitchen bench top.

"You aren't a clean baker, are you?" I drew a smiley face in the flour on the granite.

Bella snorts. "A real baker is not clean, cleaning whilst baking would distract me and therefore the delectable cakes you see before you would resemble something say... you would create." She grins and I feign hurt.

"I can cook." I watch as she methodically sets up ingredients and utensils. She raises her eyebrow at me. "I can cook," I insist again.

"Setting up the coffee machine is not cooking." She picks up the measuring cup and is about to dip it into the bag of flour when I interrupt her.

"I will cook for you, in fact, how about you go finish off the place cards and I'll make the... uh frosting?" Is it frosting or icing? Is there a difference?

She looked at me apprehensively. "Alright. Go ahead, I'll go get you the recipe."

She does this without a recipe? She leaves the kitchen. "You don't use a recipe!" My voice rose at the end as I called after her. Her response was to laugh at me. I could hear her tinkling giggles and manly snorts as she climbed the stairs.

Bella returns quickly with a crinkled piece of yellowing paper. She attaches it to the fridge with a magnet. I read over it while she sets up the saucepan.

"I trust you can use the stove top. The smoke alarms work, right?" she teases.

"This isn't the cream cheese recipe?" I turn and look at her. Her hands are poised on her hips and her jaw is slack. I smirk smugly. I've stumped her.

I fold my arms as she taps her chin. "I'm impressed, Cullen." I grin and perform a small happy dance in my head. She rolls her eyes as if she can see my thoughts. "It isn't. It's my grandmother's, hence the handwritten recipe. Don't ruin it." She points her finger at me playfully, well I hope it's playfully.

"Yes ma'am." I salute her.

"I'll be just in here." She leaves the kitchen and I'm on my own.

Shit.

Maybe I actually should've learnt to cook before I said I woulddo this. I could've asked mom to teach me. Years I've gotten away with grilled cheese and frozen dinner meals. Why am I pushing myself to cook for Bella?

Because I, Edward Cullen, never back down and I can't let Bella know she is right.

I walk over to the recipe on the fridge. I read through it quickly.

First step is to whisk milk, flour and salt in the saucepan. Easy. I use the measuring cup to put the milk in the saucepan and then the flour.

First problem: flour sticks to the cup because of the milk. I scrape out the flour/milk glue off the sides of the cup with my finger, as I want it to be as accurate as possible. I try to put it into the saucepan. I try flinging and shaking but neither work. I end up scraping the large clumps on the side of the pan before I wipe my fingers on my jeans and add a bit more flour, thinking that it will replace what was lost, and a pinch of salt.

Easy.

Second step is to cook and stir over the heat. I stir it once and then wait for it to heat up. It starts to bubble and eventually smell a little. I reduce the heat, like the recipe says and stir it once more. It's a little crunchy on the bottom. I wonder if it's meant to be like that.

"Edward, what's that smell?" Bella calls from the living room.

"Er, nothing!" I lie. Is it not meant to smell? I don't think it's an entirely bad odour.

"Do you need help?"

"No?" I'm not entirely sure. I pull the saucepan off the heat and inspect my work. The crustiness on the bottom is the burnt milk and flour mix. Which I'm positive is not supposed to be there.

I pop it in the fridge; I think the top layer is salvageable.

I stand there and scratch my head and think about my next move. It will probably take time to cool. The recipe doesn't have a time limit and I don't think there is such thing as something being 'too cool'. It's not like it can freeze in the fridge, right?

I go back to Bella, who has created more place cardsthan I thought possible for one person. She sees the shock on my face and smirks confidently.

"There's only a couple more and then all we've got to do is double check no one is missing and everyone is seated at the correct tables." Bella tells me in a bored tone making me think that she's a little peeved that Alice has enslaved her with such a tedious task.

I joke, "God forbid that Aunt Gladys is seated next to Uncle Mervin."

She snorts. "That's almost as unfortunate as their names."

I place my hand on her shoulder and tell her seriously, "Gladys and Mervin would take offense to that."

She slips the last of the bows on the folded place cards. "I've folded eighty-six cards and not once have I seen a Gladys or a Mervin."

I shake my head sadly feigning disappointment. "They're not going to be happy that they weren't invited to the wedding." Bella pushes my shoulder lightly and giggles.

"Ass." Before I can make a crude comment she continues talking loudly so I cannot insert my vulgar thoughts. "Here," she thrusts the list at me, "you take the list and I'll read out the names and their table number, you check them off. Ok?" I nod and take the list.

We work diligently, Bella calling out the names and me marking them off Alice's list. Alice is one little control freak when it comes to this planning stuff. Not only does she have the guests' names and table numbers but she has their relationship to either herself or Jasper, and some she has outlined specifically why they are seated where they are.

For this specific reason I am running away to elope in Vegas if I am to ever be chained to a woman.

I scan the list multiple times. I see my family, Alice's friends and Jasper and Bella's relatives. I see Bella's father. I know he's the chief of police here in Forks and I shudder slightly at the thought of him finding out about his daughter**'s** and my unconventional friendship. I look over the Swans' small family. There are no aunts or uncles and there is only one grandmother mentioned. Then it hits me, why I have been scrutinising the relatives and guests for the Swan side. No mother is mentioned.

I glance at Bella as she is still calling out names and table numbers to me as she straightens the slight crookedness of the place cards on the silver tray.

I want to know why. Is that weird? Does it push the boundaries of this situation we've got here? I open my mouth to ask but close it again before the words come out. She doesn't notice. I'm allowed to ask questions and it's perfectly human to want to know more about a person. So then, why does this feel so wrong, so weird? Friends know each others' pasts, but are we even friends yet?

She mentions her father's name and I ask before I can stop myself. "What about your mother?" She freezes. Her hand is hovering over a place card that is perfectly straight. She places her small fingertips on the ivory card and pushes and prods it so it is not straight. She fixes it, moving and shunting it so many times that I can't even tell anymore what's straight.

What if her mother is dead?

I should've been more considerate. I know nothing about her past or her family. I shouldn't have just blurted the question out like that. I had seen it early yesterday morning that she had been hurt before. I could see it in her eyes, which now she diverted in every direction except me.

I open my mouth to tell her it doesn't matter but she beats me to the chase. She removes her hands from the card and pulls them up to her mouth, chewing on her thumbnail.

"She was invited. She didn't want to come." She clears her throat uncertainly and her eyes flick up to mine briefly. I see her swallow. "Uh, ok, table three..." She continues with the task but the boredom that filled her voice earlier was gone and replaced by something else. Disappointment? What type of mother would turn down her son's wedding?

I slide closer to her on the couch and wrap my arm around her. She flinches slightly before leaning in. I take the list, put it on the table and hug her hard. "I'm sorry." I don't know what one is supposed to say in this situation but it seems to do the trick. Her eyes water up and she wipes her wet lashes on the back of her hand.

"It's ok. It's probably best they're not here." She makes a bad attempt at a smile. I frown at the small, weeping woman in my arms. I don't dare ask who _they _are for fear. I lean down slowly and brush my lips against hers. I kiss her, barely touching her. It's chaste and soft. It is one of the slowest and most careful kisses I've ever had with Bella, but it is also one of the most powerful. Neither of us is pushing forward or trying to dominate. It's so sweet my teeth hurt.

My phone vibrates between us. Bella pulls back and a small smile tugs at her lips. I grin at her and slide my phone out of my pocket.

"Who is it?" Bella asks clearing her throat in the process. Her smile is still etched on her plump lips.

"Alice." I read the text and laugh. "She asked how things are going with you and then inserted a winky face."

She giggles. "I'm sure that winky face holds a lot of sexual undercurrent." I tap my phone on my chin while I think about my response. "Do you think they're on to us?" Bella asks.

"Alice, maybe, but then again Alice is probably just trying to play matchmaker."

Bella sits up straight suddenly. She's on her knees, bouncing on the couch slightly. "How about we throw them off the track ever so slightly?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe we should start being a little less civil towards each other?"

"What like fight?"

She nods.

"I don't like it."

"Well, you don't have to physically fight me, maybe just tease me or whine about me. As soon as Esme walks in that door I'm going to complain that you are the worst person to do a creative project with." Her eyes gleam with the chance to abuse me.

"Maybe we could throw them off the track even more?"

Her eyes narrow. I know she's not going to like my suggestion.

"I could hint towards having feelings for Rosalie."

"No!" She screams. I just laugh. She groans. "Ok, do it. Come onto Rose. I don't mind. I don't care. Actually, I'll help you, but I won't like it."

I'm a little shocked at her sudden jealousy. We never defined ourselves as exclusive. Nor had one of us made the assumption that we were to also be interested in seeing others. We are stuck in some sort of limbo.

"I'll text Alice," I say.

Bella folds her arms across her chest. "What did you say?"

"I told her that things were fine with you and asked if she knew when Rosalie would be home. I also left a winky face."

Bella nods stiffly.

"Bella, are you ok?" Her attitude changes quickly.

No longer stiff and pissed off looking she starts to talk at a speed which could rival Alice's. "I just had the craziest thought; I could hook you up with Rose!"

I blanch. I have never been a duel-girl type of guy. She continues, "No nothing like that," she corrects waving her hand through the air as if to dispel my sour thoughts, "but maybe during the bachelorette party you could come on to Rose. She'll never accept because of Emmett, but it could throw them off the trail."

"This doesn't mean you're going to come on to Emmett, does it?"

"Oh, no, no, no, just you and Rose. It's much more believable."

"You make me sound like a man-whore!"

She tilts her head to the side and places her finger on her chin as she analyses me.

"Are you?" She's questioning me and it makes me feel slightly better that she's not being presumptuous. I don't know how to answer. My history with women probably isn't the clean slate like Bella's is with men.

"Um, I don't know." I tell her honestly. She is still analysing me. "I'm going to go see if I can finish that icing." I leave the couch quickly before I have to look into my past anymore than I have to.

I am in the fridge looking at the mixture with should have been thickened but still was thin. It had been a while since I'd put it in there, it should've thickened up.

"Edward!" Bella calls, "do you think this means we won't get to have as much sex? Now that we're being all sly and shit?"

"Nah. We'll just have to take advantage of the alone time we have. Saturday night we'll fuck in the limo, ok?"

She giggles. "Oh, Mr Cullen, you're so suave." I hear her changing disk in the sound system. One starts but she quickly changes it to the next one. "This has always been one of my favourite AC/DC songs," she yells.

Guitars and drums rip open the song before the rough vocals start. I recognise song as _Cover You In Oil_.

Bella's an AC/DC fan? Let alone _this_ is one of her favourite songs? Why?

She enters the kitchen. Her hips are swaying with the beat. Her hands are positioned like she is playing an air guitar. She bobs her head and her hair flicks around her face.

She approaches me slowly while she 'rocks out'.

"This is one of your favourite songs?"

She blushes slightly but nods. "It's just that this song has always made me feel... I've always... I could just imagine what it would be like to _fuck_ to this song." She leans up and her hot little breath washes over my ear. She swirls her pointer finger down my chest and around one of my nipples. It grows firm and she tweaks it a little.

"We may just have to test out your theory." My voice is husky in her ear as the thought of claiming her on the kitchen countertop rushes over my mind. I grip her hips and grind into her. I grow hard. Her hands duck under my shirt and moves up. My shirt is gone.

Bella reaches back and dips her finger in the mixing bowl that sits on the kitchen bench. She draws her chocolate covered finger to her lips and her tongue juts out and licks slowly. My breathing hitches and I grind into her. She runs the around my nipple and down my chest. She finishes just below the waistband of my jeans. The chocolate had started to harden in the bowl, but it does the trick on my overheated body.

Bella's tongue laps up the chocolate which is around my nipple. She pants spreading her warmth over my chest. Her teeth tug and pinch my nipple and I groan and grind into her. Her backside is pressed against the bench top. She pushes back, giving amazing friction. She moves to the line of chocolate. Her tongue licks and swirls down my chest and over my stomach. She nips and sucks.

Bella slides down my body. She licks up the last bit of chocolate on the line of hair that trails down and into my pants while she undoes my jeans. I'm very hard now, so as she pulls down my boxers with my jeans, I spring free. It doesn't faze her when I poke her in the cheek. She just lightly kisses my tip.

She gets up off the ground, taking my nipple in her mouth one last time she pulls away. I whimper as her tight body is removed from mine. She goes to the fridge and returns with a can of whipped cream.

She smirks. Her cheeks are tinged with red, but she is confident and sexy as hell as she slowly and sensually slides down my body again. She turns the can upside down and squeezes cream into her hand. She takes me in her warm, wet mouth pushing me in deep before releasing me with a pop. She then spreads her whipped cream along my length. It's a little cold but with Bella's hands on me I am too far gone to care. I am coated in cream and she looks up at me innocently through her lashes. My hand finds the back of her head.

Her tongue licks my tip first; very slowly my tip is dragged from deep on her tongue to the tip. She then sucks the cream off the head of my cock. There is cream on her lips. She looks up at me, again through her lashes, as her tongue darts out and catches dripping cream. She drops her warm mouth back to me and takes a long swipe from my base to my head. I groan, wanting my whole cock to be encased within her wet mouth. I want to push her head down on me but I restrain myself.

Her mouth opens likes a 'O' and slowly starts move down my length. Cream builds up on her red lips and I want to suck it off. I grunt and go to thrust into her mouth but her hands on my hips stop me. Her mouth has halted, too.

I hear a door open and Bella takes me out of her mouth.

Licking her lips she freezes and looks up at me in horror as we both hear it.

"Hello! Anybody home?"

* * *

Hello! So, who do you think it is? Tell me in a **Review **please?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Bella:_

I am on my knees kneeling down in front of Edward. His cock is halfway in my mouth and my lips are coated in melting cream. Edward's fingers are tangled in my hair and he is restraining himself from thrusting into my mouth completely.

I hear the telltale sound of keys being inserted into a lock and the click as they turn. My hands fly to Edward's naked hips to hold him still. My ears strain over the loud words of AC/DC. A door opens and I hear the sound of high heels click across the hardwood floors. Edward is looking down at me with a face that tells me he can't work out why I've stopped and removed him from my mouth.

"Hello, anybody home?"

Shit!

The voice belongs to Esme. Edward's mother is in the house, looking for us while I blow her son, who is also covered in whipped cream. Edward looks down at me in horror and I lick the cream off my lips. I look at his peen, still half covered in cream, but now at half mast.

I suppose hearing your mother's voice would deflate anyone.

We can both hear Esme moving around the living room. I think she's found the place cards. I hear her bags drop to the ground and her keys set on the wooden coffee table.

"Edward!" she calls, "Bella!" Her clicking heels move and the music is turned off. "Kids!"

Edward is running his hand through his hair and I am frozen. This does not look good. We just decided to cool our relationship and I am going to get caught blowing him by his mother.

Double shit with a cherry on top!

Cherry, hmm...

Now's not the time.

But next time...

Without giving it another thought I scamper out the back door of the kitchen on my hands and knees, trying to keep a low profile. I abandon Edward and never once look back. I pass through the laundry room and find myself at the downstairs bathroom. I enter quietly and lock the door behind me.

I catch my breath and look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks are flushed and my hair isn't as smooth as it was before Edward started scrunching it in his man hands. I try to flatten it but just pull out an elastic band and tie it into a huge knot on top of my head.

I flush the toilet for extra measure and then rinse my face. It's a little too flushed for my liking. The mixture of almost post-coital/adrenaline rush from performing sexual acts in a family kitchen has coated my cheeks in pink and made my eyes shine. I turn off the tap and take a deep breath. It's time to start the performance of my life.

I exit the bathroom loudly and make my way through to the living room. I catch Esme's heels as she turns the corner into the kitchen.

"Edward?" Her voice is surprised. I follow her and stop short. Edward obviously hasn't moved much since I made my get away. His shirt is still on the floor, but there are no traces of chocolate on his chest, most likely because of my mad tongue skills. I can't see, because of the bench height, but I am unsure if he has had the initiative to do up his pants.

"Son, where is your shirt?" Esme is confused.

"On the floor." He answers smoothly and calmly and even points to his t-shirt on the ground.

"Ok." Esme bends and picks it up. She hands it to him and he slips it over his head. She still doesn't know that I'm behind her. "Why was it on the floor?" she asks.

"Well, I was thinking of finishing the cupcakes Bella started making." He looks me in the eyes. Esme turns and I mask my face with a scowl.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask in an even tone. I don't want to start off too harsh. With an exasperated sigh I turn to Esme and I smile sadly. "I go to the bathroom for one second and rock music is blasting out of the stereo and he's attempting to ruin my cupcakes."

I move around to the side of the bench that Edward is standing behind and quickly look down. Everything is in place. Pants are up and zipper is, too. Unconsciously, I place a hand over my rapidly beating heart in relief because he still isn't standing there with a cream covered cock. I see Esme watching us so I lean into my cupcakes and say, "he hasn't ruined them." I remove my hand from my chest.

"Hey! I resent that."

I don't know if Edward has caught onto my game yet or not.

Esme breaks free from the confusion and laughs. "Edward used to love to make me breakfast on Mother's Day. Every Mother's Day I would receive a stack of pancakes. The first two years I let it go because he was young, but when there was no sign of improvement I would make pancakes the night before and have Carlisle reheat them and switch them in the morning."

I break into laughter, mixed with snorting while Edward stood aghast in the kitchen. "You never told me that." My laughter gets worse when Esme places her hand over her son's and pats it sympathetically.

"Why do you think your father asked you every year to go and pick flowers out of the garden?"

Edward folds his arms, I almost expect him to stomp his foot and run away. He looks at me. "Dad always told me that she liked the wildflowers that grew by the road. He made me walk up our long-ass driveway and pick the weeds by the side of the road." Ignoring his mother's admonishment for his language he turns to her and says, "A garden full of roses and gardenias and you wanted wildflowers?"

"I'm really sorry, Edward." She is biting her lip to refrain from laughing.

"Screw you all. You," he points at me, "finish the place cards yourself."

"Edward," calls Esme. It's weak and we both know that he is holding no hard feelings. Esme shrugs. "He'll get over it and then he'll apologise."

"Have you seen the place cards?" I ask, pretending that I had not heard her heels click across the floor.

"Briefly." She follows me into the living room and we take a seat on the couch.

She inspects them and smiles, "Alice is going to love these." I blush. "How was Edward with helping?"

I sigh and hang my head a little. I reconsider my next words and consider not even saying them. Truthfully, Edward helping with the place cards was easy. We worked well together. His complaints mainly consisted of the colour and how eighty-six is considered a small wedding.

And then this afternoon, he comforted me. He didn't ask questions, which made me want to cry even more. He didn't press me into telling him that the relationship with my mother was a bad one or ask if she left or why. He just held me and then kissed me so softly it made my toes curl.

I blush slightly but remember that my head is hanging so she won't notice. "Edward was... alright," I answer.

"Oh."

I feel guilty. His mother is going to think that she has raised a bad son. I stumble to correct myself.

"It's just... like cooking; Edward hasn't a creative bone in his body." Esme's eyes flicker to a wall where a beautiful photograph of a yellow and purple field is hanging. I blush again. Edward's a photographer. "Sorry," I correct myself, "I mean, fiddly things, like measuring or say, sliding purple ribbons up a white piece of cardboard," I hold up a spare ribbon, "he just gets frustrated easily."

Esme smiles softly and I want to know what she is thinking. She's not saying anything. I fiddle with the ribbon in my hand.

"He didn't complain... much, but he just frustrates me." This is true. The frustration might be sexual, but Esme need not know that.

"Don't worry about it. All men frustrate women." She taps my knee and winks. "It's something you will have to live with."

I am worried about Esme. I don't get the feeling that she just means the current living arrangement. I wouldn't put it past her to be trying to hook us up. If that is true, and she is trying, then Edward and I have a whole other game we need to start playing.

She helps me finalise the place cards. She doesn't make any more strange comments about Edward or me or anything I might have to 'live' with in the near or far future.

I don't see Edward for the rest of the day. Dinner is a 'fend for yourself' situation and he is in bed by the time I crawl upstairs. I slip into bed and fall asleep feeling a little more lonely than I had this morning.

...

I stumble out of bed the next morning and make my way to the bathroom. Spots are obscuring my vision as I wait for my head rush to fade and I don't even try to stifle the enormous yawn that escapes my mouth as I turn the door handle. I rub my eyes, yawn and wonder why the shower is running.

Removing my hand from my eyes I cover my mouth. "Shit!" I stumble over my words, "Edward, I am so, so sorry." I don't move to back out of the room though. Instead I take in his naked, wet form through the shower glass. Even though I've seen him naked this image before me takes me back to the very first time.

His long fingers run through his wet, unruly hair and the water trickles down over his broad shoulders, down his strong back and over his perfectly sculptured ass. Then he turns and I ogle his front. His hand clears the fog and water from the glass and he looks at me in bewilderment. His lips move and I just want to bite them as I run my eyes over his washboard abdominal muscles, that trail of hair and those V shaped muscles that my...

"BELLA!" I look up from my happy place to see Edward smirking.

I flush red. "Sorry."

He just rolls his eyes and says, "Get in here."

I don't need to be told twice. I shed my clothes and practically leap into the shower. I am nestled in his warm embrace as the hot water falls rhythmically down my back. His arms are wrapped around me holding my body close to him. I couldn't escape if I wanted too. I lay my cheek against his chest tentatively. I am unsure at first. This seems too intimate, but he doesn't stiffen so I think I am in the all clear.

I don't know how long we stand there. It is too long, yet not long enough. The water remains hot.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" Edward asks.

It is too intimate. We shouldn't do this. I nod. "Sure."

He reaches behind me and grabs my shampoo. He pours a small circle in his hand and then lathers up my locks. This is too intimate. His fingers carefully massage my scalp and then wash out the shampoo.

"Were you mad at me?" I ask. The words slip from my mouth and I am unsure why. His fingers don't hesitate in their treatment.

"No, I am sorry if you felt that way," he murmurs.

"I don't know why I asked," I mumble. His green eyes lock mine and I realise this is the first time he has looked me in the eyes and held mine since I woke up.

"You asked because the last time you saw me I was storming out of the room." His tone doesn't inflict anger or even passion, to him it was just a statement, but to me this feels again too intimate. _Feelings ruin everything._

"I'm sorry," I turn and grab my shower poof and pour my shower gel on it. I start to wash my arms and torso.

Edward turns me and my eyes lock with his again. I feel like I am looking into Edward. "Don't apologise, you can't help what you..." he stops suddenly and I know he was going to use the word _feel_. The word is too intimate. He continues, "I know you were playing the game, Bella." I let the water run the soap away.

He takes my shower poof and runs the soap over his arms and body. He pauses and swiftly brings it up to his nose. He sniffs and I know I am staring at him, questioning him.

"Vanilla... my toothbrush, it smelt like vanilla." I giggle and step out of the shower leaving a confused man behind. I wrap a towel around me and begin to brush my teeth.

I can hear Edward finishing up quickly before he turns the shower off. He steps out, wet and dripping, and looks around. I turn and spit into the sink so I can hide my smile.

"You stole my towel," he accuses. I rinse the toothpaste out of my mouth with water and turn back around. He's just standing there with his hands on his hips, naked and still dripping wet.

"What are you doing?" My voice quivers slightly as he takes a step towards me and heat floods me.

"I want my towel."

"Go get your own towel," I suggest but he continues stalking towards me.

I duck past him and open the door to the linen cupboard. I pull the string and turn the light on. Edward follows me.

"I seem to remember the last time we were in here you were the wet one." He smirks at me and I return it with one of my own.

"Who's to say that I'm not now?" I ask and drop my towel and leisurely run one finger slowly down my chest, over my erect nipple, down my stomach and over my pubic bone. Edward is right in front of me by now. I dip one finger between my legs, circle my clitoris and the stroke my slit. I extract my finger and hold it up to Edward's face.

He grabs my wrist and sucks my finger, biting the pad, then kisses me hard on the mouth. It's nothing like the kiss we had yesterday. It's rough and hard and brings me deeper and closer to Edward. It fuels my arousal and Edward's.

He turns me and my back is pressed up against wooden shelf slats and fluffy towels.

"Oh wet girl," he whispers. His head ducks down to my chest and I writher and his tongue swirls. His left hand leaves my body and searches the towels to my right. He pulls some out and digs his hand under others. He finds what he is looking for because I feel his lips turn up into a smile on my neck.

In his hand is a condom.

"What... ah, why?" His hand has ducked down my body and his finger is rubbing my clit. He kisses me roughly before ripping the foil packet open with his teeth.

He rolls it on himself, pumping twice, as he continues his ministrations on my clit. I am getting closer. "Uh... no!" he pulls his fingers away and places his hands on my hips.

"I've wanted to fuck you in here since I first felt your hot, wet, tight body lying across mine," he whispers roughly in my ear.

"Oh, God! Edward!"

"You ready?" I nod and his hands pick me up before he impales me on his hard self. My legs automatically wrap around him, my heels digging into his buttocks, pulling him deeper with each thrust.

"Yes!" I hiss and place my hands on his shoulders for leverage. It's rough. I pull him closer to me and he pushes harder and deeper into me. He's pressing me into the wooden shelf behind me with such strength that it creates pain, but a pain that is too good to be real. I want more, I need more, so I let it overtake me.

I bury my head in his neck as he plunges in and out of me. He smells like me, like vanilla, but much more masculine too. I want to taste him. I lick up his neck and around the shell of his ear and then I suck on his earlobe. "Ugh... Bella," he grunts.

I pull his hair and he kisses me sloppily. Our teeth gnash and I bite his lower lips hard. He pulls his head back slowly and my teeth drag along his bottom lip tightly, almost, but not, breaking the skin. He ducks his head and marks my right breast just above my areola. He bites my nipple and he moves harder and faster.

The wood behind me is digging in so deep I am sure that there will be a bruise but I don't care. I am close. I urge him harder and faster and deeper.

"Yes! More." He gives me what I want. He is close, he is there but he is holding off because he knows I am almost there, too. I touch myself. I rub my clit and then touch where we are joined. He can't take that and he impossibly grows before exploding. He is what I need and I come undone around him.

He rests his sweaty forehead on my sweaty shoulder and breathes deeply.

"Thanks." I let my shaky legs find the floor.

"Anytime." He grins.

"Come again." I smile back before I find my towel and wobble back to my room to rest my quivering muscles to get dressed for the day.

I eventually get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and throw my wet hair into a messy bun. I make my way down the stairs and enter the kitchen. Edward's back is to me.

"It was horrible, Alice. She is almost as controlling as you." I know he is talking about me, but I don't let it get to me. I can't let my feelings get in the way. I can't let this situation get too intimate.

I roll my eyes and glare at his back. "Well, if someone would've done it correctly the first time then we wouldn't have had a problem."

"Anyway..." Alice says with a huge sigh and I have the feeling he has been bugging her since he came downstairs this morning.

Alice looks up at me with an apologetic smile. "I see you're both dressed and ready."

"Hard to believe, right?" Edward sneers, "We're lucky there was hot water left after your long shower." He eyes me down.

I glare back at him. "Right, Mr 'Exfoliate and Moisturise', all I wanted was to brush my teeth, but I had to wait for you to finish your girly rituals."

"They're not girly." He turns his back on me and I head for the coffee pot. "Alice, if you give me another assignment with that girl I may not be in your wedding."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Oh come on, you're just having a bad day, and besides you're both, like, the first assistants of this wedding, so deal with each other."

"I can't believe you would miss Alice's wedding just because your pansy ass can't deal with a _girl_," I tell him and he stalks up next to me and grabs the coffee pot roughly.

"I wouldn't be at the wedding, because I'd be in jail, for, like, assault or something." He's losing it. His facade is crumbling. This is hurting him.

I take a step back because he is too close. His scent is confusing my senses. I bump into the pantry doorhandle.

"Ouch," I whisper and I know I bumped the part of my back which was backed up against the linen shelves. Edward doesn't know this. His eyes widen in fear and his mouth opens. I stare at him as I watch him flounder, torn between concern and what he should do next.

"I'm ok," I mouth. Edward covers me completely.

He nods slightly and reaches into the open half of the pantry and grabs a box of cereal. He glances at me, worried, before turning it into a glare and stalking back to fill a bowl in front of Alice.

Alice is looking at a magazine intently, so Edward winks at me and I smile slightly. I fill a bowl and then reach for the milk, but Edward snatches it and I sigh loudly.

Alice sighs again. "Alright lovers, just have your cereal and coffee and then quit it. It's old."

_Lovers?_ Edward looks at me in shock and I glare at him telling him to stop his worrying. I'm sure it's just a phrase. I'm not entirely sure though.

This is getting dangerous.

* * *

Do you think they're sprung? **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

_Edward:_

I look at her. I take in her long hair and her figure. I can't deny that she has a good body. She's dressed up and is accentuating her curves and long legs with a pair of fuck me heels and an extremely short dress. Her breasts are squished and pushed up in the tight red dress; a cleavage that a man would drool over. I bite back a shudder and wink at her when she catches me checking her out. I add a smouldering gaze and a sexy smirk before her eyes narrow at me and she looks away.

I release my breath slowly. I want to slink into Bella's arms and have her hold me, but I know I can't do such a thing. Bella's hand covers her face as she tries to contain her smile and giggles. I narrow my eyes at her, trying to tell her to _stop,_ because her giggles are going straight to my dick.

She nods, and breathes slowly, and just like that her giggles are gone. I cross my arms and wait for Alice and Jasper to come downstairs. It's their bachelor and bachelorette night tonight. Bella and I had spent yesterday hammering out the details so this night would be classy for Alice and Jasper.

We had driven down to Seattle during the day and I had booked a hotel for the six of us. Bella made arrangements for dinner and the boys' celebrations while I had paid for a stretch limo and the girls' activities. I'd arranged for the women to go to a club, the part which I would be involved in and then they would be going to a male strip club.

It made me feel a little awkward to know that Little Alice would be gawking at slippery, naked men, but then I realised that I would not have to be there for that part and Bella was practically bouncing in her seat when I'd asked her if she thought Alice would want that.

"Yes!" she squealed, "take her there, pretty please."

I had also learnt that Bella was a master of the puppy dog eyes.

Tonight is the only event for which Alice had completely released the reins. Her only restriction was that Jasper not be taken to a brothel. Bella said that she didn't want to think about her brother in that sort of environment.

The six of us are to dine in the restaurant that the hotel had, and then the woman and I would stretch limo it to a club, while the men would make their own way to wherever they were going. The friends of each party are to meet in the first location. I will then spend two hours with the ladies before taking the limo to the bachelor party with the guys, and send Bella back to the ladies.

Bella promised me a little nookie in the limo before she returns too.

I had asked how the men were to get back to the hotel tonight, but Bella told me not to worry about that as she has 'plans' and they will 'see when it happens'.

Everything is going off without a hitch. Even the plans Bella and I made for me to hit on Rosalie.

Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and I are waiting in the lobby. We've five minutes until our reservation and are waiting on Jasper and Alice.

Rose glances at her watch and huffs. "What could they possibly be doing?"

Emmett and Bella hold in their laughter at 'what they could possibly be doing' and I cringe. I see Rosalie roll her eyes at the children and then tentatively, yet regretfully, she sits down next to me in the only available seat. She had complained for five minutes about not sitting down because she didn't want to ruin her outfit. How sitting does that I'll never know.

Emmett is watching Rosalie, while Bella is watching me, because she knows this is a perfect moment to continue with the plan.

Rosalie shoots Emmett a small smile and a weird glance towards me. I'm watching Emmett. I know that there is something between him and Rosalie. I don't know how safe it is for me to hit on her in front of him. I look to Bella and I can see her urging me on with her eyes.

Emmett pulls out his phone and starts fiddling with it. I know that all silent communication between his 'girlfriend that's not his girlfriend' has ended. I lean back on the couch and pretend to be relaxed. Rosalie is brushing invisible lint off her red dress, while Bella is watching us intently but trying to be discreet about it.

I can't handle the pressure from Bella and the awkward feeling I'm getting from Rosalie any longer so I make _the move_.

I pretend to yawn and stretch both my arms up in the air above my head. As I finish my stretch my right arm comes to rest on the back of the couch right behind Rosalie's shoulders. I see her stiffen and slowly turn her head to look at me. I wink at her and say, "Hi."

She narrows her eyes at me yet again and begins to say, "Edward, what do-," but she is cut off by Alice's loud entrance.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Alice gushes. We all quickly jump up and wave off the apology. I know we still have plenty of time to be seated before our booking time even arrives.

We head to the restaurant. Rosalie quickly moves to lead and Emmett follows. Alice and Jasper keep pace with them while I hang back and wait for Bella, who had started to tighten her shoe when Alice arrived.

She stops fiddling and looks up at me. "_The move_, Edward?" she whispers with a giggle.

"It was all I could think of, ok?" I tell her, "I've never hit on a girl that I wasn't interested in before and especially not one that I know isn't interested in me," I smirk at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, because every girl that you hit on is interested in you." She holds her hand out and I pull her up off the couch. I wink at her and she pushes my shoulder in disgust.

"Of course they are," she scoffs and we rush to catch up to the gang for dinner.

Dinner is fun and light. I sit between Bella and Rosalie. I sneak 'accidental' arm, and knee, brushes and play footsies with Bella, while I intentionally graze my knuckles along Rosalie's forearm as she reaches for the bread, and the salt, and her knife.

I must admit I started to sweat as I heard her breathe out through her nose heavily when I knocked her knife out of her path. She gripped it so tightly I thought she was going to plunge it into me.

We finish dinner and I think all of us are a little bit tipsy. Rosalie is extremely frustrated with me and Alice has started to notice. Alice and Jasper say goodbye to each other and I have to look away.

Ew.

I notice that Rosalie and Emmett hug before she gets into the limo. I look over at Bella and wish I could at least tell her how hot she looks tonight. She is wearing a tight strapless dress. It is white, but the top half is covered with black lace while the bottom half falls in layers. Her chest is pushed up in a tantalising way and the dress falls just above her knees, making her legs look miles long. I smirk at her and I cannot wait until I meet her in the cab tonight.

I get into the limo with the girls and Bella gets into Emmett's Jeep with the guys. Emmett has not started drinking yet. Alice is positively giddy because she is riding in the limo. She's drinking champagne like it's water. I have a glass of the expensive bubbly too. Rosalie is fiddling with the sunroof. I can see that she's contemplating sticking her head out like you see in movies. The roof is open but she is still in her seat.

I tug her hand awkwardly but she gets the hint and sticks her head out of the roof. I squish myself up there too and I watch as her face quickly changes from ecstasy to annoyance as I squeeze in next to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Cullen?" she yells.

I feel tugging on my pant leg. I wink at her and duck out of the roof. Alice climbs up and she and Rosalie stay up there until we are at the club. We exit the limo and there is a group of women who squeal as Alice climbs out. I feel kind of uncomfortable being the only man amongst a bunch of women.

I recognise only one and with a smile I move to reconnect with her. "Tanya?" I ask. She turns quickly, her straight, strawberry blonde hair flips around.

"Edward!" She launches herself into my arms. "How are you?" she asks into my ear.

"I'm well, how are you?" I pull back so I can look at her.

"Great! Excited for the wedding. Kate couldn't make it," she adds when she notices my wandering eyes. "She'll be there for the wedding, though."

I nod and let her be taken by Alice.

"I'm going to go get everyone drinks," I say to Alice. She hands me a list and I kiss Tanya on the cheek. She winks at me like usual and I slip away to the bar.

I ask a waiter to get together the round of ordered drinks. He helps me carry them back and we hardly place them upon the table before they are snatched up. The females are all talking and giggling, gossiping like schoolgirls. The waiter gives me a sarcastic 'good luck' smile before he leaves.

I sit and try to look interested in the conversations that are flying around but I think it is physically impossible. Then I notice that there is someone missing from the gaggle.

It's Rosalie. I see her on the dance floor and it almost looks like there is a circle around her because people are afraid to be near her. My pocket buzzes. It's Bella reminding me to stick to the plan and to not pussy out. I roll my eyes. She is actually encouraging me to hit on Rosalie.

I go down to the dance floor. I stand inside the weird circle and watch Rosalie dance. Her back is to me so she can't see as she grinds on air.

_I don't want to do it!_ I want to whine like a small child. I want to stomp and cry and throw my body on the ground and thrash around until someone tells me I don't have to do it. Instead I receive the opposite treatment: another text. It's from Bella of course, telling me to quit stalling and do it already. I want to question her and ask if she is watching me but I know she isn't and she is just imagining what I am doing in this type of situation.

I sigh and tug on my hair and slowly walk up behind Rosalie. I grab her hips and pull her into me. I leave a gap though. I don't want to grind on her. I control the way she moves her hips and remember when Bella and I did this and how fucking amazing it was. Rosalie puts up with it too long for my liking and that's saying something, considering that it only takes her seconds to stop dancing and turn around. The look in her eye says that she wants to deck the asshole who is messing with her.

Unlucky for me that asshole is me.

"Fucking again, Cullen. What are you doing?" She looks me in the eyes and dares me to answer. She yells over the music, "I thought you were going to sink your teeth into Bella, not me!"

I freeze and drop my hands from her hips. How does she know? How does she fucking know? My hand finds my hair and I tug. Shit!

"What do you mean?" I almost stutter.

She rolls her eyes, "You look at Bella like she is something to eat. I would just assume that you were going to try to fuck her or something."

I almost fall to the ground with relief. She doesn't know that we actually are sleeping together. "Um, yeah, well," I trip over my words and run my hand through my hair.

She starts to laugh. "Oh boy Cullen, calm down. I won't tell her that you like her. I'll let you stumble through that field yourself, I'm not that friendly." I don't know if she keeps talking because I'm still stuck on these words: _you like her_.

I like her? Do I? Really?

I test out the words. I like Bella. I like her. I have a thing for Bella Swan. I kind of like that last one. I start to worry less.

"Edward, you have to stop hitting on me." Rosalie deadpans and my attention snaps to her again.

"But I was using you so Bella wouldn't know," I cover.

She glares and flicks me in the forehead with her fingers, "Thanks Edward," she waves away my attempt to correct myself, "but seriously you've got to stop."

"Because of Emmett?" I ask thinking that this would be the case. She winces and I can truly see that she doesn't think that Emmett would really be that much of a problem.

"Then why?" I ask.

_Bella:_

I'm at a flashy pub. The guys are doing whatever they do when they're at a bar. The single ones are hitting on slutty barflies and the taken ones are engaged in a game of pool. I'm sitting on a stool watching the game. There are too many single guys here for me to play pool in this dress. My cleavage is too low and pronounced to display over the green felt and this dress is so tight I don't want to rip it while I bend in half.

I can see that Jasper is having a good time. I know that he hasn't seen some of these guys since college. Emmett keeps telling me I'll have a better time if I pick up a pool cue. I've got a drink and my brother is happy, so I'm perfectly happy.

Plus I'm grinning about the plans for later tonight. Alice declared no strip clubs for Jasper, but what type of bachelor party would this be if I didn't organise for the men to go to a strip club? I told Alice this and we've come up with a plan for everyone to be happy.

While Edward thinks he's sending all the women to an all man strip club he is not. Women do perform where he is sending everyone. Strange women dancing all over Jasper is what Alice has an issue with, but Alice doesn't have a problem with herself dancing all over him.

So while the guys will be taken to a strip club Jasper won't be in the crowd. I booked a private room for him and Alice so they can do things that I never want to know about.

Edward texts me: _I'm coming now._

I laugh at the innuendo and respond with: _You didn't wait for me?_

I look at the time and realise that he wasn't with the women for all that long. Maybe the oestrogen got to him. I just hope he did as he was supposeed to and hit on Rose. I admit that I didn't like the plan at first, but now I was excited for it. When planning yesterday I gave Edward lots of hints and tips on where and how he could touch Rose. I knew that she wouldn't like it regardless, but it was still fun.

I find Jasper and hug him. "Have a great night," I say in his ear.

"Thanks a lot, Bells."

I pull back and place my hands on his shoulders. "A limo is going to pull up around midnight. Get in it and don't question the destination," I tell him mystically.

He questions me by raising both his eyebrows. I just smile and he kisses me on the cheek. "Bye Emmett!" I yell and head outside. I see the stretch down the street and hurry towards it. Edward is waiting by it and walks towards me like he can feel my anxiety as I walk past a bunch of drunken men outside the pub.

He meets me half way and wraps me in his arms while we walk back to the cab.

"You're early," I tell him.

He just shrugs. "Too many crazy women and I can't hit on Rosalie anymore."

I pause as he opens the car door, "what do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, she called me out on it but she also gave other reasons." Before I can ask he adds, "Reasons which I cannot tell you." He grins and lightly pushes me into the car.

"I will find out," I warn him.

"I'm sure you will, but it is something Rosalie will have to tell you." He climbs into the limo and attaches himself to my lips. The door closes behind him.

I kiss him back. The car starts to move and I break away. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"I asked the driver to circle the block until we asked him to stop." He leans into kiss me again but paranoia gets to me.

"Can he hear us?"

"Probably, but the screen is up so at least he can't see us." His answer doesn't really help my confidence but I attach my lips to his and hitch my dress up so I can straddle him.

I pull back and unbuckle his pants. He is ready so he rolls a condom upon himself. "Let's be quick and quiet, ok?" I ask Edward.

I know the driver knows what we're doing and it kills my buzz slightly. Though having sex in sort of a public place drives me forward. My need for Edward seems to be insatiable, so when he thrusts upwards I welcome him home.

"Have I told you how fucking hot you look tonight, wet girl?" Edward grunts.

I rock back and forth, "Oh! Uh, no?"

His lips are at my neck, sucking. "You're so goddamn perfect," he tells me.

Our movements are fast and hard. I know we are quick. I can tell from the slight movements of the car as it rounds the corners. We've probably only gone around this large block two and a half times.

I collapse onto Edward as I climax. We pant together before I climb off of him and lie on the leather. I can hear him cleaning himself up before moving to tap on the privacy screen. It must be the cue to take him back to the bar.

I peel my sticky skin off the leather and sit next to Edward. I'm smiling a 'I just got laid' kind of smile and Edward matches. I fan myself with my purse then fix my hair and make-up.

"How do I look?" Edward asks as we pull up at the curb.

"Fucked," I tell him truthfully. His hair is messed beyond normal from my hands. Funny, I don't even remember running them through his bronze mop. I straighten his tie and double check that he's put himself back in his pants and zipped them up. "You're good to go."

"Alright. Bye, beautiful." He winks and climbs out of the limo. The door closes and the car takes off again, bringing me to the club in which the women are in.

I roll down the privacy screen. "I'll be back in two minutes."

The driver nods and doesn't even blink about the fact that Edward and I got our freak on in his backseat. I climb out and head in to get the party as I have no idea what state Alice will be in and I know she wouldn't hear her phone.

I find Rose first. She is nursing some sort of drink, but still looks sober.

"She's not dancing on tables yet, but I think she's close," she answers when I ask how Alice is. She leads me to Alice and everyone else. I am drunkenly introduced to the women I didn't know and I tell them that we must be on our way. They follow single file out of the club. I'm holding Alice's hand and Rose is ushering from behind.

I perform a head count as they fall into the limo. I get in after Rose and the driver takes us to our next location. There are a few who aren't completely off their faces. I catch up with Angela who isn't a big drinker and I meet a beautiful woman named Tanya who is slightly tipsy, but you wouldn't have known if she hadn't whispered it like it was a menacing secret.

The limo pulls up outside the strip club and everyone gets out. I chat with the driver and he hands me a card telling me to ring him when he is needed later on tonight. I know for now though he is going to collect the men.

Alice is bouncing, "Bella, Bella, Bella, you are so smart, this is an excellent idea!" She squeals and then adds in a pensive voice, "Though I wonder if it's weird that you are doing this for your _brother_."

I roll my eyes. I had the same thought as well. "Alice, I'm doing this for you," I tell her. It is the only justifiable reason I could give myself without being irked by the idea.

"Thank you," she tells me and the moment is serious before she squeals again, "Ok, let's do this before I lose my nerve."

We enter and I speak with the owner. The place is clean and well respected: I had Edward check this out thoroughly. Miss Vicky leads Alice, Rose and I through to the back rooms. Everyone else stays out and catches a show: they would see Alice one last time before she has her way with Jasper.

We are taken through to the dressing rooms where Alice picks a black and white striped corset. Red satin covers her breasts and pushes them up so they are extra perky. She adds black frilly underwear, with a red bow in the middle, and black thigh high stockings complete the outfit. She dons her sky high black heels too.

"How do I look?" she asks nervously.

"I would do you," I tell her.

"You've given me a lady boner," Rose says somehow as her jaw sits comfortably in her lap. I giggle at Rose and we all look over to Miss Vicky who is tapping her chin in thought.

She turns and digs before emerging triumphantly with a small black top hat with a red ribbon around the base. She fastens the small hat to Alice's hair with pins and then says, "Fabulous, you're ready."

Alice jumps and claps her hands in excitement.

I sneak out and back into the crowd. I usher the girls through and so they can see Alice. I see out of the corner of my eye the men enter with confused looks on their faces. I tell Miss Vicky and she takes over.

Everyone tells Alice how fucking amazing she looks. Lewd comments are thrown at her and I tune them out. They're talking about my brother. Eventually everyone is forced out. Cat calls echo the hallway and we women take a seat slyly behind the men so we can watch the main event.

Two of Miss Vicky's showgirls exit with large white feathers covering Alice from view. You know she is there and you can see partly what she is wearing, but you cannot tell it's her. The showgirls dance seductively around the men and then trap Jasper so he is on his own. I can see him getting antsy and uncomfortable. I know he loves Alice and is faithful to her and therefore does not want a naked woman dancing all over him.

The showgirls still conceal Alice's identity but we can see Alice straddle Jasper's waist and whisper in his ear. The two of him get up and Alice leads him through to the private rooms, the showgirls still dancing around Alice.

Edward is the first to rise from his seat, tugging on his hair he tries to get to the showgirls. "What are you doing?" I can hear his stress and fear for Jasper.

Some of Jasper's mates are cheering him on, others are distracted by the practically naked ladies on the stage, some are just plain confused and Emmett is moving towards Edward.

"I think it's time to step in," Rose says to me.

I jump up from my chair and make my way over to Edward.

"Edward!" I call. He is still fretting. His poor hair is being abused by is long fingers.

He hears me call him and turns around, "Bella, did you just see that? Alice is going to kill me. Jasper said to go with the limo. We're not supposed to be in a strip club," the words spew out very quickly so I grab his forearms and bring them down from his hair.

"Calm down, Edward."

"Alice is going to kill me."

I giggle and it preoccupies me for a bit. Edward's stuck between anger and confusion. "Alice won't be mad, babe." He tries to interrupt but gets nowhere as I say, "that was Alice."

It takes him a while to understand. "Oh," is all he says. He ponders this. "So, she's not going to be mad... because she is the one stripping?" he says this slowly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." I have a strong urge to kiss him but hold myself together. I think it's the confusion on his face which makes him look so young.

We don't stay much longer. We say goodbye to the parties, some leave with us and some stay. Emmet and Rose climb into the limo with Edward and I. The limo will pick Alice and Jasper up later, when they're -I shiver- done.

Rose is snuggling into Emmett without second-guessing it. He is stroking her back lovingly. I watch them and I feel a hint of jealousy. I peak under my eyelashes at Edward. I am surprised to find that he is watching me. I blush because of the intensity.

The limo pulls up at the hotel and we all get out. I notice Edward subtly slip the driver a very large tip.

"You're a beautiful man, Edward." I tell him. He looks at me and I can see his eyes questioning it. I reach up and kiss his lips very slowly. A kiss that is very similar to the one we had on the couch the other day. He kisses me back without worry or regret. Neither of us care that Emmett or Rose could be watching us.

We break apart and he takes my hand and leads us into the hotel. We meet Emmett and Rose at the elevator. I can tell by the way Rose is looking at me that she knows something is up. Her eyes find out joined hands. Edward and I release each other upon her look. I don't think Emmett notices a thing.

"Do you guys mind sharing a room tonight?" Rose asks me.

"It's fine," Edward answers for me.

Rose hands me the room key to the room which she and I were supposed to share. I enter and stand there looking at them. Edward enters moments later with his small suitcase.

"Two beds," he notes.

I look at him and I know we are both thinking the same thing.

Are we really going to sleep in separate beds?

* * *

So, do you think they will sleep together or alone? **Review**, please, reviewers will get **teasers**.

Send some love to my beta **jmolly** she's been through the wars the last couple of weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

_Edward:_

They are the first things I notice.

I don't know why but when I pictured the sleeping arrangements for tonight I'd always pictured one. Even when I was supposed to be sleeping with Emmett I imagined kicking his ass to the ground, but then again I almost always pictured Bella, even before Rose voiced that she wanted to sleep with Emmett tonight. I knew she would anyway, her words were just confirmation.

I don't know why it didn't occur to me that there would be two beds. My head never voiced practicality. It was another voice that kept telling me that there was going to be one bed tonight and that thought had me fretting, but not necessarily upset.

I look up to see that Bella is watching me.

I know she is thinking the same thing:

Are we really going to sleep in separate beds?

I think about it and watch her as she ponders the situation. Her eyes give no clue as to which way she is leaning. I will be happy with either. We have shared a bed once before... We sleep separately but so closely when we are at home. I look at the beds again and I know what the answer is going to be.

Yes, we are going to sleep in separate beds.

"I don't want the one near the bathroom," Bella voices as she dashes to the one by the window.

I laugh as she strips her shoes and dress off without any self-consciousness and climbs into the large bed. I am relieved that this isn't going to be an awkward decision at all. I turn off the light, leaving the bathroom light on and leave the door slightly ajar. I strip down to my boxers and relax into the hotel mattress.

I close my eyes and bask in the silence. I crack one eye open when I hear the quiet squeak from the bathroom door. The basin tap is running and I assume Bella is washing off her makeup. I hear her make her way back to her bed sometime later. I am dancing the line of consciousness.

"Edward," I hear her small voice sound. "What are we going to do?" Her voice is quiet and I wonder if she thinks I am asleep.

"Bella?" My voice is laden with sleep. I pretend that I didn't just hear her. I want to know if she really wants to ask that question, "Did you say something?"

"Oh," she sounds slightly disappointed, "no... Well, yes, I was wondering what you're going to do, after the wedding that is." I notice she's turned the question so it reflects entirely on me.

"I was thinking of getting work here. Maybe do weddings and babies, that type of stuff, for a while." The thought had been on the backburner for a while. I haven't told anyone that I ended my contract in Seattle before the wedding. Everyone thought that I had just taken time off. Things weren't sitting well down there.

"Oh, where were you before?" Her question proves how much we don't know about each other. I am curious about why she is asking now all of a sudden. Is this somehow related to the beds?

"I was based in Seattle and once a year I would fly somewhere for a month or two." I realise how vague my answers sound and I wonder if I am protecting myself from something, something which I don't recognize, but something that will hurt me.

I hear Bella yawn in the darkness. I wait for her to speak first before I realise that she's asleep. Her breathing is slow and deep. I roll over and fall asleep too.

...

I wake to find Bella waking. I watch her nose and eyebrows twitch. I watch as she lets out a small yawn. I watch as she rolls onto her back and stretches her arms above her head before letting her eyelids open slowly. She checks the time and grins to herself.

I wonder if she does this every single morning.

She sits up and the white sheets fall around her practically naked form. She turns to me and with that same small smile she says, "Morning."

"Good morning," I reply.

There is a knock at the door and I realise the reason for her smile.

"Stay in bed," I tell her and make my way to the door. She doesn't snuggle down between the sheets like I hope.

I go and open the door widely, knowing that the food cart is going to have to enter. There is a kid, probably fresh out of high school, trying to navigate the cart into the room. He looks up as he is trying to enter and his eyes widen. He almost rams me with the cart, but I stop it with my hands. I follow his line of sight. He has a perfect view of Bella's bed.

"Good morning, sir," the kid says before looking up at me. I glare at him and he looks down the hall awkwardly. He tries to look into the room again but I move to block his view.

"Morning," I tell him rudely. "I'll take it from here," I say as I stop him from trying to push the cart into the room. I thrust a tip into his chest pushing him back out of the room. His hand grabs the money and he nods before turning and leaving, only trying to look into the room once. He doesn't look again because I growl at him. I watch him until he makes it to the elevators. Stupid perv.

I let the door fall closed and wheel the cart over to Bella. She finds the coffee pot immediately, pouring herself a cup and taking a sip she sighs. The smile remains on her face as she sips slowly with her eyes closed. I shudder inwardly at the thought that she might have woken up hours before the cart was due to arrive.

She looks so beautiful sitting in front of me. She's got no makeup on and practically no clothes either. It's just so natural. She opens her eyes and her smile turns into an amused grin. "What's with your face, Cullen? It's all scrunchy and angry**-**like," she tells me.

I ignore her question and try to smooth out my features. I banish the pervy kid from my brain and ask, "So, what's the plan for today?"

She finishes her first cup of coffee and pours a second before answering. "To get home alive," she jests.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," I deadpan. I have a strong feeling that Bella does not like my driving. I drove Emmett's Jeep half of the way to Seattle. Apparently Bella is a fan of the speed limit. "It wasn't like I was flooring it."

She just rolls her eyes and begins lifting the lids off the plates. I ordered a lot of food because I didn't know what she would want.

She looks up from the mountain of food. I can tell she's about to make a sarcastic comment, so I quickly steal a piece of bacon. Her eyes widen and she glares a little at me before she spies another plate that is heaped with meat.

She giggles quietly and says, "Thanks Edward." She takes the second dish and we eat quietly and then head for the shower, reasoning that we should save water in these times of need.

It's a relatively clean shower until Bella 'accidently' drops the bar of soap and bends over to pick it up. I run my hands over her squeaky clean ass before moving one around to her front. Just before I can touch her there is a loud banging on the door.

We both freeze.

"Do we ignore it?" Bella whispers.

"Probably shouldn't," I whisper back, "if it's Emmett then ignoring it could make it worse." I know he would say something to the family that would imply sex between Bella and me. All we need is the seed planted in people's heads.

Bella stands up. Play time is over. "You go," she whispers and then shoves me out of the shower.

I quickly towel dry myself and throw on some clothes.

"Cullen! Open the god damn door!" It's Rosalie and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I open the door and she smirks. "Bella just got into the shower," I tell her. She lets herself into the room without permission. I see her eyeing the two unmade beds and I am thankful that we didn't sleep together last night.

"All right, I believe you," she says mysteriously and I am not quite she what it is she believes. "Emmett's checking everyone out, so pack, and meet us in the lobby, soon." She smiles and leaves.

We pack and check out quickly. Unfortunately there was no time to fool around, especially with Rosalie on our hides. Emmett pulls the Jeep around and everyone except Jasper and Alice pile in, they're driving back to Forks alone.

We stop at least twice along the way so Bella and Rosalie can both pee -something which I cannot understand- and I offer to drive several times, but stop asking when Rosalie joins forces with Bella in the 'don't let Edward drive' campaign.

Eventually we make it back home where we all unload the car and crash in our respective rooms. I end up snoozing but awaken with a jolt when I hear a female squeal.

I get up out of bed and wander downstairs. I stop because I am faced with a frightening image.

My gut churns and I break out in a cold sweat. I am panicking and I don't know why. I've done nothing wrong, well, not legally. I look at the cop with confusion until the reason for his presence clicks. My epiphany does not make me feel any better though. I can tell that everyone else has already made introductions and gotten reacquainted with him. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants and swallow. I pray I don't look as ghostly white as I feel, and walk closer to the group.

"Oh, Dad, this is Edward Cullen," Bella says. She releases her father's arm as he moves to shake my hand.

"Hello, Chief Swan," I say strongly. Bella watches as her father gives my hand a solid shake.

Chief Swan waves the air, "Call me Charlie, son. Are your parents home?" I breathe easy for now.

Alice starts talking to Charlie and I watch as he sidles up next to her like a father would. Jasper guides them everyone into the living room. I move uncomfortably to follow, but Bella stops me.

"Come help me get drinks," she whispers. I follow her into the kitchen where she pulls a beer from the fridge and pops off the cap. "I didn't know he was coming today," she tells me.

I watch her as she pulls out different drinks for everyone. She counts and then looks at me, perplexed.

"I'll grab a beer," I say as I move to the fridge, "and it's alright about your father."

"Oh, it's just … you looked a little nervous in there earlier." She laughs, "Thought you were going to pass out or something."

I don't say anything but I agree with her in my head. Seeing Bella's father, _the cop_, right there in my parents' home where I've been doing dirty things to his daughter, set me on edge. A lot. I didn't think about the fact that no one knows what we're doing, or is even close to thinking about us like that, no, all I could think of was that I am not making an honest woman of his daughter and that this situation is not going to lead to holy matrimony and that he is going to pull his shot gun on me and make me admit this to everyone.

Bella pulls out a tray that I didn't know Esme had, and puts all the drinks on it.

"I'm fine, Bella. It's just your father." I look at her pointedly, but she doesn't get the point I am trying to make.

"But, I thought you would be nervous considering what we're doing," she tilts her head as she speaks.

"What are we doing, Bella?" I ask her.

I can see the moment she understands because her eyes widen and she lets out a small, "oh!" She taps me on the cheek like a dog that's learnt a new trick and picks up the tray, "Nothing, Cullen. We aren't doing anything." I watch her hips sway and I realise that she would make the sexiest waitress I've ever seen. "Bring that beer to my dad, Edward."

I put my tongue back in my mouth, and try to act like I did not just check out his daughter's ass, as I give the beer to the Chief.

Bella sits down next to her father leaving me to sit in the recliner to his right, which is much too close for my liking. Esme can still tell when I'm about to steal a cookie off the baking tray when her back is turned. I wouldn't put it past the Chief to be able to read minds, too,especially when all I can think about is his daughter. I try my hardest not to, but my mind does the opposite.

"Is Esme here?" The Chief asks.

I look up and see everyone is looking at me. "Uh, yes. She's in the study working. She gets lost when she's in there," I explain. Flustered I continue, "I should probably go get her, she'll be mad no one informed her... she likes to play the perfect hostess..." I slowly run out of steam.

I stand to leave the room and hear just before I am completely out of earshot, "... I need to stay here..."

Oh shit!

Just the prospect of being in the same room as the chief makes me break out in a sweat and start to hyperventilate. And to think of the situation between his daughter and me turns my stomach in circles.

There leaves just one option.

I cannot have sex with Bella while her father in under the same roof as us.

Rash? Maybe, but I just can't do it. I know he is supposed to stay here the night before the wedding, but a week? I don't think I could deal with the guilt that I would feel every morning upon seeing him, knowing that I had just fucked his daughter.

I knock on the study door, when I get no answer I open anyway. Mom looks up in surprise. "Edward?"

"Chief Swan is here," I explain.

"Did he just get here?" She gives me the 'mom' eyes.

"Uh..." She jumps up from her chair and rushes out. I close the door and make my way out to the kitchen slowly.

I see Bella in the kitchen and rush towards her.

"Edward..." she exclaims as I grab her and press her into the wall. We are concealed from view by the open pantry door. I kiss her long and hard. I kiss her like I'll never get the chance to kiss her again. I grope her without care. I push my body against hers. I need to get closer but there is already no space between us, so I just kiss her harder.

We part to breathe heavily. I rest my forehead against hers. "Sorry," I tell her.

"Um..." She's confused.

"I just had to kiss you. I don't know when I'll get to kiss you again." I look at her with desperation. Her eyes soften and she reaches up and hugs me.

"It's only for two nights," she tells me.

_Two nights?_

"What?" I exclaim.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, two nights is nothing," she rolls her eyes and continues, "geez, it's not as if it's the entire week..."

I start to smile.

"What?" she questions.

"I thought that it was up until the wedding."

She laughs, "No. Were you not eavesdropping like I thought you were?" she asks and I shake my head. "Oh, well, the plumbing at home has blown so Charlie just wanted to know if he could use the facilities here, so he's only going to stay two nights because he already has a room reserved here. I asked him if he wanted to stay until the wedding but he declined."

I double over with laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asks slightly peeved.

"I'm such an idiot." She looks at me telling me that she is not going to contradict that statement. I sigh, "So at least we've only got to wait two days to have sex again."

She gives me a perplexed look. "What?"

"Bella, I'm not having sex with you while your dad's in the house." I'm adamant that he would know, father's intuition?

She looks at me like she is going to argue, but I can see her thinking about the reality of the situation. She knows I'd be a dead man. Eventually, she rolls her eyes, "So if he's not in the house it's fine?"

I nod.

"If he is in the house it's not?"

I nod.

"What if he's in the house but we're not?"

I ponder the thought: If we fuck in the forest again, then, no. He might catch us doing the walk of shame. Any cars are also out of the question because they rock like a granny in her chair, but... "If he's here and we're say..."

"In the bathrooms of the catering restaurant, then it's fine?" I spin around to see Rosalie standing in the doorway with her hands perched on her hips.

"What?" I ask her. I look to Bella, who is blushing.

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "Please, I heard what you two are plotting, now do you want a couple of hours alone, or what?"

...

"Edward, this is a really fancy restaurant. I will not fuck you in the ladies stalls," Bella whispers to me.

"Pretty please?" I beg.

"No, but if you're good I know just the place." She smiles at me and I groan with impatience.

We are in Port Angeles in a fancy restaurant which is catering the wedding. There is food upon food being brought to us. It's a dream. Emmett's going to be so pissed that he missed this**. **Alice and Jasper had already approved the menu for the wedding, but they wanted a second opinion. Rosalie and Emmett were supposed to be the taste testers, but thanks to Rosalie, Bella and I have been given the job.

I was a little shocked when Rosalie told us that she heard what we were planning. I knew she thought that I had a crush on Bella, but now it is out in the open that we're having sex, I'm a little worried. Will she tell? I don't know. Does she think that we're boyfriend/girlfriend? I sincerely hope not. I don't want those types of rumours floating around. She did seem to understand in the kitchen, though, she didn't ask any questions...

As if Bella is reading my thoughts she asks, "Are you going to tell me why Rose is being so supportive of... this?" She waves her hand between the two of us. "Rose has never been a salad type of girl, she's giving up her chance to hoe into rich wedding food."

I know one reason, but I'd promised Rosalie I'd not tell Bella. "Eh, I could tell you but I wouldn't put it pass Rosalie to kill me," I tease her and she grumbles and crosses her arms.

"Why won't she tell me?"

I shrug. "Have you asked her?"

"If you don't tell me then our deal is off."

I know she's bluffing, "Fine." I grin at her.

"This is so unfair!" It's a lose-lose situation for her.

Someone clears their throat and I look up to see the waiter there holding three dishes. "The couple have chosen for alternate drop with three dishes, chicken, beef or fish." He lays them down and Bella thanks him quietly. We had the detailed menu in front of us. Our table is overwhelmed with food.

"Where to start?" Bella asks.

"Chicken, beef or fish?" I ask her in a pompous accent.

She giggles, "Anything but fish."

"You don't like fish?"

She shakes her head. "The thought of eating it creeps me out." Her blush creeps up her neck. "It's like eating Nemo or something."

"You can't eat clown fish, Bella." I roll my eyes and her pointy flats meet my shin under the table. "Ouch."

She pulls the chicken filled with camembert and sundried tomatoes towards her and I take the beef tenderloin with mushrooms, brocolini and parmesan potato. I watch as she cuts into the chicken. The melted cheese oozes out. She puts the chicken in her mouth, and her tongue darts out to lick her plump lips.

Who knew eating could be so erotic? And then, as if on cue, she moans a little. My cock raises his hand just slightly in response to the question.

"You have to try this chicken," she moans.

"Uh," my voice squeaks out. I clear my throat, "ok."

She smirks, the minx. She knows what she's doing to me. "The breast is just so tender! And juicy! Mmm!" She licks her lips seductively and I gap at her. Eventually she kicks me again. "Geez Edward, get a grip. I moaned like a porn star, big woop."

_Big woop?_

"Please, Cullen, close your jaw. It's so low that if that fish were alive it'd flop right in."

I slowly close my jaw, my mind still back on her porn star moan. "Do you want my mushrooms?" I ask her.

She chews slowly and looks at me in a funny way, "Well, I've never heard that one before, Cullen, but I will not have your _mushrooms_ in front of all these people." She's still teasing me and it's taking my sex-hazed brain a while to understand this. Finally she takes pity on me and huffs, saying, "You don't like mushrooms?"

She slides my plate towards hers and takes the two stuffed Portobello mushrooms off of my plate. "No, it feels like I'm eating a fungus."

Her fork clatters to her plate. "Oh, deal is off. I can't have sex with a guy who doesn't like mushrooms." She looks serious and I reel back in shock.

"What do mushrooms have anything to do with what we're doing to each other?"

She pauses in thought. "You're right. Lucky we're not dating, otherwise you'd be dumped just like that."

"Shit, so that's all it takes to be out of the league with Bella Swan?" I jest.

She nods slowly, "We couldn't even eat dinner. Mushroom ravioli is one of my favourite meals."

"Couldn't I just have the ravioli?" I ask.

She looks at me disgusted. "You have no understanding of women."

I laugh at her.

"This is why you're single."

I look at her, bemused by her reasoning. I could have women if I wanted to nail one down. "Well, by that reasoning you're single because you don't like fish."

"Cullen, that's like apples and oranges."

"They're both fruit," I counteract but apparently that the wrong argument because she just shakes her head and spears a bit of my beef, again moaning slightly.

We end the main meal and are treated to two desserts, both simple but both go down quickly. Bella dabs at her lips and I ask, "So, where to now?"

She looks up at me slowly, through her lashes and asks, "Edward, have you ever fucked in a pastry shop before?"

* * *

FINALLY! An update, sorry for the long wait, ff has been silly for the last couple of days.

So, was everyone shocked by the beginning? I know a lot of you expected them to sleep together. There is reasoning in my madness, I promise.

Review please :) Update next week.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

_Anonymous:_

I look at my sidekick. She stands there tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. She's just little bit high with authority even though she is looking up at the tall, leggy blonde.

"Why won't you help us?" she demands. I stand in the doorway and watch as she tries to take control. "Come on Rosalie, you know Bella best. Help us, please!" I can tell that she is desperate, that her argument is weak, that she knows that there is not much more she can say or do to get Rosalie to change her mind.

"I won't help you because I can't," Rosalie explains. "People fall in and out of love by their own free will. You guys can't force them to be together." She looks at me, she wants me to take control, to use the authority that I have over my sidekick. I smile sadly and shake my head slowly.

"Rosalie, you must understand that we're not forcing them, we're merely guiding them," I tell her.

Rosalie shakes her head. "No, I believe that they will find their way on their own. They don't need help." She is adamant in this argument.

My sidekick looks at me, frustrated. "We can't force Rosalie to join forces with us," I shrug at her and look away.

"Oh, don't even try to give me those eyes," Rosalie whimpers.

"But Rose..." my sidekick tries.

"No!" Rosalie is final.

I cock my head to the side, "What do you know?" I ask Rosalie.

Her eyes widen for a split second and I think that we've caught her, but quickly her facade falls back and I can see nothing. My sidekick latches onto the idea and starts spewing out questions: "Are they together? Do they like each other? Is it Bella...?"

"I know nothing. Now I am leaving this room. No more questions, please," she begs and then leaves.

My sidekick turns to me and says, "She knows something."

I tap my chin. "I know, but I have a feeling that she won't tell us what it is. She's pretty loyal."

She frowns at me, "Loyal? Do you think Emmett has something to do with this?"

"Um, not in that sense. I think it's to do with the situation surrounding her and Emmett mostly," I explain.

"So, where does this leave us?" she asks.

"Well, I suppose it's just the two of us. I don't think we can expect help from anyone else," I frown. Rosalie's information really could've helped us. It probably would've made us change our course of action, but now where do we go? Do we keep toddling along the path down which we are going?

"Do you think our plans are working?" she asks me. I smile at her; her thinking is parallel with mine. "I've heard some complaints."

I cringe, "me too." I think back over every time Bella had complained about Edward and every time Edward's eyes narrowed at Bella.

"Hey," she breaks me from my thoughts, "a ruse!"

"What?"

"What if they're trying to trick us?" she asks.

I can see where she's heading. Rosalie is obviously keeping a secret, which I'm sure is about our Edward and Bella. Also, Edward and Bella just met. Do people really display such strong feelings about new acquaintances? Maybe, because they're sharing such close quarters, they've got permission to treat each other like they've know each other all their lives.

"I just don't know," she crashes down onto the couch as she says that. She half sits, half lays on the couch as if she is mentally spent. I sit next to her and pat her leg.

"We'll work them out," I tell her.

"It's just... even when they fight and pick on each other there's passion."

I nod, I've seen it too.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life, well, except from..."

She is cut off by a "knock, knock?" We both look up. Charlie is standing in the doorframe. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" he asks.

"No, come and sit." I wave him in and he walks in uncomfortably: that is Charlie.

He talks, mumbling and rushing all at once. "I'd just like to thank you both for letting me stay here before the wedding. I know you're busy, Bells was just telling me that she and Edward are going to go and test the food..."

We both look at each other, knowing that Rosalie and Emmett were supposed to do that task,

"... and yeah. Hey can I ask you a question about Bells?"

"Sure Charlie," I say.

"Bella, she's been a little, weird? She's been a bit, jumpy? I don't know. I'm just reminded of when she was a teenager and she went out, telling me that she was 'studying', but really going to a party."

"That doesn't seem like Bella," my helper says loudly and Charlie and I look at her. "Sorry, I just didn't think she was the type of girl to sneak out to drink and..."

Charlie's face is a little red, like he didn't consider the fact that despite sneaking out to party that his underage daughter was also drinking.

Alice's words make me think though. Is Bella they type of girl to sneak around? And if so, is she doing it with Edward?

"Uh, well, anyway," Charlie continues, "do you think she's acting different, at all?" He directs the question mostly to my sidekick.

"I think she's fine, Charlie," she responds perfectly. "If it's anything, it's probably just the wedding. She's gotta make a speech you know." Both chuckle at a joke I don't understand. "But if I notice anything, I'll let you know."

Charlie nods once and then stands, "I'll let you two get back to whatever I interrupted... uh, thanks again." He leaves the family room.

Charlie thinks she's being odd. Parents intuition is strong. If Bella just dislikes Edward then why would that make Charlie worry about his daughter? But if he thinks Bella is up to something that she isn't telling him... say, sneaking out... then she probably is.

My sidekick is pondering too. "Did you hear that they're at the tasting, together?" she asks me.

"I did, I did. I think we need to change our game."

She sits up eagerly.

"What have we been doing?"

"Trying to get them together," she answers perfectly.

"Right, we've been pushing them together. We're letting them go to that party..."

She looks at me with confusion for a second.

"What if together is what they want? We're just handing that to them on a silver platter. If that's what they want then we shouldn't be giving it to them so freely. They want this and they want it hidden."

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh! We want it out in the open." Her eyes twinkle with excitement.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder..." I suggest.

She jumps to her feet. "We need to keep them apart."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Bella:_

"_Edward, have you ever fucked in a pasty shop before?"_

I don't know where I got the confidence from. The words just spilled out of my mouth before I could even consider how this would even work. I don't know when I got balls... actually, I do. I have Edward's, right in the palm of my hand. His tongue is lolling out of his mouth like a dog and he's shaking his head back and forth.

He clears his throat, "uh, no?" It sounds like a question because his voice is high, just like I've actually squeezed his balls in my hand.

"Alrighty then." It's all I say before I slide out of my chair and try to sashay my way to front desk. I look quickly over my shoulder and Edward is staring after me.

I don't know why it is, but he's putty. It's just sex, sure there will be cake and stuff around, but it's not like we haven't messed around with food before. Sure last time didn't work so well, so hopefully this time will be better.

I settle everything and thank the chef again. I head back towards Edward who is vibrating on the spot. Oh, poor boy, doesn't quite know what he's getting himself into. I chuckle underneath my breath.

I drive because Edward doesn't know the way and he is extremely preoccupied. Not that I am any better. Edward is having trouble keeping his hands to himself. I am slightly thankful, yet pissed at the same time at myself for wearing jeans during this outing. The thick denim desensitises me slightly.

I put my foot down on the accelerator and slide around the corners with less care than usual. My inner police chief's daughter is putting on her helmet, but in this moment I am not her, I am the horny nympho who is about two seconds away from stopping the car and taking the man next to me in the middle of the busy intersection.

Thankfully we make it.

I park around the back and get out of the car. Edward is behind me in an instant. His hips are flush with my back and his curious hands are moving up and down my front while his lips suck dangerously on my neck. I can feel his bulge on my lower back.

I smirk quite evilly and swat his hands away from my boobs. "Come on," I say and we walk awkwardly in through the back. I allow Edward to keep his hands on my hips and his hips pressed into my back but I push his head away and ask him politely to stop trying to give me a hickey. We aren't fifteen for goodness sake!

There isn't much to my little shop. The hallway only has three doors, one to my office, one to the kitchen and one to the front room. Only the door to the front room is closed. I consider letting Edward take me in my office, but I figure there's no fun in that.

"A tour?" I wiggle my hips and his hands clamp down on them. I giggle, "So you can scope out the landscape."

"Baby, let me tell you that I've already scoped out the landscape and I know where I want to go," he tells me in a throaty voice. I turn around and swallow at his hooded eyes. I grip his shirt by the collar and slowly pull him down the hallway.

"Tell me."

"Mm," he trails the tip of his index finger over my collarbone. "I want to start here," he moves his finger down onto my chest, "play around here for a while," he lightly touches my hardening nipple through my blouse as he says that, "and finish here." His hand starts to creep down into the waistband of my jeans. Slipping his fingers into my underwear he runs one finger along my entrance, "Definitely finish here."

There's a crash from the kitchen and I yank Edward's hand out of my pants. Dragging Edward towards the kitchen for protection, we go to check out the noise.

It's Jake."Shit," he exclaims as an overturned bowl of cookie dough balances precariously on the edge of the stainless steel countertop. "Bella! I didn't expect to see you here." He scoops me up quickly, hugging me, and spinning me in a circle.

"I didn't expect you to be here either. Why are you still here?" I tell him as he sets me back on the ground.

"Running late today, boss, it was a full house today." A bit of dough has transferred itself from Jake's apron to my shirt. The blob sits an inch below the underwire of my bra. Jake grabs a tea towel and starts to rub at the potential stain. "What did you say you were doing here again?" he asks as he crouches at my breast level to look at the stain.

Edward comes up behind me and tucks me into his side. Jake stands and throws the towel in the direction of the sink. Jake is looking at Edward and Edward seems to be staring Jake down.

I try to channel my inner telepath to get Edward's attention, but I fail. "Edward," I whisper angrily. Jake catches my mumbling. "Edward... um, he wanted to see the bakery and I was going to, um... maybe see if there was anything good left over from today," I cover my ass.

"Did you guys come together?" Jake asks curiously.

"No, we came separately," I lie and hope that Jake doesn't question it. He doesn't.

"Well, you can see if there's anything left..." Jake scratches his scalp unconsciously, "Edward?" He motions with his eyes.

"Crap, yeah," I wiggle myself out of Edward's grip and glare at him for extra measures. "Jacob, this is Edward ... Cullen, yeah, Alice's maid of honour." They shake each other's hand stiffly. It's a competition. They're eyeing each other down like a cat and dog going into battle. Waiting to see who will pounce first.

"So," Jake says slowly as they release their grips on each other, "maid of honour, eh?"

Edward laughs awkwardly and I worry that he's going to make a distasteful remark, so I cut in, "Well, we can't all be the best man, can we?"

Jake laughs his signature laugh, which is loud and boisterous, and sometimes involves a little thigh slapping. "Sure got that man part right, you know what I'm saying?" I know he's joking but I don't know if Edward knows, his smile is thin.

I pat Edward's back and tell Jake, "I'm sure Jazz was talking about me being _the best_. It's about damn time I got some credit for being the better twin."

"So, Jacob, how well do you know Bella?" Edward asks and I narrow my eyes at him. _You know me 'better'_. I try to tell Edward this through my thoughts again. His man brain is overpowering him, he wants to be top dog. His face is the picture of pure innocence, which means he knows what I'm trying to tell him and he's ignoring me.

"Eh, she's my boss." Jake's back is turned on us and he's pulling bowls of left over flavouring towards him and covering them with cling wrap.

I look at Edward, giving him what I hope is a meaningful look. "Did you want to go pick your cake and leave?" I cock an eyebrow.

He nods and goes through to the front room. "He seems like a nice guy," Jake comments. Sometimes he finds it hard to see the bad in anyone.

Slightly annoyed with Edward, I huff, "He can also be a complete ass."

Jake quirks an eyebrow at me in question, "Do you think something might _happen_ between you two. I mean, I remember at my wedding..."

"Jake, I remember. I went to get my coat and I saw the ass of your best man," I laugh.

"Good times," he turns his back to me and continues working, "so..."

"No. Nothing will ever happen like that. I can hardly stand Edward sometimes." It's a half lie. Sometimes he makes me come so hard I can't stand at all. I chuckle internally at my shitty joke.

"Are you sure you don't want to try," Jake wiggles his eyebrows at me, "You could have a lifetime _friend_ out of him."

"I'm not looking for a relationship," I tell Jake and stand next to him at the counter. He is almost done.

"Hey, Bella. I've got what I need." I turn to see Edward holding a box filled with treats. "I'll be off now." He leaves through the back door.

I don't get the chance to say bye or even question if he's coming back. I hope he is otherwise he's left me stranded.

I need Jake to leave. "Hey, how about you go home early. I can finish up for you."

Jake turns. "You sure?" He hugs me and looks me in the eyes. I nod.

"Sure, go home, have some fun. Lord knows one of us needs to." I wink and he leaves.

I hear the back door click. I am alone in the bakery. I start to finish the job Jacob didn't, moving countless bowls, putting them where they need to go. Eventually, I hear the back door click again as I return from the fridge and I know it's not Jake. I hear his footsteps stop in the doorway. I don't turn around. I just stare at the two uncovered bowls on the countertop.

You can cut the tension with a knife.

"I saw him leave," Edward practically spits.

"What's wrong with you?" I turn and stare him down. I pose with my hands on my hips in front of Edward. "You looked like you were trying to compare who was bigger," I fume.

"I didn't appreciate how he was looking at you, Bella." Edward grips the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger.

"How was he looking at me? He's just a friend, Edward. He's married too by the way."

"Well, I don't let friends rub my dick."

"Well I didn't let him rub mine either. If this is about him wiping the dough off my shirt, get over yourself." I leant against the counter and closed my eyes. "Why are you being such an ass?"

"I'm not being an ass, Bella. I didn't appreciate how he acted with you."

I swallow and say, "Well I'm not yours to be a possessive jerk over anyway." I sound bitter. My chest stings a little as I deliver the blow. My eyes are still closed so I slowly open them. Edward looks a little hurt. Frustrated with myself I add, "I didn't know he was going to be here, ok?" I slam down my hands on the counter behind me. My right hand misses the counter instead opting for the cookie dough.

I exhale out of my nose, completely irritated now. My eyes fall on Edward. His lips twitch and I tell him that this is not ok. They twitch again. And I growl slightly. Then he laughs. Loudly, almost resembling a Jake laugh. He's doubled over, gripping his knees as he shakes.

"Why are you laughing," I whine as I hold my hand up and cookie dough falls between my fingers.

"I'm sorry," Edward breathes out in gags.

In a moment of complete childishness and immaturity I scoop up a handful of cookie dough and throw it towards Edward. He's close so it splats right on his cheek.

He stops mid laugh.

Slowly he stands up straight. "Did you just throw cookie dough at me?" He's as shocked as me.

Instead of answering I laugh, mimicking his bent double, thigh slapping laugh. A lump of cookie dough drips off of his cheekbone, onto his shirt and landing on his shoe with a splat. I gasp for air as he looks at his shoe disdainfully.

He takes three steps back towards the industrial mixer and dips his hand in.

I stop laughing immediately. "What do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering he lunges forward with a handful of batter. Surprisingly my reflexes are better than originally thought as I dodge his hand and smash two handfuls of cookie dough onto him. One on his shirt, one in his hair.

"Bel-la!" he whines and crouches down, picking me up behind the knees, and flops me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I screech as he makes his way towards the large mix of batter.

"You're, surprisingly, too clean, Miss Swan. I like my Bella dirty." He dangles my head over the batter.

"No, nooo, you'll get hair in the mix!" I cry out.

He ignores me. My thick, brown hair and my forehead are coated in vanilla cake batter.

"Edward!" I groan as he sets me on my feet. I slick my hair out of my eyes and pout at him. I try to duck around him and get to the batter but he catches me. With his hands on my hips he picks me up and walks me backwards to the countertop.

He's aiming for the cookie dough so I kiss him as a distraction. The fire that we started in the restaurant is ignited again with that one sloppy kiss. Edward leans over me, tearing my shirt off of my body and moving his mouth across my jaw and up to my earlobe.

"Mm, you taste... battery," he laughs huskily.

"Well, you taste quite divine. Cookie dough and Edward... Mm, I could make a fortune." I nibble greedily at his neck, where the dough has slid down.

"I've an idea," he says as he undoes my bra and throws it behind him. There is an uncovered bowl of caramel sauce. Edward picks it up and drips it all over my chest. "It's only fair, you covered me in chocolate..." he says before he starts lapping up the caramel sauce.

I gasp as he pays extra special attention to the caramel on my breasts. I wrap my legs around him and try to pull his closer. I can feel his hardened length against the constraints of his jeans. I try to grind against him, but the angle is off.

"Edward!" I groan.

"Mm, Bella, so tasty."

"Edward! Please, I want more," I whimper.

"Patience, I have to get every last bit," he says in between licks. His tongue dips into my belly button and I unexpectedly thrust upwards into his face. "Nothing is tastier than Bella covered in caramel."

I find his belt buckle and zipper and fiddle with those while Edward tries to get all the caramel sauce off of my body. I pant as he nips at my hip bones and push down his jeans with my feet.

"Edward, no more, please," I beg and begin to wriggle myself out of my jeans.

In one swift motion Edward pulls me free of my jeans and undies and is naked himself. He kneels before me and teases me with his tongue. "Oh god!" I gasp as his tongue circles my clit.

"Then again..." he sucks on my clit and inserts two fingers, "... nothing is better than pure Bella."

"Oh... right there," I whisper as he pumps his fingers into me curling them perfectly and hitting that spot.

He brings me right to the precipice before he removes himself from me completely. "No uh yes!" I cry before he fills me swiftly.

He pounds into me, holding onto my hips as he slams into me roughly. I love it. I moan like a dirty whore in church.

"Bella... feels..."

"Oh... so close..." I am, but I'm not close enough. Edward must sense this as he pulls me into him and somehow manoeuvres us so I am sitting in his lap. He doesn't leave my body for a second. I gain more leverage in this position. I can feel my orgasm building faster as I rock on Edward.

"Shit, Bella... are you?" I can feel Edward swell in me. I squeeze myself around him tighter and rock faster. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," he chants.

I reach my arm above my head, grabbing onto the shelf for stability as I reach my peak.

We climax together as I grip my nails into the soft bag on the shelf above my head. I fall onto Edward, our chest moulded together in a mixture of sweat and caramel sauce. Flour dances over us as we catch our breaths. I realise that I have accidently ripped into the flour bag.

"Flour?" Edward asks and I just laugh as I look at his saucy chest, doughy neck and floured hair. I must look even crazier with my battered hair.

"Shit, we need to clean up." I climb off of Edward unsteadily and look around the kitchen. We've fucked the place up majorly. "Want some cake? I'm going to need energy before we tackle this mess."

"Chocolate please," Edward asks. I snort when I realise the cling wrapped chocolate ganache on the countertop is the only thing that survived our escapades. I pop it in the fridge and return to see Edward looking around for a trash can.

"Just dump it on the counter, we're going to have to bleach the bench top anyway." I grab his hand and he dumps the condom in the bowl. "Cum in the cookies, seriously Edward?" He just shrugs and we make our messy way out to the front of shop.

It's dark outside, but I dare not turn any lights on for fear that people will see our flour coated asses. I take a large slice of cake out of the cabinet and place it on a plate. I grab a fork and slide down the front of the glass display cabinet and sit next to Edward. Together we eat the cake.

We giggle and feed each other but my good mood quickly dims when I see Edward posed with his fork midway to his mouth. His eyes are sad. I softly touch his wrist.

"Hey," I call and he blinks back to reality.

"Bella, I'm sorry about going all caveman on you earlier," he tells solemnly.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for calling you a jerk," I whisper back.

We slowly try to finish the cake, but I feel like the happy, carefree atmosphere is gone.

"But, I was being a jerk," Edward tries to insist.

I huff. It's water under the bridge. I turn my body so I'm facing him. He's got chocolate frosting on his nose. It looks out of place amidst the flour and cookie dough. "You've got frosting on your nose," I tell him before I lean up and lick it off with my mouth.

In that small gesture I feel that everything is forgiven. Edward tilts my head down captures my lips between his. We kiss slowly savouring the flavour of chocolate in each other's mouths. It's intense and eventually I need to pull back to breathe.

I can hear something in the kitchen, "Do you hear that?"

"I think it's my phone," Edward sighs. Playtime is over, we're being summoned. We both stand. I leave the half eaten cake on the floor between our floury butt prints and follow Edward into the kitchen.

"Hello... yeah? ... No, no, we're done... is she alright? ... We'll be right home," Edward hangs up. "Alice is panicking. Your brother fears it will turn into a panic attack, do you mind if we leave?"

"Sure, sure," I jump, "let me just put some clothes on and we'll leave." I move around the kitchen, pulling on my underwear and jeans. "Have you seen my bra?" I ask Edward, "oh, doesn't matter." I pull on my shirt and turn to see Edward still standing there naked. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"You don't want to wash up first? I mean we've got this mess..."

"Doesn't matter," I cut him off.

"Sure?" he asks. I've been told that Edward and Alice are very close, but if my brother cannot settle his fiancé down then it's serious.

I nod, "yeah, Jacob can clean it up." Edward laughs and pulls on some clothes.

"Thank you, for leaving," Edward says as we turn down into the driveway of the Cullen house.

"It's alright, I know you're like her brother." I get out of the car bringing the box of pastries Edward stole from the bakery. We make our way into the house both tiptoeing.

We're unlucky though. Carlisle looks at us once over the edge of his glasses as he reads in the living room.

"Bella tripped!" Edward practically screams, "Yeah, we had to stop at the bakery... well she had to look at something, and uh, we were in the kitchen and she tripped and I tried to save her, I swear, but..."

"I took him down with me. The flour and cookie dough were casualties," I add.

"And the batter, you fell into that one, oh and the cara-"

"Clumsy me!" I scream to cover Edward, who is about to say too much. "Didn't you have to go see Alice?" He looks bashful.

"Oh, yeah, right." Edward shuffles his feet, embarrassed. "Yes, well, that's the story if anyone asks, ok, goodnight Dad." Edward runs upstairs leaving me there with Carlisle who looks quite confused at what he just witnessed.

"Actually I didn't ask," he chuckles quietly.

"I'm going to go... shower I think," I say awkwardly. "Here," I literally throw the box of cakes at him and run upstairs too. I crash into Jasper on the way.

"Bella, what the..."

"Is Alice alright?" I cut Jasper off.

He waves the air dismissal. "She's fine, he's like, her brother," he explains.

"I get it, Jazz," I tell him. He's always the one I turn to, but as I look at him now he looks down. "Are you alright?"

He smiles tiredly, "I'm fine, just a long day." He hugs me despite my messy condition. "Can we talk tomorrow, when you smell less like an uncooked cake?" I laugh and nod. He kisses the top of my head and we say our goodnights.

I make my way up to the third floor and jump into the shower. I leave my dirty clothes on the floor and wonder if Esme would wash them for me, suddenly feeling in dire need of a mother figure to cook and clean for me. My moment with Jasper leaves me feeling kind of bare.

I finish up, dress and climb into bed. I haven't even closed my eyes when I hear a timid knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I call out.

Rose pokes her head in the door. "Did I wake you?" she whispers.

I laugh, "No, come in." She creeps into the room without turning on the light and into bed with me.

"What the fuck is happening with you and Edward?" she asks bluntly. I blush at her crassness. I go to open my mouth but she cuts me off, growling, "and don't say bloody nothing." I can just feel Rose looking at me and even in the dark I can see her eyes. I cave.

"We're just fucking, ok?" It sounds harsh, even though it's the truth. "Like you and Emmett." I sneak that last point in at the end and watch as she struggles with herself as to whether she's going to tell me all about Emmett. I know her well and just like I expect she builds her wall and bites her tongue.

There is a moment of silence before she asks, "So is he like... hung?"

"What!" I shriek, because there is absolutely no way I'm telling her the answer is yes.

"You know, like a hor..."

"I know what it means." I feel mortified that all I am thinking about is Edward's cock in this moment while Rose is staring and begging me with her baby blue eyes.

"Oh come on!" she whines, frustrated with me, "You know Emmett's size and girth, if you don't tell me I'm just going to have to tell you about the time we did it and-"

"Stop! Please don't make my ears bleed." She looks at me imploringly.

I huff. "Fine." I find her hands in the dark and demonstrate. Rose squeals.

"It's about god damn time you found a man that has the tool to satisfy you."

I hide my face into my pillow, partly to hide my blush, but mostly to hide my smile. I giggle and so does Rose, when our giggling fit is over we lay there in the silence. Our foreheads are touching on my pillow.

"Why'd you do it?" she asks breaking the comfortable silence, "I'm glad you're getting some, but I'm just wondering why."

"I don't know," I whisper. I fear the question a little. I wonder if this is the same question I'll be asking in six days time. When Edward and I have to part our separate ways I wonder if I will regret it. "We were slightly intoxicated, why did you and Emmett hook up?"

I wonder if Rose will get annoyed at me turning the tables all the time. She can talk about Emmett for days on end, except she has trouble expressing truer feeling like this.

"He was there, we were both frustrated and he was there. He was always there... is, he is always there." I wonder about the correction on the end knowing that there is more to their relationship than sex. The mood has dropped since our size conversation. Rose is deep in thought and it's making me think a little too much for my liking.

"I was scared Rose, I still am," I whisper into the darkness.

"Well, you're a relationship type of girl, Bella."

"But I don't want a relationship, I just want some fun," I tell her almost angrily. I don't know why.

"Oh, Bella. Are you having fun?"

I giggle. "Yes."

...

I wake up because I hear ringing. I find my phone but it's not mine. I lie back down. Rose is gone. I don't know if she slept here of if she snuck out last night. I relax and roll over to try to get some extra sleep but I am stopped by more ringing. This time it is my phone.

I see the name 'Jake' and giggle while I can.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Bella, some weird shit went down in the bakery last night." He sounds slightly panicked.

"What do you mean?" I try to mimic his tone.

"It's like... It's like someone had sex in here." I cover the mouth piece and giggle quietly. Edward needs to hear this.

"Can you repeat that?" I ask as I climb out of bed and make my way over to Edward's door.

"As I said, it's like someone had sex here." I push slightly on Edward's door is ajar so I peak in. He's on the phone so I decide not to bother him. He doesn't catch me snooping as his back is to the door.

"How do you know?" I question Jake as I pace lazily on the landing.

"There's like floury foot prints from the front through to the kitchen. There's half eaten cake near two butt shaped flour prints. The caramel sauce looks like it's been thrown over the countertop. There's a bra in the cake batter and..." he trails off.

"And what Jake?" I ask knowing what he's thinking about.

"Ok, this is the worst of it, but there's a... there's a used condom in the cookie dough." He sounds absolutely repulsed. We really should've at least removed that one. It is kind of gross to have to clean up after someone like that.

"Is that all, nothing has been stolen?"

"What?" He's shocked about how cool about this I'm being. "Uh, no, everything is here."

"Oh well, that's the main thing."

I hear him mumbling, probably accusing me of being delusional.

"Wait, did you say there was a bra in the batter?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you think it can be salvaged?" I ask without thinking. I'm watching Edward. He just stood up.

"Uh, Bella..."

Edward scrubs his hand over his face and turns towards the door, I don't know if he can see me, but I decide to end my phone call. "Look Jake, I've gotta go." I hang up on his protests of asking what he should do.

Edward hasn't seen me. He's focusing on his toes. I creep closer so I can hear his conversation. "Yeah, yeah... I will see you then... Ok, I've got to go... yes... yep... yeah, Tanya, love you too, bye." He hangs up. I am frozen.

_Love you too_.

What the fuck was that about? Who the hell is Tanya? Not that leggy, strawberry blonde from Alice's bachelorette party?

I swallow down the lump in my throat and try to get my legs to move as I see Edward coming towards the door. I don't have the time or the muscular ability to move before he reaches the door so I just raise my hand as if I was going to knock.

"Bella?" Edward smiles widely. "As to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks.

I say the first thing that comes to mind, "Jake found the condom in the cookie dough."

* * *

Hey everyone. This chaper was brought to you by jmolly, without her amazing skills it probably would've taken longer. So do us a favour and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

_EPOV:_

Yes!

As childish as it may sound, I'm glad that Jacob found the condom. Bella looks at me, confused, as my grin becomes wider with her words.

"Edward, are you seriously grinning. It's repulsive," she cringes. Maybe she's thinking about herself finding the condom in the dough. I mean, what would I do?

"Sure, yes, you're right. It's utterly disgusting," I tell her, my face betraying my words and my ego growing with satisfaction that proof of Bella's and my exploits have been thrust under Jacob's nose, unbeknownst to him.

Bella still doesn't approve of my attitude towards this. She sighs quietly. "Anyway," there is a little frown line between her eyebrows. I reach out and rub my thumb over it.

"Are you alright?" I ask and the line grows deeper. "Are you mad about the cookie dough?"

I move my thumb away from the now deep V on her forehead and cup her cheek. "No," she says but she shifts her head slightly and avoids my gaze.

I don't believe her. "I'm sorry," I tell her and she huffs, shrugging her shoulders. I let my hand fall from her face.

She shakes her body as if she's trying to rid herself of negative energy. She turns to face me and with a smile she says, "It's fine, it's forgotten." I move closer to her, needing to kiss her. My lips have no destination, but as they near the top of her head she moves quickly. "I need to get dressed," she whispers and disappears through her door.

I stand there, a little shocked. She just avoided my touch. My kiss, never has she avoided my kiss. Perhaps she didn't see me moving.

I move with a raised fist to her door intending to knock, but I let it fall. Space, that's probably what she needs. She's just angry about the cookie dough incident.

I head down stairs, but take a detour to Alice's room instead of the kitchen. I knock twice and wait for Alice to call out, knowing the dangers of walking into a room prematurely.

"How are you holding up this morning?" I ask as I round the bed and sit next to her. She's sitting in the exact same position she was last night, with the seating chart is laid out in front of her. I would question if she had slept at all, but I can tell that she has from the fresh face she has and how calm she now is.

"I'm alright." She leans into me and raises her hand to bite her nail, but I pull it away from her mouth before she has the chance. "Thanks," she looks up at me gratefully.

"What are maids of honour for?" I joke.

"No, really, last night, I..."

"Little A," I warn.

She just rolls her eyes at me. "Jasper is blaming himself, I think," she looks down into her lap. I frown, failing to see the links. "I haven't had a panic attack since I was 19 ... since I met Jazz."

I still don't understand. "Ali, your attacks were caused by the death of your parents."

She looks up at me and blushes a little. Her words then spew out, almost unrecognisable, "Jasper's mother's coming!"

"Huh?"

"His mother and her husband, I don't know them at all. And Jasper hardly knows them, and Charlie, I'm pretty sure he hates them, and you're going to have to talk to Bella. She's not going to handle it well according to Jasper, but he, Jasper seems ok with it. Who doesn't want their mother at their wedding?" she rushes out verging on hysterical. She stops talking and take a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process. Alice takes three more breaths before she sighs and shrugs. "Everything's going to work out just fine, but where am I going to put them!" I shake my head, confused my Alice's sudden return of enthusiasm. She's playing with the seating chart, moving little flags around.

"Why would I have to talk to Bella?"

She smirks, "Of course, that's the detail you pull out."

"What?"

Rolling her eyes she says, "Please Edward, don't deny anything."

I swallow the nerves. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends."

She tilts her head on the side and looks at me curiously. "I thought you two didn't like each other. At all."

_Shit!_

That is the facade Bella and I are playing. I try to change the subject, "Why should I talk to Bella. Wouldn't Jasper be better? He knows her better after all."

She gives me a look. It was the same look that Bella gave me yesterday during my attack on Black, a look that told me that I did _know_ her better.

"We're not having sex, if that's what you're implying," I bite back.

She looks at me. Her eyes are wide with shock. I can't read her at all. She can read me like a book, whereas I can only read her if she lets me, and right now she's shut me out. "Huh," she says finally, "that's not what I was implying at all."

_Shit!_

Did I just tell Alice that Bella and I are having sex? I look away from her. "I might go grab some breakfast, are you coming?" I look to her quickly. She's staring at me still.

"I'll be down in a sec." Finally she looks back to her chart.

Relieved, I get up from the bed and head towards my escape exit. "Oh," I pause before leaving. "Tanya called, she's flying in today."

"Yay!" Alice claps and says, "Take Bella with you when you pick her up, they should meet."

_Now I'm picking Tanya up? _I think as I exit Alice's room. Where am I taking her? Am I bringing her back here? Damn Alice. And I'm supposed to bring Bella? I frown. I'm unsure of how that's going to go. She was a little weird on me this morning.

I head into the kitchen. My father is sitting with his newspaper, a cup of coffee and a cupcake, one from Bella's bakery. My face grows a bit warmer at the recollection of the previous night's encounter.

"Morning Dad."

Carlisle smiles and folds down half of his paper. "Morning kids, any plans for today?" I turn and see Bella in the kitchen. She's frozen on the spot and she turns slowly like she's been caught red handed. Her face is flushed. It looks like she's being trying to avoid my father and was just caught. I stifle my laugh when she glares at me.

"Morning," she says quietly, "I don't have any plans." She turns and resumes what she was doing, only this time she's not trying to hide her movements.

"Tanya's flying in today," I tell Carlisle. "I'm supposed to meet her according to Alice."

"Bring her to dinner," he tells me before going back to reading the paper.

I slowly walk over to Bella, where she's waiting for toast to pop. I wrap one arm around her waist, but she wriggles out of my embrace.

"Your father," she whispers. I want to tell her that the jig is more than likely already up where my father is concerned but she looks quite uncomfortable.

Her toast pops and she begins to butter it. I put some in and ask, "Do you want to come with me, when I pick up Tanya?" Her knife movements falter as she digs a little too deep and leaves a hole in the middle of her bread. I wonder if it was the innuendo in my question.

She seems to ponder the question for a long time. Finally she looks up at me sweetly and says, "Just tell me when and I'll be ready." She leaves the room with her toast.

My eyes follow her out. My toast pops and I grab it and stalk to the table. I collapse into a chair opposite my father.

"Have you told her about Tanya?" Carlisle mumbles into his paper. I stare at him incredulously.

What possibly could I have to tell Bella about in regards to Tanya?

"Son, in my experience with women," he begins, and I cringe and try not to think about my father's exploits with women, "you need to cover all bases, even if you don't think you're in the wrong."

I know it is relationship advice given in a roundabout way. Instead of even trying to understand it I deny whatever he is insinuating. "Bella and I are just friends."

Just after lunch Bella and I leave for Port Angeles airport. She is quiet on the entire ride there. I try to talk to her, but she just shuts me down at every attempt at conversation with one worded answers. I give up at trying and let the radio fill our silence.

When we arrive at the airport Bella is out of the car before I turn it off.

"What's the rush?" I ask as I move to her side. My hand finds her wrist and starts to move towards her hand to hold it in my own.

"I just have to use the bathroom," she tells me and jerks her hand out of mine.

I nod and guide her through the people and into the airport. My hand his hovering just above her lower back. We're out of sync today. No matter how I try to time my steps with hers my hand just cannot seem to reach her. I move my hand, but almost as if she senses it she moves forward suddenly.

"There's the bathroom," she points, "I'll just be a minute." She takes off before I respond and I am left standing there outside the ladies room.

Should I move away from the entrance?

If I do I will lose Bella. I stand awkwardly near the door, fiddling with my phone, trying to ignore the stares of the women exiting the restroom.

I'm startled by Bella's sudden appearance, "Where's the gate?" We make our way there in silence.

Again we wait in silence for the flight to land and for the people to exit the plane.

I see her quickly, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders as she quickly makes her way through the crowd. Tanya is tall; long legs, she would say. She has always looked me straight in the eye, six inch heels would have me looking up at her. She looks good, happy. She looks excited, but then she sees me and it grows.

"Oh Edward! It's been so long." She flies into my arms and wraps her arms around my neck tightly, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I squeeze her tightly, spinning her in a circle, and laughing before setting her on the ground. "Honey, it's only been a couple of days."

Her hands cradle my face, "Two days too long. Alright, let's get my shit and roll," she laughs.

"Hold up T, meet Bella first," I gesture to Bella who is standing beside me looking a little restrained. I try to question her, but she ignores me. "Bella is Jasper's sister." Tanya suddenly wraps her arms around Bella. Bella just stands there. She hesitantly pats Tanya on the back, but makes no move to return the hug.

"I'm so excited to meet you," Tanya pulls back and looks Bella up and down.

I laugh, "Enough of that shit, T." Tanya blushes at being caught. "Come on, let's go get your bags." I wrap an arm around her and reach for Bella's hand, but she doesn't give it to me. Bella just walks stoically, with her arms crossed, beside me.

Tanya talks nonstop on the car ride home; a little about her job, a little about Kate, but mostly about me, spilling some things I wish she wouldn't.

"Edward used to be such a little shit Bella," Tanya rambles. She is turned around in her seat, talking to Bella mostly, ignoring me some, especially when I ask her to not share certain stories.

"... so, not only does he push me into the mud, but he dives in after me and drags me out with the audacity to say that he had saved my life!"

I laugh. This at least is one of the better stories she is telling. "You could have sunken into the earth without me, T."

I can't see her face, but I can tell she has just rolled her eyes. "So the ass," Bella giggles at this and I smile, "then says that we can clean up at his house, saying that Esme won't mind." I can feel Tanya's stink eye on my face. "Not only did she mind, but unknown to me she had had the carpets cleaned the previous day, so while Edward encouraged me to walk across the cream covered carpets and into the bathroom, he stayed firmly put on the hardwood floors.

"I got out of the shower and come face to face with a fuming Esme and a snitch telling his mother that I pushed him in the mud and then rolled around on the freshly cleaned carpets."

I chuckle, "I had to live with her."

Tanya scoffs, "Esme watched me for months anytime I'd come over. I don't know why she'd believe a little terror, like you, over me, the dainty little girl."

I snort, I really cannot help it. "Dainty little girl? T, sometimes you were more man than me."

We're nearing the house now. As I pull into the driveway Tanya turns back around to face the front. With a piece of blonde hair between her fingertips and a suspicious smile on her face she says, "That is true. Remind me later, I've got a tip for you to make you more man, this made me come six ways Sunday..."

"Tanya," I warn. "We're here." I see Esme and Alice come out through the front door, both eager and squealing to see Tanya.

I let them have their moment and go into the house. I am surprised to see my father already home.

"Tanya's out front with mom," I tell him.

He chuckles, "I suppose she'll make it into the house eventually."

I nod. It's still a little bit uncomfortable around my father after what happened with Bella. I look around, but the place is deserted. I'm sure Bella got out of the car.

"Where is everyone," I falter a little on that last word. I just want to know where Bella is.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper are out with Charlie," I wait while he gets up off the couch and turns off the television. I haven't moved, but he is nearing the front door. He pauses before exiting. "Remember what I said son. She rushed upstairs as soon as you got home. Go talk to her."

I watch as he leaves before I bolt up the stairs.

What do I need to talk to her about? What did Carlisle say this morning? I can't remember, but I make it to the third floor in record time, panting slightly.

"Bella?" I tap on her door lightly before entering. She's standing near the window, looking out, I assume.

"Yeah?" she says and turns slowly. She looks sad.

"Are you alright?" I slowly move towards her.

"I'm fine, why?" The deathly silence feels like a construction site. Her walls are building fast and I can see it in her eyes as she closes herself to me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "No, _you_ did nothing wrong."

"Will you talk to me, please?"

She frowns, "Why?"

Why? I don't know the answer. Because I need her to? I need her to not shut me out. I need her to talk to me. I need her to tell me what's wrong, to confide in me. I want her to tell me her worries. I want to help her ease them.

I sigh and rub my face with my hands. "Please know that you can talk to me. I want you to know that."

She huffs irritated with this conversation. "What could I have to talk about?"

I tilt my head and look at her. I slowly stalk closer to her and bend my knees so I can look in her eyes. She seems frustrated with me. She does not yet seem broken.

"You don't know, do you?"

She rolls her eyes. "Know what?"

I thought that Jasper would honestly tell Bella, but it seems like it has not yet happened. I'd assumed that Alice was just messing with me when she said I should be the one to tell her. But, I guess not.

"Will you sit down with me, Bella?" I say as I perch myself on the edge of her bed. She hesitates, but sits next to me, but not close to me.

I don't know how to tell her, or which way to approach this. Why am I the one doing this? It should be her brother.

"Do you remember yesterday when Alice had that panic attack?" I start. Bella nods and I take a deep breath before continuing. "Um, well she was worrying about Jasper, and a little about you."

I pause again, "Bella, I don't know how to say this, I don't even think I should be the one to tell you this, but you should know," I'm rambling.

"Edward," she growls with frustration.

I look at her. "Your mother is coming," I blurt out.

I watch her. At the moment she doesn't even looked phased. I expected tears, anger, and hyperventilation.

"Oh." I did not expect an 'oh'.

She stands slowly. "Bella?"

"Huh?" she asks as she walks to the window and looks out again.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes."

I stand, not knowing what to do. I walk up behind her though and touch her gently on the shoulder. "Did you want me to get someone?"

"They're out Edward."

She turns quickly and captures my lips in hers. "Fuck me, Edward."

Her lips move to my neck. She sucks and bites harder than normal. I won't lie, I am turned on, but something is holding me back.

"Bella?" I caution.

"Please, Edward. I need you. I need you to fuck me." Her hands are making quick work of my buttons. She's rushing. She rips the last two buttons off in her haste. Her mouth is all over me, her teeth teasing and taunting my nipple.

I can't deny that I want her too. She can feel my desire for her. She is moving so fast, so quickly. I feel as if I underwater, not able to fully comprehend what is going on. Is this the same woman that has ignored me all day? Her shirt and jeans are gone and my pants are around my ankles.

"Edward," she snaps at me, "am I going to have to make myself come, or what?"

My eyes move down her body to where her fingers are tweaking and tugging on her right nipple. Something inside of me snaps and I pick her up and throw her onto the bed.

I kiss her. Our tongues tangle and our teeth clash as we kiss each other with some unknown urgency. I grope at her with abandon. She's groaning and arching, trying to get herself closer to me. She wraps her legs around my waist pulling our hips together as we grind against each other.

She cries out, as I bite the nipple she had earlier neglected, and arches off the bed and into me.

"More, Edward. Give me more." I rip her lacy underwear off of her body while I struggle out of my own.

I hear the foil rip and Bella's small, warm hands on my cock as she painfully rolls the condom slowly onto me. She pumps her hand over me twice before guiding me to her entrance. I dip my head in slowly and then out again. She groans in frustration, so I fill her swiftly and she cries out in pleasure, and surprise.

We fuck.

Bella's fingernails claw at my back as my hips slam into her. We don't kiss, rather opting to watch each other. I don't dare move my eyes from hers as I thrust repeatedly into her. She wraps her legs around me even tighter. I feel her feet lock as she pushes me in deeper and deeper. Her pouty lips make a little 'o' as I hit that spot that I've claimed as mine. It's mine. No one should be allowed there but me.

Her eyelids flutter, but she fights them, not allowing them to close, always meeting my eye contact.

I am getting closer. I grab a hold of the iron bed head above me. I push into her again and again. I need her to come with me, for I cannot until she has.

I cup her cheek with my free hand, brushing her hair away from her face, letting my full body weight rest upon her small form for a moment. I move away to support myself again.

She's close. Her walls are hugging me now. I feel her hand on the bed head and I link my fingers through hers. I look into her eyes and we don't blink again until we both fall; Bella with a soft gasp and me with a small grunt, both of us closing our eyes as we revel in the moment.

I have collapsed on her, my sweaty skin tainting her soft body. My eyes flutter open to find her staring at me. She gives me a soft smile before closing her eyes again.

I relax into her, burying my face into her neck, and my arms holding her close to me. I feel a bit confused. I don't know what we just did.

I am beginning to snooze a little. My body is still covering Bella's. We're sharing the same pillow, and my face is buried into her hair. I take a deep breath of the intoxicating fragrance. Strawberry, mixed with a little vanilla and maybe also cake batter thrown into the mix, although I may be imagining the batter.

I am too tired to move, even though I know I should. Bella doesn't seem to have any qualms about our current cosiness.

"Am I squishing you?" I mumble into the pillow.

I feel her shake her head and croak out a quiet, "no." I roll over anyway, bringing her with me so she now lies atop my body. I know I shouldn't but I wrap my arms around her tiny frame. I know we're too close and I know that we stated that we would not sleep together, but we are. Or at least I hope we will. Dinner is soon, twenty minutes would hurt, right?

Bella shifts slightly, but I'm tired and I just want to hold her tight to me. So I do, but slowly I begin to realise that she is trying to shift away from me, and that my shoulder is wet.

"Bella?"

"Mm?" she murmurs, her voice sounding strangled.

"Are you crying?"

"No," she croaks. I roll back over, so we now lay side to side. She tries to roll over so her back is to me, but I stop her. "Edward," her voice is tiny, but she sobs my name nonetheless.

Her eyes are closed and she looks hurt. "Did I hurt you? Are you ok, Bella? Please," I beg, "open your eyes, beautiful."

She crinkles her nose at the endearment and doesn't open her eyes. She swallows, trying to hold in her tears.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I ask desperately.

"It's nothing, I'm just being stupid." She rolls over.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"No."

"Should I leave?"

"Yes."

I stare at her silky back. I reach out to touch her shoulder blade, but she flinches away as soon as my fingers make contact. I am at a loss. I decide to obey her wishes and so I roll out of her bed. I'm not exactly graceful, so my movements jostle her. My boxers are at my feet. I pull them up my legs.

"Bella?" I try one last time.

"Just leave, Edward!" she says harshly, her voice strong, yet weak at the same time.

It is too dark to find all my clothes, so I head to the connecting bathroom door. I open it and light floods the room.

I cannot leave though. Bella lets out a strangled sob, it is muffled by her pillow, I am not supposed to hear it, but I do. I turn and walk about to her side of the bed.

"I told you to leave, leave Edward!" she cries and fights my comforting hand. "I will not be a home wrecker, Edward. I will not, I cannot!"

"Shit Bella," she's slapping away every hand I place on her. I need to hug her, not only for myself, but for her also. "Stop fucking fighting," I sound like an asshole. I proceed to be one by diving onto the bed and gathering her in my arms. I roll onto my back and cradle her against my body. She still fights.

When she loses her fight I rock her back and forth, shushing her as well. Her tears suddenly stop. She's calm, but also frozen. I still and look down at her. "You are not a home wrecker, Bella. Why do you think that?"

"Tanya," she mumbles. Her lips continue to move, but I cannot distinguish any words. I just watch her as she is overwhelmed with a looks of complete self disgust. It hurts me a little.

"What the hell would Tanya have to do with us?" She cringes at my harsh tone.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" I try to search out her face, but I can't because it's buried in my chest.

"Sit up Bella, I need to see you." She obliges, but she wraps the bed sheet around herself in an act of self preservation. I don't know why she is trying to hide from me. Her head is hung and her hair curtains her face. "Bella," I tilt her face up with my fingertips so I can look into her eyes. "Tanya is not my girlfriend," I tell her firmly.

She looks crushed. I watch my beautiful, broken girl as she tries to believe what I just said. It hurts that she doesn't believe me. "Was she your girlfriend?"

I cringe. This part of my past isn't something I'm ready to share with just anyone. But this is Bella, and right now I would say anything to get her to smile again. "She was my girlfriend, a long time ago, but I can assure you that we will never be like that again."

She dropped her eyes and twists her fingers in the bed sheet. "How can you say that Edward? People say that they will stay away, but they never do." She's mumbling, "I saw you with her this afternoon. Don't lie to me, please."

I let her words soak into my brain and wonder where my strong and confident Bella has disappeared to. I know she is still there, I can see her in her jealousy, even though she denies it. But is her weakness because of her mother? I know I shouldn't have just blurted it out like I did.

"Bella, I will never date Tanya again. She loves her girlfriend way more than she ever loved me." I smirk a little as I watch Bella freeze. Her fingers stop twisting the sheet and I even hear the quick intake of her breath.

"Huh," she says and I wait for more. She does look up at me before she finally speaks. "Excuse me for a minute." And with that she gets up off the bed and walks slowly into the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and I wait.

Did that go well or horribly wrong?

I cannot wait any longer before I get up off the bed and cross to the bathroom door. I turn the handle without considering giving her privacy.

I'm a little shocked by what I see. I chuckle at first, before I laugh. Bella turns red as she spins around and sees me watching her naked form. I am gasping for breath, but I manage to choke out, "Bella, were you dancing?"

* * *

Reviews would be lovely if you can spare the time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone... I know, long time no update. Real life just sort of came over and demanded attention. Now I've kind of kicked it to the curb for a while, so here's an update for those still out there and there's also another one that will come out this time next week, so yes, I'm still here.**

**Okay, so in case you've forgotten our couple are getting emotionally attached, whether or not they want to admit it. They believe a whole bunch of people know about their sexcapades. Renee just decided that she is coming to the wedding, Tanya also rocked up, Bella thinks she has a thing with Edward, but turns out to be a lesbian sending Bella into the bathroom for a private celebration, which was interrupted by Edward...**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Previously:_

"_Bella, were you dancing?"_

_BPOV:_

Edward's cocky grin is intolerable. "You are dancing!"

"Uh, no?" I'm not even convincing myself when I say that because truth be told I was dancing. I was jumping, thrusting and gyrating like there's no tomorrow. I might've even performed the shopping trolley if we're being really honest.

Edward looks at me, clearly not believing me. I just shrug. What does he want me to say? Yes, yes I was dancing. Or maybe lie and say that getting my groove on makes my bowels move.

I do not want to admit that I was dancing because I am celebrating the fact that Tanya is not going to move in on my man. I mean Edward. Because he is not my man. He's just Edward, plain old Edward. Edward, who wanted to _sleep_ with me and refused to leave even when I told him to. So what is he? Still Edward, obviously, but I suppose I mean what is he in regards to me?

"What just happened with us?" I blurt out suddenly, but at the same time Edward asks, "Do you want to go grab some dinner?"

Again we speak at the same time. I accept his offer and his mischievous face, which caught me dancing, falls into one that isn't quite too sure about his place in the bathroom doorframe as he answers my question with uncertainty. "Should we talk?" he asks, shifting his feet.

"Hey, how about we go get some food and we'll talk about it later?" This seems to appease him, so he nods and starts to move out of the doorway. In an act of sudden bravery I grab his wrist and pull him towards me and give him a light kiss on the lips. He grins boyishly and I let go.

We dress without talking and Edward waits by the door while I find an elastic and toss my hair up into a messy bun. I pinch my cheeks to try to raise some colour, but my eyes are still red from my crying jag. At the very least I can blame my mother for that.

We make our way down the stairs, Edward's hand finding mine, letting his fingers intertwine with my own. It's sweet and innocent and makes my stomach roll. I haven't held a boy's hand since senior year of high school and I hope it's just the unfamiliarity that causes such butterflies.

I don't know what's going to happen when we reach the bottom of the stairs. Will Edward let go, should I? Oh God, when did life become so confusing?

Edward answers my unasked question when he lets go just before Charlie turns around. Still I am confused: did he do it just because it is Charlie, or would he have let go anyway?

"Bells, didn't see you at dinner," says Charlie, as he raises an eyebrow at Edward's presence.

"Edward told me about Renee," I shrug. Charlie gives me the world's most awkward hug and I know that is the amount of comfort Charlie is able to give me.

"I'm going to go home tomorrow Bells," says Charlie, effectively changing the subject.

"Do you need help moving stuff?" I ask knowing that some of the water damage spread further than the bathroom.

Charlie shrugs.

"I'll help too!" Edward blurts out. I give a tiny eye roll when he rambles on further. "You know to get away from Alice's madness." If Charlie was Esme Edward's eagerness and rambling would look odd, but Charlie isn't Esme, so he just gives a polite nod and turns to walk away.

I drag Edward into the kitchen and pull the plates set aside for us out of the oven.

"Do you think I was too obvious?" asks Edward as I hand him his plate.

"About what?" I question with an air of confusion.

He smiles. "Never mind." Silly cocky man.

I sock him in the arm. "You're just lucky that that wasn't Esme or Alice or even Jasper. I bet he's getting suspicious too." It had occurred to me that Alice would've asked Jazz to not tell me about Renee, because she wanted Edward to do it, yeah not suspicious at all. I bet Jasper knows about us in some form. Is there anyone who doesn't know? Emmett, but he probably wouldn't even care.

"Ow!" Edward's exaggerated moan breaks my thoughts. He's rubbing his bicep. I just roll my eyes. Everything is falling to shit.

I grab a fork for Edward and myself and point one towards Edward threateningly. He flinches slightly. I may be overreacting at the moment. "We need a new plan."

"Alright," he says. I wait for more and he doesn't disappoint when he asks, "A plan for what?"

I walk around the kitchen island and take a seat. "For us," I say seriously.

"Oh."

_Yeah, oh._

An awkward silence falls over us and I watch as Edward takes a bite of his food, chewing and swallowing it like it's sand.

"Well, uh, who knows, about... us?" he asks me as I am mid-chew. I swallow dryly wondering where this is going.

"Well, Rose knows and I don't think that your father believes that I tripped in the bakery..." I blush... yeah, still a bit embarrassed about that.

"Alice is constantly dropping suggestive hints," Edward puts in. "I wouldn't put it past her to tell my mother of her suspicions."

"The same can be said for Jasper," I tell him. "What about Emmett?" I ask him.

We both look at each for a moment before we laugh and cry, "Nah!"

We quieten down. "So, you could say that practically everyone knows or suspects something about us?" I watch Edward and wait for his answer.

Eventually he nods. I take that as his opinion on the matter so I get up and move to the sink to rinse my plate.

"That's just..." Edward mumbles. I wait with my back to him and my plate poised in my hand. Over the running water my ears strain to hear the next word, unsure if he means for me to hear at all. "Swell," he finishes.

_Swell?_

Is he being sarcastic? Or does he commonly use this old school lingo?

The slippery plate slides through my fingers. It clatters to the floor breaking into three pieces. I sink to the floor too preoccupied to notice that he has joined me until his hand touches mine.

His hand flips mine over as he checks for injuries. He smirks. "You're fine, just a case of butter fingers," he jokes. "Sadly though the plate is a casualty."

At first I give Edward a weak smile, but when he winks at me I shake my head and let out a small laugh. I'm being silly. Whether Edward thinks that it's 'swell' doesn't matter because I need to figure out what I think first.

Edward grabs my hand and gently pulls me up. He's just staring at me. I do not feel weird about it, but it does make me nervous.

I break my eyes away from his green ones. He asks me, "What do you want to do now?"

I feel that he is asking about the here and now. Edward has not been the assertive one in regards to our potential future relationship. I just shrug. It doesn't escape my notice that he asked to do something with me.

"Bella, you spaced," he says and snaps his fingers in front of my face. "What do you want to do this evening" he asks again.

He takes my hand and leads me out of the kitchen. I giggle as he looks around corners for people. I feel like I should be humming the Mission Impossible tune. Edward leads me all the way up the stairs to our floor.

"What was all that?" I ask as he drags me into his room and closes the door behind us.

"Tonight we're hiding from everyone. And, we're just going to watch some TV."

I nod at his plan and look around for a television, not knowing he had one. I find the small LCD on his wall and take in the other tokens of his life. I realise that this is only the second time I've been in Edward's room; the first, though it hardly counts, was when I stuck my head in.

Edward pulls me onto the bed and I snuggle into him as he flips through the channels. "What do you want to watch?" he asks me.

"I don't mind," I mumble. I'm suddenly tired.

Eventually I see that Edward settles on something. A movie I think. I fight my tired eyes, but eventually I feel them close.

...

The tightening around my ribs is what wakes me. I catch the clock first. It is just after seven. The next thing my eyes find is the bathroom door. I am puzzled as to why it is on the wrong side of the room. I am also sleeping on the wrong side of the bed. I close my eyes again, deciding that it's way too early to be awake anyway. I try to fall asleep again, but the pressure on my ribcage is still there. I try to wriggle away from it, but it grips me tighter.

And then I feel _it_.

I roll over and remember. I fell asleep here last night. I have never slept with Edward Cullen. Not like this: we didn't fall asleep drunk, or after sex and I have never fallen asleep and had him hold me closer.

I watch his sleeping face and I want to touch it. He looks so peaceful, and younger, much younger despite the stubble on his chin.

I like this. Suddenly his arms don't feel so constricting. I sigh and bury my face into his chest, inhaling deeply and breathing in Edward.

I don't worry, yet.

Edward starts to wake, I think. He's making little moaning sounds and I can feel his body stretching along mine. I stiffen and wait.

"Mmm," he hums and surprises me by placing a gentle kiss upon my forehead causing my eyes to snap open. "Morning," he croaks.

"Morning," I reply, "I think I fell asleep."

He chuckles. "I think I did too," he says in that husky voice. I look between us and see that we are both still in our clothes from yesterday.

I giggle and rest my cheek against Edward's chest. His bare toes tickle the base of my foot of their own accord.

I'm comfy. I'm so comfortable. Yet... yet... "I have to pee," I say and squirm in Edward's arms.

"I'm hungry," says Edward but holds me tighter. The more I think about it the more I need to go, so I keep squirming. "Noooooo," moans Edward as I break his restraints.

"Thank you!" I dash into the bathroom and revel in the feeling. The feeling between Edward and me, that is. _Sleeping_ together is kind of huge, isn't it?

I take a shower and get dressed. I peek in at Edward, who's still in bed.

"You got dressed," he groans, "and showered without me!"

I just roll my eyes, but secretly wish that I had asked him to join me. "Are you still willing to help Charlie today?" I ask as I bend over and towel dry my hair.

I hear Edward groan, so I look up to watch him slide off the bed. I gnaw on my lower lip to stifle the whimper that's dying to escape, as I watch him stretch, exposing the best part of his abdomen. His low rise jeans practically scream at me.

"Bella?" he grins at me cockily.

"I'm fine," I mumble, "I'll be in the kitchen."

I enter the kitchen to find it empty except for Jasper. He's sitting on a stool at the counter gripping his coffee cup between his hands and resting his forehead against it.

I sit down on the stool next to him and rest my head against my shoulder and say, "Hey little brother."

He tucks me under his arm and asks, "How you holding up?"

"Better than you, it seems."

He chuckles, "I'm just tired, Bee."

"Not getting cold feet, are you?"

He pinches my hip slyly.

"Ow!" I glare at him and he smirks and just shrugs. "I don't think you're as tired as you think you are, you jerk!"

"I am I swear," he laughs, but it trails off. He sighs heavily and hangs his head. "I'm just a little bit tired."

I turn to face him and he looks up. "Just don't worry about it. I as your maid of honour, or best man... best maid?" I ask confused. This makes him laugh, so I continue. "It is my duty to worry about all of that for you, so lay it on me."

He looks at me quizzically, "I love you, Bells. You know that right?"

"You may want to remember that after I do my speech." He wraps his arms around me and I can feel the vibrations from his laugh against my cheek.

"Thanks, for making me laugh."

"Just don't let Renee meet Alice until after the wedding," I warn.

"Why," he asks cautiously.

"Because Renee is nuts and she might try to step between you. I'll just have to keep the crazy lady away." He nods in thanks.

"And you're ok with everything? Last night you missed dinner and this morning you're making light of this." He's looking straight through me. I can't lie to my brother.

"I just had a really good sleep last night." Even though it's not a lie I blush, so I turn my head away.

Edward enters the kitchen as I try to control my blush, but his timing just makes it worse.

"Morning," drawls Jasper as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, are you going over to help your father too?" asks Edward as he turns around to get the milk out of the fridge.

Jasper turns to me and gives me a look, which says "_he's helping Charlie__?"_ I roll my eyes in response.

My brother manages to smirk at my eye roll and responds, "No, Alice needs help with some stuff."

Edward just laughs. "She may be the reason I'm helping Charlie today."

As Edward starts the noisy coffee maker and becomes preoccupied with making his toast Jasper yanks me closer to him almost knocking me off of my chair.

"Hey!" I shout at him, but he covers my mouth. Edward doesn't even turn around.

I huff and lick his hand and go to speak but he whispers in my ear first. "Alice has _many_ theories about you and Edward."

"Alice has many theories full stop. You don't believe her madness, do you?" I'll admit I'm not a good liar. I am also not sure if I should be refuting any claims about Edward and I to my brother. Needless to say, I start to sweat.

"Do I have reason to believe her madness?"

Yes. Yes. Yes.

"No," I drag out the word. I believe the first step to lying is to believe it yourself, something which I am currently failing.

"Ok," he says. I narrow my eyes at him. That was way too easy. "What?" he asks innocently.

I just huff in response. Edward turns around with two pieces of toast in his hands. I snatch the peanut buttered one and bark, "Let's go Edward."

I walk away hearing Jasper's chuckles. He calls, "You watch out for that one Edward!" My steps falter as I step out of the kitchen, feeling awkward.

Edward quickly catches up to me. He just smirks. "So, Alice got to Jasper?"

We arrive at Charlie's and I find out that Charlie has been keeping something from me.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me that most of the water damage seeped into my room?" I ask annoyed, knowing that if I hadn't volunteered to help then he would've just thrown out all my old junk.

He blushes before saying, "Bells, I didn't think you'd want that stuff, seeing as you left it here all those years."

I sigh, not wanting to admit that he's right. "So, where's the damage?"

The worst is my room, as my bedroom wall shares the same wall as the shower. The decrepit, old dresser took the brunt of it. I'm surprised it's still standing. There is also a little bit of damage in Charlie's room. Jasper's got off scot free.

"So, I get to see your room?" Edward asks with too much enthusiasm.

"Charlie doesn't need any help?" I respond reluctantly.

"Nope," he says cheerily. Grinning childishly he adds, "He said you would need help moving the dresser."

"Ok, just remember that I was a different person when I lived in this room," I tell him as his hand hovers over the door knob.

I can't see it, but I know he rolls his eyes before opening the door. He strides into the room while I hesitate at in the doorway. I'd forgotten how purple it was. Purple walls, purple bedspread, purple curtains...

"This isn't bad at all." He looks through old books and some pictures that didn't quite make the cut when I moved to college. He pauses in front of one photo and laughs, "This is a little unfortunate though."

I scowl at him. "That is my prom picture, Edward." I snatch it off of him.

"Don't get me wrong babe, you look beautiful, but he looks like he's about to maul you."

"Eric was a nice guy!"

"Is that a fedora?" He laughs.

"Ha-ha. I'm sure I can move this thing myself if you're going to pick on teenage Bella some more." Lord knows that there are probably other horrors from the past within this room. He holds up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, now help me move this thing." I try to budge it away from the wall, but it's heavier than I anticipated.

"Do you want to empty it first?" suggests Edward.

"There shouldn't be much left in it." He opens the top drawer and pulls out a pair of old holey sweats. I blush at the hole in the crotch. "I'll get a garbage bag."

I go to leave the room, as Edward shouts, "Bella, would you wear these tonight?" I flip him off.

I meet my father in the kitchen, "Break time already, Dad?" He blushes as he tries to swallow the large bite of his sandwich he just took in an attempt to hide it from me. I just roll my eyes and return to my room ready.

Edward is... to say the very least, the most unhelpful and irritating person ever. He manages to make a comment about every single thing that I pull out of the chest of drawers:

"Bella, you did ballet?"

"Vampire novels, Bella?"

"Well Bella, your boobs grew in."

"Magic 8 ball, will I get laid today? All signs point to yes."

"Ninja Turtles t-shirt, Bella!"

"Ew, Bella, are these what I think they are?"

I roll my eyes at his immaturity. "Yes, Edward, those are a box of unopened tampons." He flinches and the box flings out of his hand. The corner of it hits me right above my right eye. "Ow, Edward!"

"Shit, sorry. No blood no foul, right?" He looks a little scared. I pull my fingers away from the spot he hit me and look at them.

"Ow," I say as I hold my fingers out to Edward. He swallows nervously. It's not a lot of blood. I drizzle maybe, but Edward treats it like a gaping wound. He grabs the first thing his hands find – which unfortunately happens to be a pair of my old granny underwear – and holds it to my forehead.

"I think I saw a bandaid in here somewhere," he says and begins to rummage around in the drawer we were just clearing out.

"Edward, I don't think this warrants a bandaid." He doesn't listen. He takes the underwear from me, spits on them and 'cleans' the scratch. "Oh that can't be hygienic," I mumble. He finishes of by putting the bandaid on my forehead.

"You should live."

I laugh at his seriousness. "Aw, thanks." I move to kiss him gently on the lips, but he deepens the kiss.

"Mm," I hum when he pulls back. "You should throw tampon boxes at my head more often."

We manage to be on opposite sides of the room when Charlie enters. He gives me a funny look as he gestures to his own forehead. "What happened to you head Bells?"

"Edward threw a tampon box at it." He pales and gives Edward look of complete understanding. I roll my eyes at the two of them. Men.

Charlie clears his throat, "I'm going to haul some stuff off to the dump, are you done with this old thing?" he asks and thumps his hand on a particularly water damaged part causing the wood to dent.

Edward pulls out the bottom drawer and dumps all the holey and unpaired socks onto the ground. "It's empty now."

I watch as Edward and my father haul the rotting wood downstairs and into the bed of my old truck. Charlie fires up the old truck and it sputters to life. He pulls out of the driveway and I watch as he slowly drives the truck in the direction of the dump. It's a fair way away, I just hope the old beast makes it there and back.

I pull Edward back up the stairs and into my room. He collapses on the bed.

"You're not going to help me finish?" I ask him.

He has one arm over his eyes and the other dangles off the bed. "I think I pulled a muscle," he groans. I crawl onto the bed and straddle his torso.

"Here?" I ask massaging his shoulders.

"Bit lower," he groans.

I move my hands to his biceps, "Here?" He shakes his head, so I move my hands to his chest and start rubbing the upper half of his torso. "What about here?"

"Lower," he whispers.

"Maybe you should take your shirt off?" I suggest. I moved my hands under his shirt and run my fingernails lightly over his toned stomach.

"Only if you think that could help." He manages to pull his shirt off of his _sore_ body.

"It should," I murmur and scrape my nails lightly over his sides. He shivers slightly. "Is the pain lower?" I ask. He nods so my fingers dance over the exposed skin right before the growing _pain_ I can see beneath his jeans. "I think I need to undo this." I toy with his belt and he bobs his head begging me to do so.

I make quick work of his jeans. I slide his _pain_ out of his boxers and quickly take it into my mouth as deep as I can. I rise up slowly, sucking more as I release his head, and ask, "Is this where it hurts the most?"

He hisses, "Yes." I tease him with my tongue causing him to whimper in agonising pleasure.

"What do you need, babe?" I ask huskily.

"Bella," he groans.

"You've got me." I take him in my mouth, sucking and teasing as much as I can. He pushes me off of him before I can bring him to release. "What are you doing?" I question him.

"I said I wanted Bella." Before I can question him he rolls over and is on top of me, pinning me to the bed. "Now tell me, Bella. Where does it hurt?" There's an evil glimmer in his eyes.

"You know where it hurts," I counter back. Holding my hands above my head he starts to tease. He sucks on the sensitive skin on my neck and wanders as far down as my t-shirt can allow. I writhe under him, wanting him to speed up the process. I want him and I want him now. "Edward!" I gasp as he starts nipping at the skin near my hip, now working his way up my body.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Take it off, take all my clothes off, please," I beg and struggle against his grip on my hands. He releases them and swiftly lifts up my t-shirt and unbuttons my pants. I struggle to get them off on my own while he focuses all his attention on my breasts.

My bra flies across the room and I kick off my jeans. His fingers touch my puckered nipples and massage my breasts. I thrust up against him and grind seeking relief. He involuntarily thrusts into me, but is stopped by my underwear. Noticing this, he says goodbye to my chest with a gentle bite to my left nipple causing me to moan.

He strips me of my underwear and focuses his tongue on my folds. He's being way too slow and it makes me burn. I grind against his face, trying to get his tongue to where I want it, but he deflects me at every move.

"Edward! Please, don't be mean." He gives into my begging as he finally sucks my clit into his mouth. He inserts two fingers and pumps them in and out in a perfect rhythm. I am close. I match him, pump for pump.

My breathing become shallow and I begin moaning and thrashing wildly as I approach the precipice.

He stops suddenly.

I know he's teasing and I know that soon he plans to plunge himself into me, but it's just not soon enough. I push on his shoulders and he willing rolls onto his back. I begin to pout when he rolls too far, but he quickly returns with a condom. I climb on top of him when he's ready and covered. I slid myself along his length teasing him and myself further. Finally I take the plunge and almost explode as I sink myself onto him.

We both groan at the fiction that we've so desperately needed.

I rock on him, focusing entirely on my motions. I close my eyes. I hasten my pace. Edward had me so worked up I am close, so goddam close. I can feel Edward's hands on my waist. I head falls back on my shoulders and I grip Edward forearms as I climax around him grunting out, "God, yes!"

Edward soon follows moaning out, "Oh God, Bella!"

We both pant and I fall against his chest. I can hear Edward's heartbeat against my right ear. It's beating so fast and so loud. We seem to be making a lot of noise. Despite our noises though, we both still hear the disgusted shriek from the doorway to my childhood bedroom and the words, "Oh my God, No!"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_Edward:_

"Oh my God, NO!" I hear the shriek and look down at the panting girl upon my chest. The high pitch squeal sounds nothing like my Bella. Her shrieks aren't usually followed by _no_ either. Bella is looking at me with wide eyes. She's frozen. In my post coitus bliss it takes me a few seconds to connect the dots and realise that the shriek I just heard wasn't Bella.

Bella quickly scrambles off of my chest and searches for her clothes. I look to the doorway and hear the shrieker chanting, "No, no... ew... oh God... not what I wanted to see... I am sorry, I am so sorry... I should go... I'm so, so sorry..."

"Wait!" calls Bella and she dashes to the doorway. She's dressed in her t-shirt and a pair of holey sweatpants that somehow didn't make it into the garbage bag. She's managed to find her original cotton, black and white, polka dot boy shorts, which I see from the hole that sits on the seat of the pants, but by the looks of things her bra she hasn't found.

I can hear apologetic murmurs from the two women in the hallway. I quickly throw on my jeans and shirt and make my way out to see the mystery shrieker.

"Tanya?" I ask as I see her head hanging in shame as she tries to cover her red face with her blonde curls.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that you two were together," she rushes out, her embarrassment clear as day when she speaks to her toes. I move closer to Bella, who is just as red as Tanya, and wrap one arm around her. I tug her lip from her teeth when she looks up at me in shock. Tanya still hasn't lifted her head.

"Kate's coming in," Tanya continues, "and I was just wondering if you wanted to see her. The door was unlocked, that's why I didn't knock. And Jasper said you'd just be moving furniture." she chuckles and lifts her head. Smirking at the two of us she adds, "I guess you were _moving_ furniture. I almost called out if you guys needed help when I heard the banging from downstairs."

Bella buries her face in my chest. I scratch my head, slightly embarrassed, yet more amused at the situation. I'm just a little bit glad that Tanya was the one to find us like she did, as opposed to others.

Tanya starts to laugh. She holds her sides together and wipes away her tears. Bella starts to chuckle next and I just look at the two crazy women. I don't see what is remotely funny.

"What?" I ask them. Bella is no longer hiding in my chest. She is leaning against the wall in the hallway with her hands resting on her knees. Tanya is waving her hand between the two of us and the doorway to Bella's bedroom as she hysterically chuckles out words I cannot comprehend. Bella seems to understand because Tanya is just making her laugh harder. "What the hell is going on?" I stress. The two women quiet to giggles before they laugh heartily again and cross to me. I hesitantly pat them both on the back as they hug me.

Bella pulls away first and hops from foot to foot. "Ok, ok," she says as she wipes her eyes through the non-stop giggles. She takes two deep breathes. "Tanya, tea, coffee?"

Bella manages to say that without breaking down, but she breaks when Tanya giggles out, "Yes please!" I am left standing in the hallway as the two women make their way down into the kitchen.

I scrub my face with my hands, still just a little bit confused with the last two days. Or maybe just wholly confused with how the last week and a half of my life has gone. Bella has made everything confusing. I decide to follow them downstairs to try to turn one confusing thing into clarity. I pause around the corner as I hear the pair talking.

"So, are you and Edward _together_?" Tanya asks.

Bella sighs sadly. "No," she says bluntly. I cringe a little at her bluntness. "We decided that for the two weeks before the wedding we'd fool around; a no strings attached thing."

I strain to hear more. I can't tell if they've stopped talking, or if they're whispering. I can't move any closer otherwise they'll catch me, and I've no doubt that they'll stop talking then. Maybe Tanya's not comfortable with asking more questions. They did just meet yesterday. And Bella was not a fan of Tanya at all yesterday. That's why they've stopped talking.

I'm calm until I think I hear a sniffle. Or a cough. Maybe it was a giggle. I'm on edge again. Then Tanya speaks, "But Edward seems so into you!" They both giggle at that. "You know what I mean, but the sex it looked really good."

I can picture Bella blushing and Tanya leaning forward in anticipation. She's never been uncomfortable talking about sex.

"Edward's the," Bella sighs again, but it's not the sad one I heard earlier. "Amazing," I can almost hear the smile in her words, "he's the best lover I've ever had."

Tanya laughs. "I've no doubt about that. The way that man looks can bring women to their knees. But we never made it work. Something would always come between us. "

Bella snorts. "His cock maybe?" Hearing her say the work cock makes me hold back a groan and palm myself through my jeans. I don't think I've ever heard that word spill from her pouty lips.

They giggle before moving onto mundane topics of conversation, so I decide to make my entrance.

"What took you so long, Cullen?" Tanya asks with a knowing smile.

"I, uh, I'm still really confused," I say making myself look like an idiot. Bella pats me on the back in mock sympathy before giving me a cup of coffee.

"Well, I think I mentioned earlier that Kate's coming in. I need a lift out to the airport, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and say _hey_," Tanya explains, "so I drove over. I called out, but I got no answer. I could hear movement upstairs and the rest is awkward history. You two should really close doors next time."

"I wasn't expecting to have sex in my childhood bedroom," Bella murmurs. There is an awkward pause, so I decide to change the topic to something less awkward.

"How'd you drive here if you don't have a car?" I ask her.

"Oh!" Tanya exclaims and turns to Bella, "Rose loaned me hers. She says you've got a final fitting..." she trails off as Bella's face pales.

"Gah! No, I totally forgot. I have to shower!" She rinses her coffee cup and begins to write a note telling Charlie where everyone has disappeared to.

I move my hand to her hip and whisper, "Do you think that I could join?"

"No."

"But..."

"No, I have to shower off all the sex, but still appear like I've been cleaning all day." I pout and she signs the note. She stands up on her tippy toes and presses a kiss to my pouting lips. She's gone before I have a chance to kiss her back. "Goodbye Edward. Clean your coffee cup please!" She hollers before dashing up the stairs. I watch her underwear-flashing butt disappear. I only turn around when I hear Tanya's laugh.

"Oh my God, Edward."

"What?"

"Nothing," she says in a sing-song voice.

"What?" I ask again frustrated. She's grinning at me widely, like she knows a secret about me. She starts to hum. I lean closer to her to try and hear the tune, but it's too soft, so I ask her, "What are you humming?"

She shakes her head and leans away from me just slightly. In a childish manner I pinch her nose. She retaliates by loudly singing, "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree!"

"Tanya!" She continues loudly. I cover her mouth with my hand. She's still humming the letters of kissing when she licks my hand. "Gross, Tanya," I groan as I wipe my hand on my pants.

With my hand gone she sings the next line quietly, "First comes the love..." We both listen as we hear the shower start. I look up to the ceiling. The bathroom isn't directly above us. My eyes flash back to Tanya's and she's got a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.

I have a feeling I'm not going to like what she's going to say next, so I stop her before she can even think about finishing. "I'm going to grab my shoes and then we can go," I tell her as I gesture upstairs.

I turn, she asks, "Edward, do you..."

I answer before she finishes, "I don't," I tell her confidently. I quickly make my way up the stairs and to Bella's room. I hesitate at the door to the bathroom wanting to tell Bella that we're going... Wanting to teasingly tell her to have a good time at the dress shop... Also wanting to get a glimpse of her in the shower. My hand hovers over the door knob, but I let it fall.

I see Bella's bra before I see my shoes. I pick it up and place it on the bed knowing she's already lost one bra to our sexcapades. I find one shoe and shove it on. I find the other under her jeans. I place the jeans on the bed with her bra. I decide last minute to leave her a note, instead of interrupting her shower.

I meet Tanya back near the front door. She's quiet as we make our way to the car, but I can tell she's itching to talk. I sigh. "What?"

"You don't love her?" She's calm, but her tone is sceptical.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Sure," she says, but before I can breathe a sigh of relief she asks, "but you like her, right?"

"Tanya," I groan, "I thought we weren't talking about this?" She rolls her eyes and turns her head to look out of her window.

"You must like her Edward," Tanya insists. I groan and tighten my grip on the steering wheel. "You only date two types of girls, those you fuck for fun and those you love."

I roll my eyes at her persistence. "We're not exactly dating."

Tanya waves away my words with her hand, "Technicality."

"It's kind of a big fucking technicality."

"You're just getting mad because you don't want to admit you love her."

I don't respond to that. Tanya is making me mad. I know she won't see reason. She's persistent and she knows when she's right, or at least she thinks she does. I don't want to admit it, but her thoughts on this scare me. Tanya's evaluation of my romantic partners is uncanny. There is a flaw in her reasoning though. She was the last person I loved. And this thing I have with Bella started out as fuck buddies.

I realise I've proven her right though. Bella and I may have started out like fuck buddies, but we're no longer that. We don't have codes anymore when we're going to sneak away and we've broken the rules. Last night we snuggled.

"I do like Bella," I blurt out.

Tanya doesn't grin like I thought she would though. She says, "I know, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because, I... I'm waiting," I answer.

"For what? For Bella to make the first move? For evidence that she cares for you too? Because I can see that she likes you too," Tanya says.

"Has she said something?" I question hopefully.

"What are you waiting for Edward?" she says forcefully. I don't answer her. I'm waiting for everything she said and more. I'm waiting for... the right moment. She looks at me incuriously. "You can't wait forever, Edward."

I pick up Kate and catch up with her over lunch before dropping her and Tanya off at their hotel. There is a quick conversation about how her work is keeping her busy, but the conversation quickly turns to me. Kate doesn't interfere as much as Tanya does, but there's this knowing look in her eyes which makes me uncomfortable.

I am now reclining on my bed with my laptop, searching up job prospects in the area. There is a knock at my door. I call, "Come in." l look to my bedroom door. I am surprised when I see the bathroom door open. My head snaps to the side and I spy Bella. _It's right_, I decide. It would just be weird for Bella to enter my room through the actual bedroom door.

"Hey," I say and smile at her. I can feel my forehead crinkle when I notice her frown. "What's up?"

"I'm tired," she grumbles as she crosses to the side of the bed before crawling over me and snuggling into my right side as she balances precariously on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong with the big space next to me?" I laugh as she grips my shirt as she wobbles on the edge.

"It's the wrong side of the bed," she tells me with her eyes closed.

"It's the right side?"

"Exactly," she huffs. I sigh and decide to shuffle over so she doesn't fall out. She grins with her eyes closed. "Thank you," she sighs and lies next to me with her eyes still closed. I notice that even though I've given her all this space she's still snuggled up next to me.

I wonder if she is going to talk or if she is going to sleep. I wait before I continue tapping away at the keys on my keyboard.

"Whatcha doin'?" Bella suddenly coos. She's still grinning with her eyes closed. I look down at her as she presses her face into my side.

"Looking for a job. I think I've found something for the paper," I tell her. "What are you doing?"

She hums before answering, "Hiding."

"From whom?" I ask even though I think I already know the answer.

"The bride," she answers and her eyes flash open. She looks downright pissed, but also a little bit tipsy. She flips over onto her stomach so she can rest on her forearms.

"Bella, have you been drinking?"

She yawns so widely that it makes me a little sleepy myself. "There was free champagne at the bridal shop." She yawns again. "It makes me really sleepy." She flops over onto her back and yawns again. "But Alice, no, it makes her hyperactive. Did you know she's going out tonight? To par-tay."

I chuckle as she rolls her eyes. "Are you going to go?"

She shakes her head. "I can't. I'm," she yawns again, "I'm exhausted."

"Maybe you should go to sleep?" I suggest.

"Are you going to sleep now too?" Her eyes are closed again.

"I hadn't planned on it." It's only nine, which is still fairly early.

"Ok," she sighs. She's quiet for a few moments and I wonder if she really is going to sleep here. I am a little disappointed when her eyes flick open and she sits up. Is she leaving? I don't want her to go.

I watch her as she wiggles out of her jeans and takes off her bra without taking off her shirt. She giggles and I look up to find her watching me. "How'd you do that?" I frown a little because I'm not so sure it's as easy as she made it look.

She flops down onto the pillows. "I'm magical, Edward." She giggles for a while before she yawns and turns on her side. Clad only in her t-shirt and polka dot briefs she flings one of her smooth, milky-white legs over my jean covered ones and buries her face into my midsection.

I swallow because this is way too innocent and I'm getting excited about it. I focus on the job I am applying for and begin to organise a digital portfolio. I am startled when Bella asks, "What did you have for dinner, Edward?"

I chuckle because the question seemed to come out of nowhere. "Well, all our women abandoned us men folk, so we ordered pizza."

She hums into my side. It tickles me lightly. "Pizza sounds good. Alice forced me into a fancy restaurant while I was still buzzed."

"Buzzed, I thought it makes you sleepy."

"It does... but... but I can be buzzed if I drink enough." A few of her words a punctuated by her yawns.

"How much did you drink, babe?" I close my computer because her yawns make me want to sleep.

"Just a couple... you know, six or eight," she mumbles. "They just kept appearing in front of me," she says. I have a feeling I know how that was happening. She adds, "and I wasn't going to turn down free booze, ru-iii-ght." Her biggest yawn yet interrupts her last word and I'm done for.

I get up and shed my jeans and my shirt. I flip off the light and climb back into bed in just my boxers.

"Are you going to bed too?" she murmurs.

I wrap my arm around her and she buries her face into my chest. "Yep, you made me sleepy," I answer her.

"Yay," she says before she drops off into sleep. I close my eyes and breathe in her hair. It still smells like cake batter, but I wonder if I'm imagining that. I like it. _What am I going to do? _Damn Tanya.

...

I stir, feeling warm and comfortable. A small hand caresses my abs, and I think that life could not be more pleasant. Bella has spent the whole night in my bed again.

"Mmm," she moans like a little cat and I feel content. It is nothing to do with sex, although my dick likes her sounds, and everything to do with companionship.

"Oh shit!" Small fingers poke at my side and the covers are pulled off my body leaving me cool.

Huh? What's wrong?

"Edward, wake up now!"

I open my eyes to see Bella bouncing around the room, throwing clothes at me and gathering up her own.

"What's happening?" I groan and try to pull the covers back over my head. Why can't we just stay in bed? It was so nice. She pulls on the end and takes the duvet off the bed completely. "Bella!" I complain.

"Get up, we're late." She runs through the bathroom and into her room. I climb out of bed and follow her.

"For what?" I ask her. She's searching through her clothes.

"You've got to collect your suits. One of you needs to be fitted again." She pulls out a flowing, knee length skirt and starts to shimmy it up her legs. "I can't remember who though," she mumbles while frowning. I watch as I see her underwear fall down around her ankles. Her head snaps up to mine as she picks them up off the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Uh." She starts to flap her hands at me in frustration. Her right hand is still clutching her underwear.

"Edward, go get dressed. We're supposed to be there," she finds a clock and groans, "now. Alice is going to kill me."

I run my hand through my hair trying to remember anything about a final fitting, but I can't. I quickly back out of the room when Bella's head snaps up and her eyes narrow in warning. I chuck on the first clean thing my hand touches and head out of my room.

Seconds later Bella joins me wearing a black silk tank top and make up and jewellery. "Do I look ok?" she asks, worried.

"Yeah," I breathe out airily. She looks good, really good actually. That top is kind of sexy. I wonder if she's wearing a bra... I wonder if she's wearing any underwear at all. I check out her ass as she stalks away from me. Is she mad? "Bella, I mean, you look beautiful," I call as I quickly catch up with her. "Gorgeous, sexy even," I add. That last comment didn't really sound like a compliment, but Bella doesn't seem to be listening.

Bella manages to get all the men into one car and off to Port Angeles. It is one squishy ride. Emmett, Jasper and I are all forced into the backseat because no one wanted to take shotgun and sit that closely to Bella. I'm in the middle.

Jasper pokes me. "What'd you to my sister?" he asks teasingly.

"What!" I cry, a little unprepared for the question.

"She's pissy and you live with her," he explains.

"What!" I'm living with her? She's only slept in my bed the last two nights but...

"Yeah," he looks at me weirdly, "you're like neighbours." I place my hand over my beating heart and sigh, relieved that he doesn't suspect anything. He laughs. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to live with her either. She's stubborn and kinda mean when things don't go her way."

I look at him. "You're marrying Alice," I say confused, because Alice is much more of a slave driver than Bella. "Alice is the reason Bella's so wound up."

Jasper just shrugs. Emmett leans across and whispers, "Yes, but Jasper can't sleep with Bella."

"Ew," both Jasper and I groan loudly.

I catch Bella's glare in the rear-view mirror. I wink at her. Her eyes narrow further, but I can see that the tops of her cheeks grow pinker, so I smile in success.

We finally pull up at a swanky looking establishment. Emmett opens his door and we all tumble out of the car groaning and moaning as we stretch.

Bella seems to be watching us as the three of us stretch. I stretch my arms up into the air knowing that my shirt will ride up. I watch as her eyes greedily seek out my abdomen before she blushes and tries to look away. I manage to lock her eyes with mine and wink. She just rolls her eyes in a way that makes her look like she wasn't turned on by that. But she was.

"Hey, Bella, can I sit in the front next time, you know I'm just too big to sit with the kids," says Emmett as he smirks at Bella.

"Maybe Emmett, if you're a good boy." Bella's lips twist into a smile as Emmett's face falls.

We enter the shop and the door the bell chimes quietly as we each enter. The three of us guys hover awkwardly in near the door while Bella steps forth and takes the lead. She slowly begins to wander through to the back of the shop looking for the tailor. As she nears a corner Emmett discovers a mannequin which would be naked except for a suit jacket which balances off of one shoulder.

"Emmett," Jasper whispers in warning as Emmett's hand reaches out to touch the jacket.

Emmett doesn't listen which results in the mannequin swaying from side to side, the mannequin tipping and an evil glare from Bella before she rounds the corner as Emmett catches the mannequin in a tango dip pose.

"Maybe we shouldn't touch anything," I suggest. Emmett straightens to mannequin and drapes the suit jacket back over it.

"Did you guys see that look Bella threw me?" Emmett says and shudders falsely and both Jasper and I nod.

We don't move or touch anything until Bella returns with two garment bags and a tailor holding a third.

"It's the groom that needs the final fitting," the portly tailor says, "shouldn't be too long." He gestures forward and Jasper reluctantly follows him into one of the dressing rooms.

"I'm just going to go take these to the car," Bella sighs as she hitches the garment bags a little bit higher. They must be heavy... I should offer to do it for her...

"I'll do it!" screams Emmett, probably wanting to get away from Bella.

Bella waits a bit, probably deciding whether she should let Emmett take them, but she responds with a hesitant, "Alright."

Emmett practically skips forward and plucks the hanger handles from Bella's hand. "Bye Eddie!" he cheers as he exits.

If Bella only knew the power she held over Emmett.

It's a little awkward between Bella and I for a minute, with us both standing there. I move over to some chairs situated near a storage room door. She follows and sits next to me after a moment's hesitation.

Her arms are loosely folded across her chest as she sits rigidly in her chair. I trail my fingertips gently over the bare skin on her upper arm. She jerks away from my touch.

"Hey, are you ok? You've been... aggressive all morning," I ask.

She turns to look at me with her eyes narrowed. "Aggressive?"

"Well, yeah, uh," I stutter. Maybe aggressive wasn't the best word to use.

"Just... never mind Edward. Forget about me," she says with a resigned sigh.

"Hey, don't be like that." I reach to touch her again. "Bella," she's not looking at me, so I say her name again more firmly, "Bella!"

"Edward," she says in a mock of my voice.

"Are we really going to do this?" I ask her.

"Do what?" she asks with fake oblivion.

The bell chimes and a man enters the store. The tailor rushes to his aide. "Fight," I finish and give Bella a hard glare.

She rolls her eyes at me. "We're not fighting!" she squeaks letting me know that she knows what she just said was a lie.

I sit back in my chair and cross my arms and ignore Bella.

After a few minutes I can tell that Bella knows I'm ignoring her and I know that it's getting to her.

"Edward?" she calls softly. "Edward?" she asks again, but I ignore her. "Edward!" she says a bit harsher.

"Bella?" I say maturely in the mocking tune she used on me earlier. I do look at her when I say her name. I stare into her big, chocolate eyes and I sigh. No matter how much she is frustrating me right now I can't ignore her. I can't fight with her either.

I stand and I hear Bella's soft whimper, "Edward?"

I look down at her. She thinks I'm leaving. I hold my hand out to her. I know I can't just walk away. She's looking at my hand, deliberating between taking it and not. She takes it, I knew she would, she can't walk away now either.

I drag her into the storage closet behind us. I flick the light on and pin her to the wall. There's a beat and we both just stare at each other, panting and waiting. I haven't decided what I want to do just yet. I want her, I want her so bad, but another part of me wants to talk to her.

Bella whimpers and flexes her hips against mine, "Edward," she softly whispers.

And in that moment my need for her wins out over wanting to talk to her. I pick her up and her legs lock around my body. I attack her mouth. I suck her bottom lip between mine and begin to move my hands over her silky skin. I slowly circle my way up over stomach and then her ribcage before I lightly graze the underside of her breast.

I kiss her more forcefully now, my tongue controls hers, stroking at the same speed as my fingers on her chest. My fingers dip under the thin underwire of her lacy bra. My mouth stifles her moan.

"We're going to have to be really quiet, Bella," I whisper into her ear and nip at the shell of her ear with my teeth. She nods in agreement and drops her head to my shoulder as I work my way over her ear and softly over the side of her face.

She's squirming against me now, so I push my erection into her heat. She gasps. I slowly slide my fingers up the silky skin of her thigh. I groan. "Bella, are you going commando?" I ask as I slide my finger between her silky folds. The feeling of her bare heat coating my zipper covered cock is by far one of the sexiest things I have ever experienced.

She giggles and presses herself further into me. "Uh huh," she replies distractedly as I carefully thrust against her creating friction.

My lips are now on her neck, slowly sucking their way down to her collarbone. My thumbs rotate softly on her hips, holding her in place as her tiny hands sweep across my abdomen and hips. Her fingers dance in and out of the waistband of my jeans, teasing me. Her thumbs brush against their button. I want her to undo them.

"Undo them, baby," I groan, "I want to be inside you."

She gasps and moves her fingers to the button. She undoes it swiftly, but pauses with her fingers on the zipper. Her head turns to the door.

"Don't tell the groom, please," she begs. I look to the door. The tailor stands there in shock with his tape measure dangling between his fingers.

"Uh, hi," I greet him awkward. Thank the lord I hadn't removed Bella's top. Bella quickly drops her leg, the one closest to the tailor, to the floor and I quickly look down to double check that he can't see anything under her skirt.

Neither Bella nor I move and the tailor is still frozen in place, but what after seems like an eternity the man becomes flustered. "I just came to get... I'm sorry... You two shouldn't be in here... Are you the bride?" he stutters all over the place, but the final question confuses me.

"No," Bella answers hastily, "I'm the groom's sister." If I didn't have my hard on pressed against Bella I might have been a bit more touched that this man cares that we could possibly be breaking up a relationship. But by some miracle I am still hard and I just wish he would leave. Though, the thought of taking Bella in front of this man does stir up some primal instincts in me to show him what's mine.

The tailor shuffles uncomfortably. "Mr Swan's fitting will take some time as I have a customer whose needs must be seen to first." He grabs a small box off of the shelf next to Bella, "I won't say anything," he adds before he closes the door.

It's quiet and then Bella snorts. She covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, I'm mortified." She buries her face into my shoulder and continues to laugh.

"So... you don't want to do this?" I press myself into her.

"How can you still be hard?" She looks up at me. Her face is bright red. It reminds me of the first time I met her.

"I've a beautiful and sexy woman pressed to a wall, how could you expect me to go soft?"

She looks at me like I've lost a screw or two and maybe I have.

Bella looks at me for a long time before she shrugs and says, "Ok." Before I can blink she has her hand in my back pocket and on my wallet. She pulls out the foil wrapper and slips my wallet back into my back pocket. She unzips my pants and lets gravity pull them down. She uses her foot to push down my briefs far enough and then she rolls on the condom like a pro.

I push her further into the wall and slide myself inside of her.

"You ready?" I ask and she shoots me a cocky smirk. Yeah, she's ready. She's always ready. Always ready for me, I like the sound of that.

I nod and slide my arm under the knee which is still around my waist and slowly pull out before I thrust back into her. She groans and I set a steady pace.

My slow, languid thrusts give us both a workout. I am tingling, wanting more. I want to give Bella more, but I want to savour in this anticipation that I'm building up.

Bella moans and I must stifle it with warm, open mouthed kisses. I breathe in the air she expels and without touching her lips I can taste her on my tongue. We are both groaning, trying to conceal the sound, as I pick up the pace slightly.

Bella whimpers. "Edward, more?" she asks in a breathy whisper.

I grunt and gladly give into her request because I need more too.

I rest my forehead against hers and begin to slam into her fast and hard. I feel her eyelashes against my closed lids as her eyes flash open in shock. She squeaks and I peak open my eyes to see her pouty pink lips open in shock also. I can't resist her lips, so I suck her bottom one into my mouth.

The sudden change in speed has caught me by surprise. I can feel the tingling in my balls.

I wonder if Bella can feel this change too when she says my name in a questioning tone.

"I want to come, Bella," I whisper huskily.

"Then do it," she challenges.

"Not without you," I reply.

I pause and pull out so that I am only just within her. I pull her other leg into my arm and back away from the wall so that only her shoulders rest against it now. Her arms fly around my neck. I slam into her and she lets out a deep guttural moan that even my lips on her wouldn't be able to distort.

This change lets me hit her deeper. Her eyes roll back into her head and I push myself into her over and over again. I watch her as she approaches her orgasm quickly. She easily is lost in the motions of everything. Her fingers loosen on my sweaty neck and I wonder if she is holding on at all. I tighten my grip on her thighs and hope that they don't bruise

She tugs her bottom lips between her teeth and hums with her eyes closed.

She gasps, her lips forming a perfect circle. Her cheeks flush with colour.

"Edward!" she gasps. "God," she groans, "I'm coming."

Her walls flutter and suck me in and I join her in her climax, thankful that I could hold on this long so I could enjoy this with her.

I take a few minutes just to enjoy the post orgasm euphoria knowing that this feeling could be limited and this might be one of the last times I experience this with Bella. I know that she could turn around and walk away at the end of all this.

I don't want that though. We could love each other. We could at least try. The passion we feel during sex can surely translate into other aspects of our lives.

"Edward, don't let me fall," Bella's whisper breaks through the haze in my mind. I open my eyes and wonder what she's talking about. I wonder if she's speaking out loud. "Edward, I'm falling..." I feel my head tilt to the side. She's falling?

She giggles. "Edward!" she cries trying to get my attention I assume. She has it. All of it, as I'm trying to work out the puzzle she's presenting to me. "Come on Edward, stop looking at me like that. You know I'm falling." There's that word again. Falling. Surely not...

In love?

"Edward!" she snaps with a little worried look in her eyes. "You're weirding me out, you're just staring at me."

I shake my head a little, trying to get over the fact that Bella Swan could be falling in love with me. Could I be falling in love with her? "Sorry," I apologise.

She sighs. "It's alright," she says, "but can you pull out? It's just I'm slipping down the wall." Slipping synonym for falling. I slide out of her with disappointment. Bella finds her feet and laughs, "I never thought I'd ever ask you to pull out."

I laugh along with her, but I can hear it in my laugh that it's fake.

"Are you ok?" Bella asks worried. I mustn't have been as convincing as I thought with my laugh.

I focus on removing the condom and tying it off before I answer Bella. I try to get a grip on the _emotions_ I'm feeling right now. Emmett would so laugh at me...

"I'm fine baby," I tell her.

I pull up my jeans and unfortunately have to stuff the condom into my pocket, as Bella doesn't seem to have a handbag or anything with her and I refuse to leave a condom in the supply closet of the tailor that didn't rat us out.

I pull Bella into a quick kiss. It's lazy and clumsy because Bella can't seem to stop the smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask her.

She just shrugs in response, but then adds, "I'm happy, Edward."

I tease her a little, "You weren't so happy this morning."

Her nose scrunches and her eye brows furrow. With a pout she quietly says, "I'm sorry about that."

I kiss her pout away. She's forgiven. I could never stay mad at her, especially with that pout.

"Babe, let's get out of here," I suggest.

She nods in agreement and takes a small step away from me.

"Shall I check and see if the coast is clear?" I wink at her. I grab her hand and slyly take two steps towards the door. Bella starts humming the tune to "Mission Impossible".

I crack the door open and peek out.

"What can you see?" Bella whispers. I squint through the gap.

"Just Jasper, he's in a chair near the fitting rooms."

"Where's Emmett?"

"I dunno."

Bella hums in thought. "Maybe I should sneak out and distract them while you sneak out."

"And what would your reasoning be for being in a supply closet?" I ask and turn to her.

She blinks and gnaws on her lower lip. "Uh, nap?" she asks.

"You're a crummy liar." I laugh. "It would never work."

"Well you come up with an answer you smartass," she huffs and I chuckle, so she slaps me on my arm.

"Bully," I tease and peek out the door, "Emmett just walked in," I whisper to her.

She squeezes in next to me and we both listen.

"Where have you been?" Jasper exclaims and leaps up from his chair.

"I went to put the suits in the car," Emmett responds.

"How long ago was that?"

Emmett scratches his chin and looks at his watch. "Must've been just over half an hour ago."

"Where are Edward and Bella?"

Emmett looks around the store and shrugs. "I left them here. I kind of jumped at the chance to be away from your sister."

Bella huffs loudly beside me and mumbles something about jumping at the chance to take something away from him. Jasper and Emmett are quite for a moment and I worry that they might have heard Bella's agitation.

"C'mon man, let's go look for them," Jasper finally says.

I exhale in relief as they both leave the store and turn to Bella. "I think we can make our break."

She nods and we both creep out of the supply closet. The tailor catches us leaving so I nod and semi-salute him as we exit through the door.

Thankfully Bella has the car keys, so we both decide to just climb into the car. I have to sit in the back because the suits are occupying all the space in the passenger side.

"Do you think the wonder boys checked the car?" Bella jokes.

I laugh. Smart move would've been to wait by the car. I'm surprised that they didn't even try to ring us. "Nah, I'll call them now."

I decide to ring Jasper. He picks up on the first ring. "Dude, where are you guys?" he shouts.

"Bella and I are in the car man, where are you guys?"

Jasper sighs loudly, not out of relief, but frustration. I put the phone call on speaker and lean forward between the front seats, so Bella can hear it too.

"The car." Jasper states.

"Yep."

There's a loud thump and a squeal from a grown man. "Ow! What was that for?" Emmett whines.

"You idiot, did you even think to check the car?" Jasper criticizes.

"Of course I thought to check the car!" Emmett yells indignantly.

"You're lying, your nose twitched," Jasper teased.

"My nose doesn't twitch! Did you check the car?"

The next thing I hear is a thump and the sounds of someone running.

Emmett calls, "Get back here you wimp!" The footsteps don't falter, but Emmett's voice gets softer as he yells, "The car's the other way!"

I hang up and look at Bella. Her cheeks are flushed and her tiny hand is covering her lips as she holds in silent laughter.

"Hopefully they make it back to the car," I chuckle.

Bella giggles. She's watching me. I'm surprised when she turns and leans into the back seat to kiss me. I don't hesitate, but it's short and interrupted. We break away and put as much distance between us when we hear Emmett's heavy footsteps.

He slides into the car to sit in the middle seat.

"Stupid Jasper was running the wrong way. I swear I wasn't going to punch him. I fear Ali way too much to do that," Emmett mumbles as he buckles himself in.

We aren't kept waiting long before Jasper finds us and climbs into the car.

It's a relatively quiet journey back to Forks. We're about half way home before Emmett starts sniffing wildly. You'd think he was a sniffer dog by the way his nose was acting.

"Can you guys smell that?" he asks. I can't smell a thing so I just shrug.

Emmett turns his nose towards Jasper and breathes deep. "Fuck Jasper! You smell like sex." Emmett guffaws loudly. "Did you have a last minute fling with the tailor?"

"Shit Emmett, you're smelling things," Jasper says as he goes to punch Emmett.

"Guys," Bella warns from the front. She flashes a hardened glare at Emmett, but her eyes flicker to mine for just a second with a worried look.

"Bella, seriously though. There might be a chance Jasper's gay. He smells just like sex." I shuffle as far away from Emmett as I can knowing that I'm the one reeking of sex.

"Emmett, stop fucking sniffing me!" Jasper yells just as Emmett bends forth to sniff around his lower regions.

"Jasper just admit it, it's ok. Everyone has a fling before they get married," Emmett reassures him.

Jasper sniffs himself. "I don't smell like sex, I smell like sweat, so stop trying to sniff me!" he says as pushes Emmett away.

"I distinctly smell sex," Emmett declares. "It must be you, you spent a long time alone with the tailor."

"The tailor spent a lot of time with another client. And I'm not gay!" Jasper adds for emphasis.

Emmett's silent for a while. I can see the cogs turning in his head. Suddenly his head turns to me.

My eyes widen. Emmett's eyes widen. We both look to Bella and her eyes widen too.

"Oh my fucking god!" Emmett screams. "Holy shitballs!" He shouts. "Pull the car over. I've got to call Rosie." He bounces in his seat a little with excitement. "Pull the car over Bella," he urges.

"Emmett, calm down," she says calmly.

"Are you serious, I can't believe I didn't see this coming!"

"Emmett, what are you on about?" Jasper looks up from his phone.

"This is the most life changing news ever!" Emmett is still screaming in shock. "Can you not see it?" he asks Jasper.

"See what?" Jasper asks curiously.

My eyes flash to Bella's worried ones in the mirror.

I tug on Emmett's earlobe roughly and he whimpers.

"Don't say another word," I whisper into his ear. He goes to open his mouth, but I tug on his ear again. "Quiet.

I sigh and confess quietly to Emmett. "Yes, Bella and I have been having sex. Rosalie knows, Jasper doesn't. We'd like to keep it that way. Bella will hunt you down and hurt you if anything spills from your mouth. Don't say anything to anyone else, except Rosalie, do you understand?" Everything I say sounds like a covert operation.

Emmett nods slowly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jasper asks suspiciously.

Emmett looks to me for advice. I shrug. He knows

"We were just trying to decide if you're more of a pitcher or a catcher," Emmett says.

Jasper's eyes narrow. "Jerks, I told you I wasn't gay."

"We were seriously talking about baseball, Jazz," I say bluntly.

Jasper eyes us wearily. "Tell me what your best position is then."

Emmett nods, "I'm a great catcher, but a better pitcher." He flexes his guns.

Jasper nods slowly. "I'm a pretty good field player then."

Thinking this talk has completely turned to baseball I add, "I've always been a good pitcher. I've got a good arm."

"What about you, Bella?" Emmett asks.

Jasper answers for her. "She's actually a really good catcher. I remember from growing up, she couldn't throw for shit, but she could catch anything I threw at her."

Emmett laughs loudly and for a long time. All three of us look at him in confusion.

He calms himself down eventually. He waits and I think he's over whatever it was he was laughing at. I should know better though. He's still hung up on whatever he was laughing at.

"So, Jasper," Emmett pauses, "in your honest opinion: do you think Bella could catch anything Eddieboy throws at her?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Anon (Esme, if you hadn't guessed) POV

"Ow, ow, ow!" Emmett complains.

"Oh hush up," I try to calm him as I dab at his cut.

Bella giggles and Emmett glares at her. Edward smirks at Bella and Bella blushes.

"Shut up, it hurts!" Emmett yells. Edward continues to glare at him, though it isn't much of a glare, as he holds an icepack to his right eye. Edward obviously believes Emmett got his just desserts.

Bella giggles harder and I roll my eyes in agreement. "It's only water, Emmett."

"Oh," he says and the grown man blushes.

Jasper sits beside Bella with a smirk while Bella just keeps giggling, but I have no clue as to what occurred to precipitate this mess.

"Mrs C!" Emmett whines.

I sigh before I pull my 'mom' glare.

I stare at my son and he immediately frowns and whines, "Aw, Ma, come on! It's all Emmett's fault, don't give me that look."

"No!" Emmett retaliates, "It's not all my fault. You're the one who chased me out of the car!"

"I did not chase you," Edward points his icepack at Emmett and I see the bruising that's beginning to form. At least the swelling has come down a bit.

"Put that back on your eye," I chastise.

"Oh boy, wait until Alice sees the two of you!" Jasper teases and both the injured boys' faces pale.

Emmett and Edward both start pleading with Jasper to cover for them. Jasper sits back and soaks up all the power the boys are giving him.

"You two are in the wedding party, you can't exactly hide from Alice forever," Bella points out.

"Oh, it'll be fine," I wave off the teasing twins, "a bit of makeup will cover the bruises."

Both Emmett and Edward looked at each other before they break out laughing incredulously.

"No offense Mrs C, but I'd rather face Alice than wear makeup," Emmett laughs.

I hear a car pull up out the front and I have a feeling that Alice is home. "Ok then," I tell them in a sing-song voice.

The front door opens and closes before we all hear the voice of Alice shout, "I'm home!"

Emmett and Edward's eyes widen – Edward's right not so much because of the swelling.

"Oh shit."

"Emmett!" I reprimand his swearing.

He leaps off the countertop and scrambles over to Bella. Jasper holds in his laughter as Emmett begs, "Make me up, Bells."

Bella points to her purse, which had been sitting on the bench top all morning. "Emmett," she begins, but he cuts her off.

"No time!" he whines as he grabs her jaw in his hand causing her to make a duck like face. Hurriedly he starts wiping her pink lips and rubbing what he finds all over his cut, which is not much at all.

"My 'urse," Bells struggles to tell him. Jasper cackles mirthfully by her side.

Edward shakes his head slowly before he reacts to the situation and grabs Bella's purse. Swinging it at Emmett he shouts, "Get off my Bella's lips!"

I crack a smile at Edward's slip and wonder if anyone else heard it. Jasper is lost to the world as he struggles to breathe through his laughs. Bella is still trying to wrestle Emmett off of her lips and Edward is belting Emmett with the purse. I don't think anyone heard that slip but me.

Emmett finally reacts to the beating. "What are you doing?" he asks Edward.

Bella saves her handbag from Edward's grip, but Edward's still in swinging mode, so he begins slapping Emmett's sides. Emmett slaps him back.

"Jasper, help?" Bella asks and Jasper reacts without further instruction.

Jasper quickly forces the two men, who are still slapping each other, to the ground while Bella digs through her purse.

She pulls a pale nude lipstick, some concealer and powder out of her bag. She kneels by Emmett, punches him in the arm to pay attention and says slowly, "Put this on your lips, lightly though."

I cover my mouth as Emmett begins to slather the lipstick all over his lips.

Bella moves over to cover Edward's bruise with the concealer. When she's done she hands him the powder. I watch curiously as she looks back at Jasper and winks. Jasper can barely contain himself. I am out of the loop with their silent conversation.

"Powder your eye a little, it will make it look more natural. I need to help Emmett," Bella tells Edward. I am confused as she stands instead of moving to help Emmett.

Bella moves to Jasper's side so she can take in the view of the two men. She pats her brother's back as he doubles over in laughter. I assume he too heard the clacking of heels on the hardwood floor. I cover my smile with my hand and watch as Alice enters the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's," she pauses as she catches sight of the two grown men on the floor who are diligently applying copious amounts of makeup. They look ridiculous, but it covers their injuries. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Alice!" Emmett and Edward scream in alarm.

Jasper sobers slightly and moves to stand next to his fiancée. "Edward and Emmett thought that they'd experiment, darling."

Alice's mouth opens several times trying to find the right words for the situation. Her eyes find mine and they flicker between Edward and Emmett before they shift quickly to Bella. I just wink letting her know that I've got the situation under control. I must remember to tell her about Edward's _'my Bella'_ slip later on.

Alice just says, "Ok," before she turns to leave the confusing kitchen.

Jasper hovers for a few seconds before he quietly says to Edward and Emmett, "I'll keep her away from you two, but I suggest you come up with a better plan," he smirks, "you both look like clowns."

Emmett and Edward scurry off of the ground and begin to wipe at their faces. Emmett effectively removes most of his with his tongue. Edward is struggling though and I watch as Bella realises this too and moves to help him wipe it off with a towel.

Tenderly she holds his chin with her fingertips and dabs at the mess he had made. She accidently nudges his swollen eye and he flinches back. I watch as she moves onto her tippy toes and leans in to kiss his bruise. She pauses halfway there and realises what she's about to do. I groan when she puts space between herself and Edward.

"Esme?" she asks me.

"Hm? Oh, will you kids please tell me... how all this happened?" I ask, changing my question half way through, wanting to remain a seemingly oblivious fly on the wall to their developing relationship a little longer.

Emmett starts, "Mrs C, did you know that Edward and Bella are..."

"Emmett said some mean stuff about Bella!" Edward shouts, interrupting Emmett outing them. I shoot Edward an exasperated look, which he misreads as a reprimand. Bella rubs his shoulder soothingly and I rein in my impatient self.

I turn to face Emmett and try to look as confused and out of the loop as possible, but I don't know if it's effective. How can it be when Edward and Bella's relationship is practically being painted on the wall in red?

"Alright boys," Bella steps between the two and takes control, "how about we let me tell this story?"

"Deal!" Edward screams, but Emmett seems hesitant.

"Alright Bella," he says, "but we're going to have a little chat later on, ok?"

Bella nods and launches into a story about Emmett and Edward whispering about _something_ in the car. I deduce that that _something_ that she rolled her eyes at is her and Edward's affair.

"I had hardly stopped the car before Edward tackled Emmett, Jasper's lucky he wasn't used as a sparring mat," she concludes.

Edward and Emmett seem content with Bella's version of events.

Silence falls over the kitchen and I assume they're either waiting for permission to leave, or their punishment.

"Alright," I say, "no more fighting, ok?"

"You won't tell Alice?" Emmett looks at me hopefully and I shake my head.

"I won't," I promise. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice knows by tonight though.

I wave them away and they hurry out of the kitchen. I hear Edward's voice telling Emmett that he's, "being too handsy with Bella," and that "she's not going to tell you anything, you oaf!"

I round the kitchen bench and absentmindedly start cleaning as I ponder the display to which I've just been treated.

_It was cute._

I roll my eyes at myself and check myself before I start squealing and happy dancing around my kitchen. Of course Alice and I have been curious and trying to force Bella and Edward together for almost two weeks now, but just now had been the first sign of a crack in their facade.

I mean, could they be more obvious?

The sly looks, the care Bella exhibited with Edward as opposed to the 'fend for yourself' attitude she gave Emmett. The _my_ Bella!

It's all just a little bit cute, don't you think?

But why hide it? Maybe they don't see how they are around each other? Or they're denying their true feelings. Perhaps they're messing with me. They know they're in love and Edward just _knows_ that this type of thing would get under my skin.

I shake my head. They don't know. Edward and Bella are two oblivious and stubborn people.

"What's got you grinning like that?" Alice asks as she enters and plops herself down on a bar stool.

"You should have seen what I just witnessed!" I gossip like a schoolgirl.

Alice narrows her eyes. "It wasn't Edward and Emmett putting that makeup over their bruises, was it? I'm not stupid. Edward's eye is practically swollen shut! I can't believe they'd get in a fight, the wedding is in two days," she rants.

"It's way better," I tell her. I tell her about all that I witnessed just now. She sits on the edge of her seat hanging on every word.

I finish and I wait for what she will say. She has been my accomplice, my side kick from day one of this matchmaking mission. I anxiously wait as she lets all the information sink in.

Finally she speaks, "I wonder what they'll be like tomorrow."

I frown, as her words were so anticlimactic after everything I just spilled. "What's tomorrow?"

"It's wedding eve," she replies. I look at her imploringly, "The bride and groom cannot see each other on the night before their wedding. Jasper and I part ways after lunch."

"I still don't see what this has to do with Bella and Edward," I admit, entirely confused.

"Well, the bridal party is expected to spend this time together so the bride does not crack."

"So, we're keeping them apart, didn't we try this before, and did it not work?"

She nods slowly, "Yess," she drags the word out, "but their reunion will be at a highly emotional wedding ceremony," she giggles.

"Anticipating a love(-)filled moment?" I ask, wondering if she's expecting for the two to see each other across the altar and suddenly confess their love for each other in front of Alice's wedding guests.

"Perhaps," Alice answers. "Am I asking too much?"

"Are you going to taunt them?" I ask her. I can't see through her logic. I don't know how much farther we can push. We've done so much already and they have hardly cracked.

She taps her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe, I'm going to assess this one as it comes." Maybe if we come clean they will too. I don't know if teasing them is the way to go. I look at her disapprovingly. Alice responds defensively, "What! Oh, come on, don't give me that look. Besides, we need them to come clean, before they do something to totally ruin my wedding."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella POV

I'm lazing on the couch next to Edward watching the television in a surprisingly calm and stress free environment. No one has asked us to get up and help finalise the flower delivery or to shine all the men's shoes to perfection so that they practically reflect the undergarments of their dance partner.

It's refreshing.

And a little bit worrying. While the majority of my mind relaxes there is a part that is niggling at me, making me worry. I feel like I've forgotten something.

Let's hope it's nothing too important.

I stare at Edward a little. His eyes are closed, but I'm not sure if he's asleep. His right eye is still swollen and he says that it is more comfortable if he keeps his eye completely shut.

I couldn't believe how stupid he was yesterday, both him and Emmett. Though, I didn't really expect much secrecy from Emmett, but I would appreciate him not blurting out in front of Esme that we're _fucking_.

Whether she knows about us or not, though I expect she does, she doesn't need to be told that we're _fucking_. Edward and I will tell her when we're ready, if we ever are.

And, besides... I don't really think we're _just fucking_ anymore.

I close my eyes and let my head flop down against the back of the sofa. There are just so many unknowns surrounding post-wedding Edward and Bella.

I open my eyes when I feel soft fingers gently drift across the back of my hand.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asks softly, as he looks at me with one eye open.

"I feel like I've forgotten something," I tell him, not wanting to ruin this peaceful moment. I'm also not one to ask the big questions.

He chuckles. "It does seem like we're missing something, right? No one's told me to practice tie tying." He closes his one good eye and rests his back on the sofa again.

I laugh and look at him incredulously as he lounges there with a grin. "Practice tie tying?"

"Heaven forbid that my tie is not the same length as the groom's," he says seriously. I gape at him. Has Alice really become that much of a control freak? "I'm joking," he chuckles as he opens his eye to look at me and my gaping mouth.

I begin to laugh, relieved that he is joking.

Unfortunately my laughter is cut short when Rose enters the living room and plops down on the couch next to me.

"Are you packed?" she asks.

I frown at her. "Packed for what?"

Rolling her eyes she tells me, "The traditional separation of the bride and groom."

My eyes widen as I realise what this means. "I have to go to that?" I understood that the bride and groom traditionally were separated twenty-four hours before a wedding, but I didn't know that included me.

"Yeah, the bridal party, you and me," she clarifies, "are supposed to stay with her."

"But, technically, I'm not a part of the bridal party." I smirk and glance at Edward.

He snorts. "If you think I'm going to spend the night before the wedding with Alice then you are poorly mistaken. I may be in the "bridal" party, but I don't need to spend a night talking about girly things."

I laugh. "And what are _girly_ things, Edward?"

"You know... hair, make-up, waxing."

I open my mouth to comment on his thoughts, but Rose cuts me off.

"So, you're telling me you haven't packed?" she asks with a worried tone.

"Um..." all my dirty laundry is packed in a suitcase, but I don't think that Rose means _that_ type of packing.

Rose sighs, "Bella, you really make life difficult for me, you know?"

I laugh at her. "I make life difficult. You decided to shack up with a grown child."

Rose rolls her eyes. "At least people know I'm 'shacking up'," she says using air quotes.

"You've not confirmed that," I point out.

"Nor have I denied it." She gives me the bitch glare and huffs. Tugging on my arms she instructs, "Get your ass off the couch and go pack. I'll give you two nineteen minutes alone to say goodbye or whatever. Bella," she looks me directly in the eye, "we leave in twenty. I will drag you out of this house in twenty minutes no matter what state of dress you're in."

"Aye, aye Captain." I mock salute her before I grab Edward's hand and drag him up the stairs.

He is staring at me with a bemused expression.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"I really like Rosalie," he says. I wait for the disclaimer, but it doesn't come. I let him be with his bemused expression and enter my room.

I pack what I will need for the night and every possible thing I think I will need for tomorrow. Edward sits on my bed watching me and when I finish I stand in front of him, biting my lip, and considering everything I've packed.

He reaches out to me with his hand extended and I gladly grasp it. He tugs gently and I comply and fall into his lap.

He tugs my bottom lip from my teeth and says, "What are you thinking about?"

I exhale slowly. "That's a loaded question."

He doesn't say anything else. He lies down on the bed and brings me with him, so that I am now curled up on his chest. I breathe him in deeply and think that I couldn't think of a better place to be in this moment.

Edward is playing with the ends of my hair when he asks, "When will I see you again?"

I chuckle lightly, "Well, the wedding tomorrow is at three."

"That's just over twenty-four hours away," he states.

I try to gauge his attitude to the upcoming separation. This is the longest we will have gone without seeing one another in the last two weeks.

"Well, we do need to switch teams," I tell him.

His chest rumbles as he laughs at my phrasing. "That just doesn't sound right," he says and drops a kiss on the top of my head, "I quite like the team you're on now." His lips move down the side of my face before meeting my lips.

We kiss slowly. Savouring each other's lips, tongue, taste... I'm trying to make this count for all the kisses that could have happened if we were not separated for the night.

Edward slows and begins to pull back.

"No," I whine when his deep kisses turn into chaste pecks.

"I'm sorry love, but you have got to go soon," he tells me and I pout in defeat as he places one last kiss on my forehead. I go to sit up, but Edward pulls me back down and hugs me to his chest.

"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asks into my hair. "It won't be much… probably just a cold roll, but we do have to switch teams, as you said."

I grin. "I'd love to."

Rose knocks before opening the door just as we sit up.

"Well, that was quick," she says, "I fully expected to have to pull you two off of each other."

I guffaw. "That's why we didn't even begin. I didn't want you getting an eyeful of what's mine," I tell her.

"Mine?" both Edward and Rose speak at the same time.

I blush at the small possession I used.

"We have to leave?" I question Rose.

"Yeah, yeah," she says as she grabs my bag. "Bye Bella's Edward!" she sings as she exits the room.

I turn to Edward, who is grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Don't," I warn with faux aggression. "It just slipped out."

He pecks me on the lips and waves goodbye without a word.

I slide into the back seat of the car. Alice is in the front beaming. She almost dives into the backseat to hug me.

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" she squeals excitedly.

Rose and I laugh at her.

She hugs Rose tightly after she hugs me and then bounces in her seat as Rose drives down the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I ask, thrilled suddenly by this impromptu sleepover.

"We're actually spending the night in Charlie's living room," Rose tells me. "It's close," she adds trying to ease my perplexed look. "Alice didn't want to risk being over half an hour away," she jibes.

Alice pokes her tongue out at Rose. "Just wait until you get married."

Rose mumbles something which I cannot hear. Alice gasps and Rose bites her mumbling tongue and pays close attention to the right turn she makes.

"Rosalie Hale?" Alice questions with disbelief. "Or should I say McCarty?"

"Rose?" I gasp.

"Bella," she stares back at me through the rear-vision mirror. Her look is daring me to continue. I feel like she's shouting at me _I'll spill your secret._

Alice's eyes are flickering between our stare down.

"Oh my fucking God!" Alice exclaims and Rose breaks a little too harshly at the only stoplight in town. We all jerk forward roughly and Alice breaks out with hysterical laughter.

"Alice?" I shake her trying to bring her back to reality.

She's crying and gasping to breathe through her laughs. She starts trying to say something, but she keeps choking on her laughs.

"You're... and, and... fucking... You too... married..." she staggers out. A sharp honk breaks sounds and Rose jumps to life and continues driving.

It also knocks Alice out of whatever she was going through. She wipes her eyes on the back of her hands. Small chuckles are still escaping her every so often.

"I'm a fucking genius!" she suddenly shouts. "Jazz thought I was mad for wanting to get the wedding party together for two weeks before the wedding. But it turns out I'm not so crazy, doesn't it?"

Rose pulls into Charlie's driveway and Alice exits the car first, while a shell-shocked Rose and I remain seated in the car.

I hear Alice pop the trunk and grab her bag. I see her round the car and watch her hesitate with a grin before she opens the passenger side door and says, "Come on Mrs McCarty," she says to Rose, "come inside, Bella's going to tell us all about her and Edward."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bella's POV

Alice's door slam snaps both Rose and I out of shock.

"I, I, I..." Rose stutters.

"You got married!" I accuse, and she blushes confirming my thoughts.

"Yeah, but you're fucking Edward!" she countered.

"Yes, but you already knew that!"

"Alice didn't though," she tries. I cross my arms across my chest. I'm just a little hurt that she didn't tell me. "Look, no one was supposed to know, ok? So, don't get all high and mighty about not knowing!" she fumes and gets out of the car.

I follow her and get out too.

"Come on Rose, you got married without me," she turns and rolls her eyes at me. I huff. "Fine." I drop it and change the subject. "I'm nervous about the shit Alice is about to pull, will you help me?"

She waits before saying, "Ok, but on one condition." She holds up a single finger and looks at me imploringly.

"Lay it on me," I sigh and prepare for the worst.

"Tonight, try and direct all conversation away from my marriage and towards Edward's and your sex life."

"That's the worst compromise around," I tell her.

"Jasper, he doesn't know, does he?"

I shake my head. I'd prefer if he didn't know until after he's married and living in his post-wedding bliss.

"So, you'll help me, capisce?"

"Capisce? Really who says that?"

"Bella!" she laughs.

"Fine, ok, deal, no questions asked."

She grabs me by the shoulders and looks me dead in the eye. "Are you ready for this?"

I swallow, sudden nerves overcome me. "I think so."

"She's going to ask you all sorts of questions about the two of you, do you have your story straight?"

_Story straight?_ "Uh, no?"

Our heads turned as we see Alice by the window waving while she talks on the phone.

"We've run out of time, we're going in blind!" Rose whispers. She takes a deep breath and begins walking towards the front door slowly.

_We've been compromised! Beware..._

I quickly send the text off to Edward and then step over the threshold of my childhood home. Everything is relatively still and calm.

"Where's Charlie?" I ask Alice.

"He's with the guys tonight," she chirps. Her smile is almost blinding.

"Will Esme be joining us?" Alice just shakes her head, but gives no explanation. I sigh with a little bit of relief. That's one less person questioning me tonight. I don't know if I could handle questions from Edward's mother.

It's quiet. Eerily quiet. No one is speaking. I've got to say something!

"How long have you known!" I blurt out then clamp my hand over my mouth in shock. I could've asked _anything_ but that. What are we doing tonight? Are you ready for tomorrow? Do you think Rose could beat me in a fight? _Anything_, but what just spurted from my lips.

Alice quirks one perfectly shaped eyebrow. She ducks out of the living room and into the kitchen. Rose raises both her eyebrows in disbelief that I would dive head first into such a conversation. Alice returns with a bottle of wine.

"I thought maybe we'd have a glass with dinner, but you look like you could use this now," she says and pops the cork. She hands me the bottle without any glasses.

I look at Rose and she bursts out in laughter. "Well, I've known since the day you and Edward went taste testing meals," Rose barks out.

Oh boy... it's started. I take a long gulp of booze and plonk my ass down in Charlie's recliner.

"You've known that long?" Alice asks in awe. She too sits down, folding her legs underneath herself on the sofa.

Rose sits next to her and begins to gossip. "Yeah, I walked in on them talking about where they could do it next," she tells Alice. A curious look passes over her face and she turns to me. I take a quick drink before she asks, "Did you two end up having sex in the bathroom of the catering restaurant?"

Alice laughs hard and then looks at me expectantly for an answer.

"No, we did not have sex in the ladies stall," I tell them.

"The men's?" Alice giggles.

"No," I say dryly and clamp my lips shut. They do not need to know that instead of the classy establishment being our choice that we instead chose the kitchen of the bakery.

"I'm so glad that our plan worked!" Alice trilled with pride.

"Your plan?" I questioned. I didn't realise that Esme and Alice had planned for Edward and I to meet in such a way... or for us to get together because we got drunk.

"Mhm," Alice nods. "Mine and Esme's. We pushed you together, but then you didn't come clean, so we then tried to separate the two of you, and it must of worked, because within that time you guys were sneaking off to restaurants for some nooky."

"I told you we didn't do anything in the restaurant!" Rose snorts in disbelief and Alice just waves away my comment with her hand. "Ok, so if you think this is all Esme's and your doing, please tell me when Edward and I first got together?"

Alice taps her chin in thought. "We're not sure on that one, you guys sent out some really mixed signals, will you tell me?" she begs, "Please, please, please?" she says bouncing in excitement.

I debate whether or not I should tell her the juicy details of Edward's and my first encounter with each other. On one hand she'll know everything, but on the other telling her prevents her from spreading some semi-romantic bullshit about how Edward got down on bended knee, presented me with a condom and said, "Bella, will you be my fuck buddy?"

I take a gulp for bravery and tell her, "Alright, but this is your wedding gift, ok?"

She nods with excitement. Even Rose leans forward to hear the gory details. I tell them about how I met Edward, slippery fall, hard on and all. They cackle throughout and I almost think I'm going to have to get Alice a paper bag when I tell her about knocking on Edward's door and getting another peep show. I even add a couple of stories about our evasion tactics.

"So, you two have just been bumping uglies this whole time?" Alice asks.

"Uglies, Bella? You told me it was anything but," Rose interjects and winks.

"Ew," Alice deadpans.

"We have," I respond cautiously.

"Huh," is the only thing Alice says. She claps her hands together once. "Well, do you guys wanna eat? I was thinking pizza."

"Sure, I'm starving," Rose says and get up off the couch with a grin and follows Alice into the kitchen.

"What just happened here?" I call out, but I get no response.

I slouch down in the chair and take another sip from the bottle. Is it sad that I couldn't get through a conversation about Edward's and my relationship without drinking my way through it?

No, absolutely not.

I wonder if they're talking about Edward right now. I can't let Alice and Rose be alone! Rose might know some stuff. And Alice has Esme's phone number.

I quickly stand up and sway just a little.

I think the alcohol might be catching up with me.

I make my way to the kitchen. Alice is on the phone. Without a second thought I cross to her and snatch the phone from her hand.

"Whatever Alice says about Edward's and my sex life is false, she's lying, I swear!" I scream into the handset.

Rose is leaning over the countertop watching me and laughing at me silently.

Alice is holding back her laughter. Slowly, she says, "Bella, that's Al's Pizza."

My cheeks flush from stupidity. "Uh, sorry," I say, "can we get some garlic bread also?" I ask, because garlic bread and humiliation make a great meal.

I hand the phone back to Alice and leave the room. I actually go as far as to leave the house. I sit down on the porch steps and dial Edward's number.

Edward answers and I blurt out, "I told the pizza guy that Alice was lying about our sex life!" I bury my face in my hands.

Edward chuckles uncomfortably, "Is this a joke?"

"Alice knows everything," I moan.

"Bella?"

"She doesn't know about the bakery though, even though it's one of my prouder moments. I may have slipped about the tailor's though," I ramble. "I'm such an idiot, I don't even know how she found out, but she did. And I didn't know what to do, and then she handed me the wine bottle and everything just went kaboom!"

"You told her everything?" he asks shocked.

"Well, yeah, except the bakery and the size of your peen," I mumble sadly.

"Well, I'm thankful for that," he chuckles.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it."

"And why not?"

He laughs. "Because you get to spend the night with her."

Ugh, don't remind me.

"Bye Edward," I say a little sharply and hang up on his laughter.

I wait on the front steps until the pizza delivery man shows up. I gave them a show, so I decide to give them dinner too, and pay the man.

I go back inside and Alice hugs me.

"It's just pizza, Ali," I tell her and give her a one armed hug awkwardly.

"Don't be all weird. Just pretend that you didn't just tell Rose and me all about your fling with Edward."

"Sure," I mumble. In no way can I prevent myself from being awkward. "Can you just not tell Jasper? He and Charlie are the only ones we've managed to keep in the dark."

"Carlisle knows?" Rose asks doubtfully.

"Uh, yeah, he sort of caught us... Who wants pizza?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

Someone is attempting to climb under my skin. No joke. I've been woken up at... oh around 2:30am by someone trying to bury themselves into my left side. I wearily look down to see Bella. I must be dreaming because I have no reason to expect Bella to be here curled into me. I roll onto my side, practically rolling onto dream Bella, in hope she'll stop attempting to climb into my body through my armpit.

"Edward," she whimpers and I grunt in response. "Edward," she tries again before she starts pinching my arm.

Her sharp, girl nails claw at my skin. It actually hurts a fucking lot.

"Ow! Stop, please," I whine and sit up. I flick on the light and inspect the claw marks from her fingers. The pinching pain tells me that I wasn't dreaming. For some reason Bella was trying permanently attach herself to my body.

"Sorry, but you rolled on top of me," she says quietly. She pouts and crosses her arms across her chest. She lies there looking uncomfortable.

I shuffle over and give her some space before rolling onto my side so I can stare at her worried face.

"Why are you here?" I ask. I reach over to smooth the crease that forms between her eyebrows as she furrows them together at the question. "Not that I'm complaining," I chuckle and add, "well, maybe a little, you've got claws like a cat."

She rolls over and rests her head on my chest. "Are you calling me a pussy? Because Alice has already called me one tonight."

I almost want to roll my eyes. It's too late, or early, for me and girl drama. I roll onto my back and bring her with me. I squeeze her tightly and ask, "Why are you a pussy?"

I can't help but laugh at the little glare she sends me after asking that question. I guess I'm not supposed to ask.

"I'm not! I'm just waiting," she tells me.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what you're waiting on?" I ask her.

Her chin digs into my chest as she looks at me and confidently says, "Absolutely not."

I just tighten my hold around her and close my eyes in hope of a couple more hours of sleep before the long day coming up.

I can't slip into slumber though. First my eyebrows twitch, then it's my nose, then my eyelids start and I can't keep them closed anymore. I huff in frustration and open them.

"Stop watching me, I can't sleep if you're watching me," I mock growl at her and roll her onto her back. She tugs at my forearms and I take the hint and roll on top of her, situating myself into the perfect position between her thighs.

"What do you think you're doing?" she tries to say indignantly, but the want in her eyes tells me otherwise.

"It's quite simple," I tell her seriously. "There's been so much talk tonight of pussy that I thought I might see what the big deal is all about." I grind into her suddenly.

She gasps, I can't tell if it's because she's playing along, or if it's the feel of my quickly awakening cock.

"Tell me, how do you intend on getting inside to find out the juicy scoop?" she asks as she slowly slides her hands up and over her pale, taunt stomach taking her shirt up so it rests just under her perfect breasts. I groan as she stops raising the shirt, but lets her hands continue. I can see the outline of her pert nipples as she rolls and tugs on them.

"Oh baby, I've got the key," I say and show her by pressing into her slightly. My hands swiftly duck under and remove her t-shirt quickly. I let my mouth take over from her hands as I tease her.

I can feel her fingers rake slowly over my back as I kiss and lick my way over the top of her breasts and up the column of her neck. I don't mind her fingernails at all now.

"Are you going to give me the key, Edward?" she asks. I slowly make my way from her ear to her mouth and kiss her passionately. My tongue explores her hot, little mouth a little roughly and she shows her appreciation by sliding her feet into the waistband of my briefs and pushing them down my legs for me.

I slip my hands into the waistband of her shorts when she says something that stops me completely.

"Baby, are you going to put that big key of yours into my pussy."

_Oh god!_

My cock twitches and Bella does this breathy, chuckle, moan thing that makes me involuntarily push myself into her warm heat, which sadly is still clothed and preventing me from getting in.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that before," I groan.

"What?" she asks as innocently as one without a shirt and a naked and fully erected man on top of them can. "Pussy," she whispers with a moan.

I fucking whimper.

She's killed me.

Her dirty mouth has officially fucking killed me.

She begins wiggling underneath me, while I collect myself. She's trying to get her underwear off. Seeing as I want those things off too, I roll away from her for just long enough for her to fling them across the room and for me to roll a condom on.

I roll back on top of her. She's resting on her elbows staring at me with raw desire and a lot of fucking impatience. She spreads her legs as wide as they can go and I take a moment too long to stare at her glistening in front of me.

She snaps, "Cullen, what are you waiting for?"

I shake my head trying to clear the haze in my head and push into her, which does nothing for the haze, but Bella and I manage to establish an awesome rhythm. We are not too fast, and not too slow – and without the risk of sounding like an R rated nursery rhyme – we are just right, but we always seem to be that way here.

Her fingers rake over my skull, tugging ever so often as I push into her. She pulls my lips to hers and tugs my bottom lip between hers. Taking full control, she nibbles and sucks and pushes her tongue into my mouth. I let her lead before I take over and explore all the sweet spot I had discovered over the last two weeks.

I slide in and out of her easily. She lets out a wonton moan as I hit that certain spot inside of her that I'm sure only I can find. I may be a little bit cocky about that. But I have reason to be. As her nails scratch at my back, she mutters things that definitely stroke a man's ego.

"I need more, Edward," she groans, so in one swift move I hug her to me and sit back on my knees. Her mouth opens in silent pleasure as she slides down onto me. My fingers sink into the flesh on her hips as she rises and then grinds herself into me. Her beautiful breasts bounce right in front of my eyes and I bury my face into them. Her fingers dig into my shoulders as she uses them for leverage as she bounces on top of me.

"Oh, baby, are you close?" I ask, even though I'm fairly certain that she's right around the corner from me. I'm so ready, but I need her to come before me.

She manages a tiny nod and a breathy, "God, yes!" in response. Her movements become a little erratic as she races to catch me. I continue planting wet, open-mouthed kisses over her perfect body as I finally feel her walls flutter around me. She lets out a single gasp and arches her chest into my face. I pull her nipple between my teeth causing her to let a guttural moan and squeeze my cock even tighter. I release into her, bury my face in her neck and moaning out her name.

She holds me tightly to her before we clean up lazily and crawl into bed around each other. Bella of course claims my side of the bed, which I half-willingly give her, blaming it on exhaustion.

Before I drift off to sleep Bella looks into my eyes and says, "Goodnight, Edward."

...

I wake the next morning alone, save for a note.

_Didn't want to get caught sneaking in. I'll see you at lunch_

_- Your Bella _

I keep the note in my hand as I make my way down the stairs to the kitchen, remembering the early morning wakeup call from _my _Bella with a proud smirk on my face. I am in the kitchen and I hastily stowing the note away in my pyjama pants before I have too much time to think about this morning. I turn my smirk into a smile as I find the rest of the men, and Mom, seated around the kitchen table.

"Good morning honey!" she sings as she plates me up some breakfast.

I thank her with a kiss on the cheek and sit down next to Emmett.

"Sleep well, Edward?" Emmett grins. I narrow my eyes at whatever he is insinuating.

"Emmett," Dad says suddenly, "How did you sleep last night?"

Emmett smirks, "Pretty well, I didn't get up until morning."

Even my Dad chuckles a little at that remark.

I'm a little shocked at my father's immaturity – Emmett's not so much – but before I can make a remark regarding their dirty minds Jasper cuts in, "Is no one going to ask me how I slept? I'm the one getting married today!" he exclaims with excitement.

Mom lets out a girly cry and rushes over to Jasper. She hugs him from behind and kisses the top of his head. "I'm so happy!" she cries and everyone but Jasper guffaws at her. He leans up, kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear. Mom's eyes become a bit glossy and she walks away fanning her face with a smile.

"No cold feet man?" I ask Jasper.

"Not at all," he grins.

...

I'm the only one dressed, well, Mom and I, are the only one's dressed when lunch time rolls around. Dad's half way there with his dress pants and shirt on. Jasper and Emmett decided it was best to wait until after lunch. Emmett especially decided this was a good idea, seeing as he can make a mess with anything.

I get more anxious with each passing minute past 12. I realise that lunch doesn't mean 12 on the dot to everyone, but still. I want to see Bella. And finally at six minutes past she arrives. And I'm a total idiot.

"Uh," is all I can manage when I open the door.

Because she looks fucking gorgeous and I can't get the words out to tell her.

She giggles and blushes. "Are you going to let me inside, handsome?"

"Shit, yes, of course, holy fuck, Bella, Bella, Bella, you look fucking gorgeous," I feel my ears redden, "Uh, you're beautiful, Bella."

She blushes still and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "You look beautiful too," she says and tugs a little on my purple tie.

"Bella?" Jasper calls from the stairs and she turns her head. I can see the smooth, creamy skin of her neck clearly because she has her hair piled up in a twisted, messy up do. She looks back at me with a question in her eyes. Brown tendrils of hair frame her face. I nod at her unspoken question and tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

She smiles at me with rosy lips – her face has a very light coating of makeup on.

She walks away from me - tapping on the hardwood floors with every step – her feet trapped in black satin heels which make her legs look miles long.

I watch as she cups her brother's face and how she chastises him with a huge smile on her face for not being dressed already.

I go into the kitchen where Mom grins at me but keeps her lips shut. She's just making sandwiches for lunch.

Bella enters the kitchen and Mom rushes to her - gushing.

"Oh, Bella that dress is just absolutely lovely!" she says hugging her and then holding her at arm's length to admire her. Bella blushes from all the attention. I can't keep my eyes off of her. Mom keeps asking questions about the dress, which Bella answers but I tune it all out.

It's quite simple really. Her dress is black. It's straight across the top and tight down her torso until it meets a thin purple ribbon. The ribbon is the same colour as my tie and falls down her right side in two purple curls. I can see myself tugging her towards me by that ribbon later on. The dress then flares out slightly until it reaches her knees.

"Edward, honey, doesn't Bella look amazing?" Mom hints.

I roll my eyes and say, "Ma, Bella always looks stunning." Mom rolls her eyes this time and shrugs. "Can we eat now?"

Bella and I sit down at the table. I take the alone time to tease her by rubbing my fingertips gently over her knee. My circles hitting higher up the inside of her thigh with every circuit.

"How was this morning?" I ask her.

"Good," she tells me as Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle and Emmett enter. I slowly move my hand back above the table. "Uh, it's a bit hectic though. You're going to need some luck when you go over," she adds. I want to ask her if she's referring her sneaking out last night or just in general, but I don't get a chance.

Everyone quickly scoffs down their lunch and before we know it Mom is ushering the men up the stairs to get dressed and me out the door.

"Walk me out?" I ask Bella with a wink.

She walks me to my car door. I tug her closer by that purple ribbon and kiss her deeply. She pulls away first, breathing hard.

"Do I still look ok?" she pants.

I tug her back to me and brush my lips against hers gently. "Yeah, you'll do," I whisper.

She pushes me back with a smirk. "Sure, thanks." She grins, "You're a bit worse for wear though. How's your eye?" she asks and brushes her fingertips over my lips softly. "You had a bit of lipstick there."

"My eye's fine."

"Rosalie might try and cover the bruises."

I hide my grimace, but she laughs at me anyway. "I'll see you at the altar?" I ask.

"You know it," she winks and opens my car door.

I climb in and she closes the door. She's gnawing at her lip with her teeth, so I wind down the window.

"Bella?"

"Did you know about Rose getting married?" she asks suddenly.

"Uh," I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that, but if Bella knows then the cat's out of the bag, right?

"When did you find out?"

"Oh, when I was supposed to hit on her during the bachelorette party."

She thinks about this for a second before she bends over and rests her forearms on the window. I can see down into her dress now and I let my eyes linger there until she speaks.

"You, me, coat closet, if you can find out for me why they did it," she tells me with a wink. Before I can say anything she rights herself and walks away.

Woman is evil.

I drive to Charlie's place and enter the house with a knock and a "Hello!"

Rosalie greets me seconds later by saying, "Follow me."

So, I follow her up the stairs and into Bella's old bedroom. There's a table with a mirror put on it and thousands of makeup products.

"No, please!" I beg.

Rosalie just pushes me down into the chair and I try to resist.

"Edward, just sit still," she huffs.

"I don't want it," I whine.

"Yeah, well, Alice doesn't want your bruise in her photos."

"Tell me why you got married and you can do it!" I shout.

"No deal," she says and tries to attack me again.

"Please, I'm begging you."

"What do you get out of it?" she asks suspiciously. I smirk at the thought of Bella and I alone, with the added risk of getting caught, it just makes everything more exciting. "It's a sexual favour, isn't it?" Rosalie huffs.

"Uh,"

"Ok, tell Bella that we got married because contrary to what everyone thinks of us, we love each other. Tell her that we didn't want to tell anyone not because we wanted to keep it a secret, but because we like being just us. I'm sure she can understand that, what with all the hiding you two have done over the last two weeks," she tells me and beings to attack my bruised eye area while I sit there gobsmacked that it was so easy. "Do you need me to write that down?" she asks bluntly.

"Nope, all good. Thanks Rose," I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes with a small smile that we're cool. "How do I look?"

She narrows her eyes and assesses me critically. "Well, I don't get what you're trying to do with that hair, but you can pull off a suit pretty well." I look in the mirror as I run a hand through my hair. It doesn't look that bad. Just a little untamed, and it's sort of sticking up in all directions. Ok, it looks a lot like I've just had sex and haven't brushed it, which I have, but I did shower so I don't know what she's on about.

Rosalie huffs quietly, so I stop checking myself out in the mirror and turn to look her up and down. Her dress is the same as Bella's, except hers is purple with a black ribbon. I can hear her toe tapping so I quickly say, "Aw, shucks, Rosalie. You look alright too." I give her a kiss on the cheek and she punches my arm lightly. "Now, where's Alice?"

"Next door, Jasper's room."

I go to the door and knock lightly. I enter when I hear Alice call, "Come in."

"Hey Ali," I tell her. "Wow." I can't really describe the dress, but it's an intricate design. Strapless, white of course, there's lace and silk. It falls straight to the floor and has a small rounded train at the back.

"What?" she asks nervously. "Good, bad, total shit, Jasper will hate it? Come on Edward," she frets.

"No, Jasper will absolutely love it. It's jaw-dropping spectacular. You look so beautiful, Ali."

She smiles a little and says, "Good. Thanks Edward."

I give her a huge hug. She's practically vibrating in my arms. I pull back and she squeals. "I'm getting married!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Bella POV:_

I walk back into the house and am met with chaos, very chilled chaos, unlike the tornado of nerves that ripped through Charlie's house this morning. I like it over here. Esme and the guys have it so easy: no Alice or Rosalie ordering you how to hold your makeup brush a certain way to get a certain look.

I hope Edward's having a blast over there.

Though, when I left it was pretty calm, so I suppose he's having an easy time too.

I sit down on the couch and wait for them to join me. I close my eyes, just a little bit weary from the lack of sleep. I had crept back over to Charlie's house quite early, hoping to sneak in undetected and maybe even catch an hour or two before Alice and Rose woke up, but to my surprise they were both wide awake and ready to get started for the day.

Thankfully I didn't get any catcalls or shaming for my walk of shame.

A few moments of peace are gained before it is interrupted. "So, Baby sis, how do I look?" Jasper asks.

I open one eye before I open the other. I suck in my breath and bite my lip while I feel that tingle in my nose. "Aw Jazz," I cry jumping up off the couch to hug my brother. I blink a couple of times before so I can remain tear free. "You look all grown up and handsome."

"You think Alice will take me?" he asks nervously playing with his tie.

I swat his hands away and fix his tie. "Yeah, I think she'll still want you." I grin happily as I picture the two of them standing at the altar together.

"How is she?"

"How are you feeling?" I ask in response. There's a nervous, but excited twitch in his eyes before he grins happily. I whisper in his ear as I hug him, "Alice feels the same," but Alice's excitement and nervousness is a lot more vocal.

When Jasper leaves me to go and check on Charlie Emmett comes stomping down the stairs.

"Hey B," he calls, "Don't you scrub up nice."

I don't respond, instead I chose to just stare at him... maybe it's more of a glare. He skips the bottom two steps and lands with a thud. He grins up at me cheekily and begins to walk to the kitchen. His cheeky grin starts to fade in to confusion as he realises that I'm still stare/glaring at him.

"Whatcha looking at?" he asks curiously.

"You," I respond.

"Look, I know I'm looking good and all in this suit, but don't you have a man of your own to drool all over?" he boasts.

"Uh huh," I say, "and don't you have a wife?" is my lame comeback.

In typical Emmett evasion response he laughs loudly and leaves the room while I continue to glare at the doorway which he just exited.

Charlie comes down the stairs moments later and I'm still glaring at the entryway.

"Bells," he greets, "what are you looking at?" he asks, confused, as he fumbles with his tie.

"Hi Dad," I say as I go to him and start to tie it for him. I'm beginning to think that maybe Alice should have schooled all the men on how to do this, like Edward had joked about.

"Thanks," he huffs. "You look... nice." His compliment is a little awkward, but well meant, so I end up blushing anyway.

"Thanks," I reply.

The uncomfortable moment is broken by Jasper and Carlisle coming down the stairs.

"We ready?" Jasper asks and I nod.

"Great," Carlisle responds, "Brace yourselves." My confused eyes meet his and he shrugs apologetically.

Jasper pulls Emmett out of the kitchen and I'm relieved to see no food or drink stains marking his suit. The quick tapping of Esme's heels fills the room. No one is speaking as we stand lined up in front of the staircase.

Esme practically flies down the stairs in her heels while juggling a huge bag filled with goodness knows what. I don't know how she did it without face planting. She stops in front of us looking like the classy woman she is. She's all tucking in and looking neat save for one tiny strand of hair that has come out of her low bun.

"Oh, you all look so handsome!" she coos as she walks past us all.

She begins to perform the motherly duty of running her hands over outfits to smooth out invisible wrinkles and straightening already straight ties on Jasper and Emmett. With Esme preoccupied Carlisle gives me a gentle nudge and slips a piece of paper into my hands.

"Found it on the kitchen floor," he says with a subtle smirk.

I unfold the note and see that it is the one I left Edward this morning with the small declaration on it. I flush red with embarrassment and nod to Carlisle thankful that he returned it and that it was _him_ that found it, if it were someone else who knows what might have happened.

I am startled when Esme stops in front of me for my inspection.

"You're a bit flustered dear," she says and I grin as I take in her. With all her mother's worry she can't see that she too has become a little flustered.

I sweep her loose piece of hair back into the clip and say, "Stop stressing Esme, your hair is coming loose." She smiles in thanks and takes a deep breath. We're ushered out the door and we get into two shiny cars – Emmett, Jasper and I in one and Esme, Carlisle and Charlie in the other.

Just before Emmett drives away Esme calls, "Wait!" He winds down the driver's window and she rushes up and leans through. "Rings?" she asks, frazzled.

"Emmett?" I question.

"Got 'em!" He winks and she breathes a sigh of relief.

We get away quickly after that and arrive at the cute little chapel that Alice chose for her wedding. I can see that in the gardens next door, a large white tent has been erected for the reception.

We wander inside and wait. The wedding is small. Only a few other friends of Alice and Jasper were invited and most of them are already here. Carlisle dashes off to see Alice and Esme and Charlie take their seats at the front. Emmett and I go and loiter up near the altar while Jasper talks to some of the guests.

"You know I know, right?" I ask him suddenly.

He laughs. "Yeah, I kinda got that when you called me on it."

"How are you so chill about your secret coming out?"

He guffaws and brushes it off. "I wasn't going to crash tackle you to the floor Bee." I roll my eyes, because that is exactly what Edward did when Emmett discovered our little secret.

"So why'd you two do it?" Emmett wriggles his eyebrows at my phrasing.

I cross my arms at his immaturity. He turns and looks me dead in the eye and tells me with all honestly and sincerity. "Because we could."

I blink a few times while he stares at me and it all just seems so simple and honest suddenly. It just makes so much sense to me now and all because of those three words he used as his meaning. Now, it doesn't matter that I didn't know or that they kept it a secret. I'm suddenly just happy that it's happened.

Emmett stops looking at me when he sees Jasper running up to us.

"It's time?" he says perplexed. My eyes widen at his sudden confusion.

Emmett thankfully is able to pop that bubble. "Jasper, buddy, you ready man?" He drags Jasper to stand next to me. "Here, stand here and watch those doors, you won't regret it man."

The reverend steps up to the altar and Jasper looks at me with a blank expression. I smile at him and he reaches for my hand, squeezing it. Emmett takes his place next to me and we wait.

The doors open and the bridal procession begins with Edward escorting Rosalie to the front. They take their place when they reach the front and everyone turns to see Alice at the entrance. I squeeze Jasper's hand and let it go.

Alice enters on Carlisle's arm and she's a vision in white. I look at my brother's face and his smile is blinding.

The ceremony starts and I catch Edward looking at me. I try and question him with my eyes but he just answers with a small shake of his head and a slight smile. I don't really hear a word of the ceremony. I do watch though. I catch brief glances of those around me, but my eyes can't stray from Edward's for long. Every time I find Edward's eyes, after looking at Carlisle or Esme gazing at each other or Emmett and Rosalie practically eye fucking each other, he sends me a bigger grin than the last.

By the time Jasper and Alice kiss as a married couple Edward's smile is huge. The married couple make their exit and all eyes are on them. Edward snakes his arm around my waist and leans in to kiss the corner of my lips sneakily.

"Why didn't you kiss me properly?" I asked as we make our way outside.

"You don't realise how big you're smiling, do you?"

I have to touch my lips to confirm his words. I lean up and give him a proper kiss. "I'm happy," I tell him.

There are a few obligatory photos and then we're inside the reception. Inside the tent it looks amazing and simple with thousands of fairy lights, people are mingling around the round tables, and the place cards Edward and I made look pretty good if I do say so myself. The dance floor is empty, but as soon as Jasper and Alice enter they take their first dance.

Eventually Edward drags me onto the dance floor saying, "Don't step on my toes."

I scoff at his comment, but I let him spin me around the dance floor cautiously. He doesn't let me go for several songs, not that I mind much, but when I see Esme I pawn him off to her in desperate need of a rest for my feet.

I head to the bar for a drink but I am stopped before I reach it.

"Bella?" someone calls. I turn slowly in shock wishing that I had kept going and pretended that I'd never heard my name called.

"Mom. Hi," I say for lack of anything better.

"The wedding was lovely," she says.

"It was."

"Alice looks like a nice girl."

"She's amazing."

"I won't say hello, they look very happy."

"They are."

"You look happy too."

"I am," I say grinning for the first time while talking to her.

"I'm glad you found a man that loves you," she tells me and my mouth goes dry. "I'm sorry, I was watching you dance with him."

"I..." I trail off, still lost for words.

"You love him, I understand," there's a quiet pause where she just looks at me. "I'd best be off," she says.

"You're not staying for the meal?" I finally manage to say something.

"Ah, no, I just wanted to see the wedding."

"Oh."

"Bye Bella," she tells me.

"Bye Mom," I respond and in a move surprising both her and me I hug her quickly before she turns and leaves.

I watch her leave with strange emotions.

"Who was that?" Edward asks when he suddenly appears beside me.

"My Mom," I tell him. I move to stand in front of him. "Edward, I want to tell…"

I'm cut off by the announcement for dinner. We go and take our seats and wait to be served. It's not traditional that the best man and woman sit next to each other, but as long as Alice and Jasper are in the centre none of us care.

We get served and the food is as good as I remember from the tasting. There is a quiet hum of conversation surrounding us, but Edward whispers, "Do you want my mushrooms?"

I blush remember the innuendo, but I grin widely at the fact that he remembered that I like mushrooms. Feeling utterly girly I nod my head trying to rid myself of the blush and the smile and accept his mushrooms.

We laugh and fight with our forks throughout the entire dinner. I think I end up eating more of his meal than I do my own.

We both stumble through our speeches and before we know it the cake has been cut.

Edward begins to advance upon me with his cake.

"Don't," I warn.

"And why not?" he asks playfully.

"Because we both know it doesn't end well when we have frosting on our... uh faces," I wink at him and his eyes drop to my chest.

"Bella."

"Edward."

We both speak at the same time.

"Bella."

I groan when Rose calls my name before either of us can respond, "Uh," her eyes flick between the two of us. "I'll come back later," she says and retreats.

I turn back to Edward, but he's filling his mouth with cake. I laugh off the serious moment and grab my slice and eat it too.

I share an awkward dance with Charlie, neither of us being particularly skilled in the field of dance and I am lucky enough to steal Jasper away for a few moments before he and Alice cut out of the party fairly early, eager to leave for their honeymoon.

But the celebration continues. Emmett is a little bit drunk and keeps trying to start up a drinking game with Carlisle. Charlie is sitting with them and is subtly trying to get Carlisle to participate too. Esme and Rose are bouncing around on the dance floor. I even spot Tanya having a quiet moment with a woman who I assume to be Kate.

I can't see Edward though. I wander through the throng of people on the dance floor looking for him. Rose is waving at me, probably wanting me to join her and dance. Before I decide if I want to dance or take pity on my feet and join the drinking game at Charlie's table, Edward appears. From behind me he whispers in my ear, "Boo!"

I spin and he immediately snatches up my hands and we begin to sway despite the energetic number that is being played.

"So, I had a chat with Rosalie earlier, and I'll be willing to tell you the details if you're still willing to sneak away with me," he grins cheekily.

"I don't care about that anymore," I mumble. Emmett had explained it well enough for me.

"So, you don't want to hide away in the coat closet with me?" he asks teasingly.

I look down at my painful, but lovely, shoes. "No," I whisper, my cheeks reddening with my thought and chances of rejection.

"Oh, that's ok," Edward says, and I can hear the hurt in his voice.

I take a step closer to him and mumble into his chest, "I don't want to hide anymore."

"What?" he asks. He stops moving and leans back so he can see my face.

I don't look up at him though and instead focus all my attention on the knot of his purple tie.

"I don't want to hide anymore," I tell him slightly louder.

He chuckles and I fight the urge to bury my face in my hands.

"Babe, I don't really want to _get down_ on the dance floor," he jokes.

I don't think he understands what I'm trying to say.

So I look in him the eyes and spill my thoughts and feelings in an unorganised and rambling kind of way.

"IthinkIkindofloveyou," I spill. "My Mom sort of pointed it out," he looks confused so I continue.

Nerves hit and my words spew out. "She told me that I love you and that you love me. I definitely didn't go confessing anything to her this evening and I don't think you said anything either, right? She could just see our love. How could she see it when I couldn't because quite frankly everything was still quite murky before I had a chat with her." I take a deep breath. "Now it's not so murky, I can see that I love you." I know I should pause and wait for him to respond but I can't so continue talking.

"And that's ok, you know. Well for me it is, I hope it is for you too, but if it's not, that's ok too. I suppose it's like baking. I love baking and I love eating my products, but I don't expect them to love me back. And the food doesn't love me back. It's not like 'hey, we won't go to your ass, 'cause we love you'. Oh God, I'm not making sense, am I?" I say.

Edward goes to open his mouth, but for some reason I continue on before he can get a word out.

"Don't say anything just yet. Please. Especially if you're going to reject me, because I just want to tell you that I don't exactly know what I'm doing here, or we're doing here, I suppose it depends on how you respond to all this. But yeah, I don't want to hide us away anymore, because, well first, everyone pretty much knows, and it's a lot more effort if we're always hiding ourselves, don't you think and..."

Edward's hand covers my mouth and my brain has never been more thankful in its life.

"Breathe Bella," Edward says. I take one deep breath stopping the short, rapid breaths I was breathing unknowingly. "Better?" he asks concerned.

I nod in response, afraid that if I open my mouth I'll say something.

Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me towards him and holds me tightly. He's grinning down at me, which I assume is a good thing, but does nothing to quell my nerves.

"Say it again," he begs.

My heart rate picks up. "Edward, I said so many things," I mumble and look up into his shining eyes.

He just looks at me with this blissful little grin so I tell him the words I'm hoping he wants to head. "I love you, Edward," I tell him. "And I don't want to hide us anymore."

"Good," he chuckles. Chuckles!

"Edward!" I squeak as he tries to nuzzle my neck. I sock him in the side as he continues to laugh and try to kiss my neck. "I pour my heart out and you say good?"

"Yeah, good." His eyes shine as he says, "Because I love you too."

"Good," I respond with a giggle.

"So, no more hiding?" he asks.

"Well, no exhibitionist sex," I tell him and he mockingly looks disappointed. "It'll be good, we can hold hands and we can do this," I say and give him a quick kiss.

"We should do more of that now," he tries. He begins nibbling on my top lip. Slowly, building we tease each other. Edward's hands cup my face and I start to smile slightly. Edward starts to grin a little too until we're standing there smiling against each other's lips.

"Cullen!" We both freeze. Edward manages to pull back slightly. "That's my daughter," Charlie says.

"Uh yeah," Edward manages. Charlie grunts.

"Hey Dad," I greet awkwardly. I instinctually take a step back from Edward and look around. Rose is watching with a smug look in her eyes. Esme looks gleeful. Carlisle looks pretty much unaffected by our display, he's sitting next to Emmett, and I think he may have caved to the drinking game suggestion. Emmett is making sloppy, obscene gestures.

"So," Charlie says, "Tell me about you two."

"I..." I seem to choke on air. It's quite the opposite of my word vomit earlier, now I'm choking on nothing.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to his side. "We're dating," he says simply.

"Huh, ok," Charlie grunts. He leans in towards me. "You be careful, Bella." I nod and watch him wobble back to his table.

"Well, that was an easy encounter with your Dad, but the open bar might be a factor," Edward jokes.

"So, we're dating?" I ask him.

"Yep!" he grins.

"You never asked me on a date," I hint.

"Bella Swan, will you go out with me?"

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Esme POV

"Edward! What are you five?" Bella shouts.

I pause in stirring the sauce for dinner and listen to their movements. I can hear Edward making his way through the house. I don't know why he's back. He left here around midday, planning to stay the night at Bella's. As a mother I try to turn a blind eye, not really wanting to know about what they do, but on the other hand it makes me a little giddy that they're this close already.

I suppose sharing a floor for two weeks would make them pretty close. Carlisle laughed at me when I gushed about how happy I was about this new development in their relationship. He wouldn't tell me why he was laughing though.

"A five year old wouldn't have done what I just did to you!" Edward yells in retaliation and I cringe.

"Edward!" Bella screeches and I silently chuckle a little as I hear the mortification in her voice. "Your mother's home."

"How do you know that?" he asks sheepishly.

"Can you not smell dinner?" Bella asks him.

"No Bella I can't," he mocks.

"Are you really that insensitive?" she asks with a touch of concern.

They become silent and I find myself leaning forward in hope of hearing what they're saying. I have no such luck. I tiptoe around the counter and peer around the corner. It warms my heart a little to see them completely making out against my living room wall.

I sneak back into the kitchen and finish making dinner. Alice and Jasper got back from their two week honeymoon a couple of nights ago, so they are coming over for dinner. It was supposed to just be the two of them and Carlisle and me, but with the appearance of Edward and Bella, who knows.

I see Bella's head peek around the corner. I smile at her warmly, so she enters.

"Need any help?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine, take a seat dear," I tell her and she hesitantly takes a seat at the counter.

"Sorry about the storming in," she says and her cheeks flush a little more, "Edward's being quite stubborn." She rolls her eyes before glancing around the kitchen. "This is a lot of food for just you and Carlisle, Esme."

"Alice and Jasper are coming over tonight," I tell her.

Her eyes widen and her face flushes red. "Shit! I completely forgot," she worries. For some reason they have been avoiding Alice and Jasper since their return.

"Why are you avoiding them?" I ask her.

Without making eye contact she tells me, "We're not avoiding them."

"Sure you're not." she looks up at me with a little bit of guilt. "Why are you and Edward _fighting_?" At least I think they're still having a tiff. I can't be certain after the display I witnesses against my poor living room wall.

"We're not fighting, we're just having a difference of opinion," she tells me without looking at me again.

"I know how to sort this out!" Edward announces triumphantly as he enters the kitchen. Holding up a quarter to Bella he tells her, "Heads, I get the left side, tails you get the left side."

I chuckle a little to myself because I know Edward's trick.

Bella is wise because she's looking at Edward with mistrust. "Can I take heads and you take tails?" she asks.

"What's wrong with tails Bella?" he asks and my chuckle breaks my lips a little. Edward and Bella both look at me, Edward with exasperation and Bella with curiosity.

"Uh, what left side are you trying to claim?" I ask them.

"The bed," Edward says, "Bella always gets it and I'm trying to claim it once and for all."

"Edward!" Bella shrieks. She's holding his wrist and looking at him with complete frustration. "Don't tell your mother we're sharing a bed!" She twists his wrist a little and adds, "And don't try to win bets with trick coins." Edward just groans.

"Edward dear, why don't you just give that side of the bed to Bella?" I ask him and he just shrugs.

Bella sits up straight suddenly. "Hey, Edward, do you want to stay for dinner, that is if we're welcome, Esme?" she asks with a wink.

"Sure, the more the merrier," I tell her.

Edward is looking between the two of us. "Who else is coming?" he asks warily.

"Honey, we're home!"

"Mom, who is that?" Edward asks anxiously. I can see that he's really hoping that it's not who he thinks it is.

"Alice, dear." I smile at him. "Really, I don't know why you're avoiding her, she's almost been home for a week. She wants to see you both." I wink at Bella who looks to Edward and laughs at his anxiety.

I rush out of the kitchen and wrap Alice in a hug. I hug Jasper after and grin at the both of them. Both are beaming and look giddy.

"Did you both have a good honeymoon?" I ask.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful..." Alice begins talking rapidly while I notice Jasper's cheeks have a faint hint of a blush to them.

Carlisle come and greets them both, causing Alice to begin to tell him about the honeymoon. Bella comes out of the kitchen quickly and hugs her brother, whereas Edward hides in the back of the huddle.

It's a flurry of greetings and story sharing before a lull forms and Alice says, "Edward?"

"Hey," he says awkwardly.

"Oh, come on everyone, let's have dinner," I break the silence and usher everyone to the table.

Bella helps me bring all the food to the table and everyone quickly digs in. It's the silence of knives and forks moving around plates and murmurs of "please pass the potatoes" for a while, until Jasper breaks it.

"Hey, Bells, I didn't see your car out front?" he asks.

Bella grins in my direction. With a quick glace to Edward on her right she says, "I actually came with Edward."

My son starts choking. Bella moves her hand to his back and starts patting it.

"Oh," Jasper says. He waits a beat before he asks, "Edward, what were you doing in Port Angeles?"

Alice perks up in her seat and bounces slightly. "Oh, this should be good," she sings.

Carlisle taps my arm and I lean towards him. "Better question might be who," he whispers to me.

"Carlisle!" I cry in surprise, though not shock, because due to the tiff between Edward and Bella I can't exactly deny what he's saying.

"Uh, I was in Port Angeles because, I uh, I had some stuff to do?" he asks uncertainly, glancing at Bella who I think is prepared to throw him under the bus.

Carlisle and Alice both laugh before attempting to cover their amusement with coughing.

Bella blushes before sending a hard glare Carlisle's and Alice's way.

At least Carlisle manages to stifle his laughter and send an apologetic nod Bella's way. I look to Alice and see her smirking in Edward's direction. I see Jasper looking around the table with a confused expression on his face.

"That's so nice of you Edward to swing by and pick up Bella while you were in Port Angeles," Alice comments sweetly.

Edward swallows. "Yeah, that's what I did," he says nervously.

Carlisle decides to poke the situation just a little by adding his two cents, "I didn't realise you two were so close," he comments casually. This makes both Edward and Bella exchange a quick glance. Bella also blushes bright red and diverts her eyes away from Carlisle's. Carlisle smirks knowing something I don't. I look at him expectantly but he just moves his lips into a thin grin telling me silently that I'll never get it out of him.

Bella breathes in deeply and pretends to look Carlisle in the eye. "We're, uh, yes," I watch Jasper watch Bella stumble around the truth. She finally takes a deep breath look Edward in the eye with a serious expression on her face and says, "We're dating, aren't we Edward?"

It seems as if we all hold our breath waiting for Jasper's reaction. Usually he's so mellow, but I think we're all wondering if the news of his sister dating, and let's face it I don't think they were always dating, but just as close with each other, and hiding it from him for so long will set him off.

Jasper it seems is waiting for Edward's confirmation, so Edward slowing wraps his fingers around Bella's and brings them to the table top and nods. "Yeah, we are." A small smile tickles his lips as he admits it out loud.

Again we all look to Jasper and await his thoughts.

"Does Charlie know?" Jasper asks with narrowed eyes at Edward.

"Yes Jazz he does," Bella confirms with slight irritation.

Jasper lifts his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I just want to know if this guy's going to treat you right!" he defends.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Valid point," Carlisle says wisely and leans back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest. I quirk an eyebrow at my husband's display of protection of Bella amused of his behaviour towards our son. "Son, you need to let Jasper know that you're going to treat his sister right, otherwise he will pop a hole in your face."

Alice and I laugh at Carlisle's _pop a hole in your face_ and Jasper cracks a grin also before settling a hard glare on Edward's face.

"I do intend to treat Bella right," Edward says to Jasper with a quick glance to Carlisle, probably unsure to whom he should be professing his intentions, as both men look equally serious right now.

"How are you going to prove this, Edward?" Jasper asks.

"Well," Edward contemplates, "I suppose I'll just have to love her every day and hope that you'll see that we're good for each other," Edward explains while looking at Bella.

Jasper huffs at the term _love_ while Alice lets out a shriek. "What!"

I start twitching with excitement.

"You guys love each other?" Alice squeals.

I can hardly take the anticipation as Edward and Bella glance at each other with shy little smiles. I'm actually bouncing on the edge of my seat.

"Yeah, we love each other," Bella tells shyly. Edward leans down for a small peck on the lips.

Alice's squeals of excitement are deafening and both Carlisle and Jasper lean away from her. Edward and Bella both sit there with red cheeks.

I'm unknowingly bouncing along with Alice, but stop when I realise and rush around to hug the two of them.

_They're in love!_

Oh! My baby boy is in _love_!

"Mom," he groans as I kiss his cheek and hug him from behind.

I'm just so happy!

Bella actually gets up and hugs me. She's grinning from ear to ear. A red blush tints her cheeks from embarrassment from our excitement.

"Thanks Esme," she whispers to me.

She thanked me? Oh I do suppose this is all my fault! I did practically force them together. I'm so glad I decided to give Bella the room next to Edward's.

A little chuffed now, I take a seat down at the table and wait until everyone calms down. Alice hugs the blushing couple in _love_ before sitting down again. She leans over and whispers to me, "We outdid ourselves."

Dinner progresses a lot more smoothly after Edward's and Bella's little confession.

I wave Jasper and Alice goodbye as they go off to their new home and then turn around to see a sheepish Edward standing behind me with an overnight bag.

"Mom, I'm thinking I'm going to stay at Bella's tonight," he tells me.

"That's alright," I tell him and he walks past me to put his bag in the car. "You'll be a good boy, right?" I tease him and even in the dim light from the porch light I can see his ears darken a little.

He returns seconds later and tells me. "Yes Mom, I'll even give her the left side of the bed."

"That's the right thing to do," I tease him, "Now, go tell your father you're leaving."

I watch him head to the living room where Carlisle is, and see Bella slip past him. She's grinning from ear to ear.

"I won!" she whispers in reference to the bed debacle. She hugs me and says, "Thank you for dinner Esme, it sure was interesting."

I hug her back with a chuckle. "You're welcome, for everything."

She gives me a weird look, probably not realising that I am the catalyst for their relationship.

Edward joins her and I watch them head out to the car. I watch as Edward does the gentlemanly thing and opens the door for Bella, and I roll my eyes as I see him swat her bottom before she gets in the car.

I close the front door and go and snuggle on the couch with my husband.

"Dinner was good," he chuckles.

"I never once thought that it could end in love when I gave Bella the bedroom next door to Edward's," I tell him in a daze.

I sit up when he starts vibrating with laughter.

"Esme dear, you're not taking sole responsibility for those two getting together, are you?" he chuckles.

"I'm not!" I shout indignantly. "Alice can share some of the glory."

"Oh dear," he sighs bemused. "I think there's a lot more to the story than you think," he says mysteriously.

"What do you know?" I ask him with narrowed eyes.

"Ah!" he exclaims and with a wink he says, "Now, that's not my story to tell."

The End


End file.
